NO te Arrepientas
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Hibiki tendrá que pagar bastante caro el tener una boca tan grande... Basado en el cap 'Kiss my Cheek' Hibiki & Dita Chapter 6!
1. El Error

_Mi segundo fic de Vandread! n.n. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron su review en 'Donde empiezan los sueños' –Mi otro fic, mi otra profile…huh, largo de explicar porque tengo dos profiles en lugar de una…- Graaacias por sus comentarios!. Esta historia será un poquitín mas larga (abarcará unos cuantos capítulos) y volveré a mi habitual modo de escritura romance/drama._

* * *

_-.Dedicado a Julián Manes por dejarme el 1er review en 'Donde Empiezan los Sueños'. Y a Psy-sensei por chequear este fic por mi, y por haberme pasado la serie completa. Sensei: sino me hubieras pasado la serie, este fic y el anterior hoy no existirían –Arigato gozaimasu!-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NO te arrepientas**

_By L'Fleur Noir_

Aka _Sumi Chan _

_Basado en el capitulo 07-Kiss my Cheek. Final alterno de dicho capitulo._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 01: El error_

_- Huh…-volteó a verla sonrojado, con la mano sobre la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué pasa…?-_

_Observó sus ojos azules brillando inmensamente, el rubor de sus mejillas subía conforme sus tartamudeos aumentaban._

_- Hum… s-si… yo…-_

_- ¿Si…?-_

_- Yo…realmente…Huh…-_

_Ella hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, animándolo a que continuara._

_- Yo… ¿C-cómo se dice…?- apretó nerviosamente los puños viendo el suelo -Yo…-_

_- Puedes decirlo Alien-san…- susurró ella con voz suave._

_El fuego de su rostro aumentó aún más, si eso era posible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y exclamó -¡Solo diré esto una vez…!. ¡A-así que escucha atentamente!-_

_Ella inclinó la cabeza emocionada, el rubor de sus mejillas aún mas profundo. Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteó en sus rosados labios._

_- Yo… tu…m-me… m-me gus… gustas…-_

_Sus rostros se habían acercado en la última frase, cuando la alarma de combate resonó sobre sus cabezas. Ambos se miraron confundidos por varios segundos hasta que finalmente reaccionaron apartándose…_

----------------------------------

Dita sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa tarde. Hibiki finalmente lo había confesado. Entre titubeos, y con el rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza, pero lo había hecho al fin y eso era lo que valía.

Sonrió enormemente, y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, los brazos abiertos, sus ojos brillando de obvia alegría. Soltó un suspiro, y luego una pequeña risa.

- Hibiki…- susurró y se puso de costado, escondiendo sus sonrojadas mejillas en la almohada.

Sabía que estaba actuando como una tonta, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Con solo pensar en él sentía un batallón de mariposas bailoteando en sus estomago, y era mas que suficiente para que sus mejillas cambiaran abruptamente de color. Hasta sus ojos se tornaban diferentes… ¿Cómo lo llamaba Misty?. Ah, si… _estar enamorada._ Ese día y luego que las cosas entre ellas se calmaran, Misty le había explicado de eso también. Algo perfectamente común entre hombres y mujeres. _Amor._

_-Amor…-_ Dita cerró los ojos pensando en esa simple palabra –_Es lo que he sentido por Hibiki-san desde que lo vi por primera vez…-_

Y ahora él acaba de confesar de que también le gustaba. Dita esperaba que con el correr del tiempo, llegara a sentir lo mismo.

Se levantó de la cama con energía, mientras tomaba un cepillo de sobre una mesa pequeña y se acercaba a un espejo en la pared tras ella. Se cepilló el cabello con cuidado, poniendo mucho esmero en que quedara bien arreglado. Sonrió ante su imagen feliz, y con igual entusiasmo abrió un cajón de la mesa de antes y extrajo el lápiz labial que Rabat le había obsequiado tiempo atrás. Se pintó los labios con igual cuidado y sonrió doblemente feliz al ver la perfecta imagen de si que el espejo le devolvía.

Entonces, miró su ropa con aspecto triste –_Quizás cuando pasemos por Amphatos…_-resopló –_Pueda comprarme algo mas bonito…-_

Solo esperaba que Hibiki reparara en los sutiles cambios que había hecho a su persona. También había decidido con énfasis intentar hablar de forma normal, así él no se avergonzaba. Aunque Gascogne y Ezra coincidían que era por uno de _esos_ motivos que había empezado a sentirse atraído por ella. De todas formas, Misty había dicho en alguna ocasión que uno debe amar a la otra persona tal cual es. Con sus defectos y sus virtudes…

Echó su cabello tras su hombro, y luego de tomar una larga bocanada de aire para serenarse, salió.

----------------------------------

- Hey Misty-

La aludida alzó la cabeza al oír la grabe voz. Se sentó en una posición mas cómoda en el banco, e intentó sonreír.

- Hibiki-

El joven apareció ante ella, la débil luz de la lámpara destacó los rasgos masculinos que denunciaban lo rápidamente que estaba creciendo. Misty sabia que seria muy apuesto en un futuro cercano.

- He estado buscándote-

- Oh…-

Hibiki se sentó junto a ella, sus pies se hundieron en el césped –Quería darte una explicación de lo que pasó hoy…-

- No tienes que hacerlo, Hibiki- la misma sonrisa temblorosa se hizo presente –Creo que lo entendí… Todos sabían lo que _hay _entre Dita y tu…-

Él se sonrojó atrozmente –Y-yo…-

- No tienes que explicármelo…-inconscientemente apretó su mano, interrumpiéndolo –Todo está demasiado claro…-

- Pero…- quitó su mano de las de ella y las ubicó fuertemente enlazadas en sus rodillas. Todavía apenado –Tu eres muy buena y cocinas muy bien, pero…-

- Ya!- rió poniéndose de costado, intentando mostrarse lo mas genuinamente natural posible –No tienes que explicármelo…-

- Es que puedes pensar que estaba aprovechándome de lo que hacías por mi…-

- No he pensado eso- miró el infinito cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza por varios segundos –Tómalo como un favor de una amiga a su amigo, si?-

- Esta bien- sonrió aliviado y se preparó para irse.

- ¿Hibiki?-

- ¿Mmhm?-

Misty giró la cabeza hacia él, la sonrisa en sus labios estaba presente otra vez, pero sus ojos se veían extremadamente tristes –Cuida de Dita… Puede que al principio hayamos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero es muy buena. Es una persona muy valiosa, y no merece que la lastimen. Ella te quiere mucho, corresponde puramente a su cariño, si?-

Él asintió, sonrojado otra vez –Lo haré-

----------------------------------

- Estas muy contenta Dita-chan –Ezra dejó el tejido que estaba haciendo, y le sonrió a su amiga. Señaló con un gesto su apariencia –Te has arreglado mucho, tu cabello luce diferente de esa forma-

- Quería verme bien para Hibiki-san –torció la cabeza hacia un costado. Por un segundo, sus ojos adquirieron una apenada expresión –¿Me veo mal?-

- Claro que no. Estas muy linda –le dio una suave palmeada en el hombro, restándole importancia a esa preocupación –Hibiki-chan coincidirá conmigo, ya lo verás-

Dita suspiró, poniendo sus manos enlazadas bajo la barbilla.

- ¿Lo quieres mucho, cierto?-

Ella asintió con entusiasmo –Si, mucho…- guardó silencio un instante y luego agregó con inquietud –A veces es tanto, que me asusta…-

- Es de lo que hablaba Misty antes…- Ezra dijo tranquilamente haciendo otra pausa en su trabajo manual –Amor. Un sentimiento infinito entre hombres y mujeres. Algo que puede matarte en un segundo, y darte vida al siguiente. Parece difícil de entender-

- Si. Es justamente lo que siento por Ali… Hibiki-san-

- Dita, debes ser tu misma-

- Pero no quiero que Hibiki sienta pena de mi…Alien-san se avergonzaria de Dita...-

Ezra dejó las agujas y el ovillo de lana a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro a su joven amiga –Las apariencias no llevan a ningún lado-

Ella asintió y apoyó la mejilla en la mano que todavía descansaba en su hombro –Teniendo a mi Oma lejos y viajando de un mundo a otro, pensé que iba a extrañarla muchísimo, pero Ezra ha demostrado ser tan buen amiga como Oma para Dita-

- Dita-chan…- dio una pequeña palmadita afectuosa a la pelirroja cabeza y volvió a su tejido sonriendo.

----------------------------------

_- ¿Hibiki-san?-_

_- Huh. ¿Qué quieres ahora?-_

_Ella pareció dolida por su forma de hablar, bajó la cabeza._

_- Huh…vamos ¿Qué ocurre?- intentó con suavidad adelantando un paso hacia la chica._

_Esta alzó apenas la vista, su rubor fue completamente obvio. Extendió una mano cerrada frente a él._

_- Dita quiere entregarte esto…-_

_Bajó la mano sobre su palma abierta y sintió algo pequeño y frío. La miró con interrogación y no menos sonrojado que ella al descubrir lo que era._

_- Pero esto… es…-_

_Apretó la mano sobre la suya –Dita quiere que Hibiki-san conserve esto…-_

_Era la cadenita dorada con la piedra de Jade que ella usualmente llevaba colgada al cuello. La gema brilló por unos instantes en los ojos de ella._

_- Pero, yo no pued…-_

_- Por favor, Hibiki-san…-_

_- Pero es tuyo. Y debe de significar mucho para ti…-_

_Ella asintió –Por eso quiero que tu lo conserves…-apretó su mano un segundo mas –Algo mío que siempre estará contigo…-_

_- Pero yo no tengo nada que darte…-_

_- No tienes que hacerlo- sonrió –Con solo saber que sientes algo –mínimo- por mi, es mas que suficiente…-_

_Él asintió todavía mas sonrojado que antes._

----------------------------------

Hibiki entró a la cafetería, su estomago estaba rezongando de hambre. Con eso del combate, y los nervios que entre Dita y Misty le hicieron pasar antes de eso, su apetito parecía haberse incrementado en gran manera.

Se preguntó porque todas intercambiaron miradas cómplices y 'sutiles' risitas histéricas cuando lo vieron. Caminó algunos pasos y los murmullos se hicieron mas molestos. _Todas_ lo seguían con la mirada. Se mordió el labio, intentando disminuir el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- Vaya, pero si aquí llega nuestro pequeño galán…-

Volteó hacia la aguda voz. Jura estaba de pie junto a una de las mesas, rodeada de las demás tripulantes del Nirvana. Tenía los brazos cruzados con aire malicioso y una enorme sonrisa perversa.

- Ya, Jura no lo molestes…- la voz de Barnette se oyó a un costado, y luego una gentil mano se posó en su hombro –Me alegra haberte podido ayudar hoy…-

Hibiki la miró confundido y no menos apenado.

-¿Ayudar…?-repitió.

Barnette inclinó la cabeza graciosamente y volvió a palmearle el hombro –Felicidades Hibiki-chan-

- ¿Felicidades porqué?-

Todas a su alrededor soltaron risitas, e intercambiaron miradas traviesas y murmullos cómplices.

- Tu sabes porque…- contestó la mujer volviendo a su respectivo asiento de trabajo –Y Gascogne estaría mas que satisfecha con tu _actuación _de hoy-

- ¿Eh?- Hibiki la miró con el ceño fruncido, luego se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a alguna mesa que estuviera vacía. -_Debe estar loca… esto de no batallar en los Dread debe de haberla afectado…-_

Siguió andando cuando la rubia mujer de antes le cortó el camino. Él hizo un gesto resignado, y alzo la vista hacia ella.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Jura?-

Ella puso las manos en las caderas, bufando disgustada –Creo que un simple 'gracias' estaría bien, aunque merezco que por una vez cumplas lo que estaba pidiéndote-

-¡No pienso tener un bebé contigo!- exclamó enojado –Y no entiendo porqué habría de decirte gracias-

- Típico de Hibiki olvidar las formas de cortesía, y demás asuntos importantes…-cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- ¿También has olvidado la promesa de Dita de ir a su habitación?-

Él se puso rojo –¡E-eso no es de tu incumbencia…!-

- Ya…- agitó la mano con aire aburrido –Tampoco me importa saber. Solo estaba esperando una mínima remuneración por lo de hoy-

- ¿Por lo de hoy?- repitió sin entender.

- ¡Ay, Hibiki!. ¿Se puede ser tan denso?- suspiró intentando calmarse – Yo los encerré en la sala de juntas, recuerdas?-

- Ah, si…- se mordió el labio al recordar la especie de declaración que le había hecho a Dita en aquel lugar.

- ¿Y bien?-

- ¿Huh…?-

- ¡Le confesaste a Dita que gustas de ella!. ¿No lo recuerdas?-

- H-huh… -él apretó los dientes- ¿C-cómo sabes eso…?-

Jura sonrió enormemente, también lo hicieron las demas chicas que estaban con ella. Varias risitas tontas se oyeron.

- _Vimos_ toda la comedia que montaron entre Misty y tu para hacer sufrir a Dita. Las muchachas y yo decidimos darle una mano… después de todo, aunque Dita sea una tonta, es parte de nosotras y de Mejjer, y merecía nuestra ayuda-

Hibiki rasgó los ojos –No entiendo nada… yo no monté ninguna comedia con nadie… y-y Dita no es ninguna tonta…-

Barnette sonrió y asintió. Jura la miró de soslayo ocultando una mueca fastidiosa, extendió una mano señalando la cámara que colgaba pacifica a un costado de ellos.

- _Vimos_ todo lo que ocurría entre ustedes…-

Hibiki pareció no entender lo que decía, luego por alguna razón captó la presencia de los tres televisores ubicados frente a ellos. Un profundo rubor de vergüenza subió por sus mejillas al recordar la cantidad de cámaras que había en la sala de reuniones.

-¿C-como pudieron hacer eso?. ¿Q-que acaso no conocen el derecho a la privacidad…?-

- No fue para tanto…- se cruzó de brazos- Dita se veía mas segura que tu… es increíble lo asombrosamente madura que puede llegar a ser esa niña…-

- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así?. E-escuchar una conversación privada…!-

- _Todos_ lo hicieron. Todo el Nirvana escuchó y vio _todo_ lo que hacías y decías…-

Aquello pareció enfurecer al avergonzado muchacho que estaba rojo a mas no poder, y que intentaba parecer sereno pese a las risotadas de Jura y de las muchachas de uniforme rosado y de uniforme verde que estaban tras y junto a ella. Solo Barnette se veía seria, como si supiera el enorme enojo, acompañado de vergüenza y humillación que se estaba comenzando a gestar en su interior. Orgullo herido.

- ¿QUE NO TENIAN NADA MAS PRODUCTIVO QUE HACER QUE HURGAR EN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMAS?-

Las risitas se calmaron al notar el furioso tono de Hibiki. Todas lo miraron con enormes ojos de asombro.

- ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?. Toda la nave estaba al tanto de lo que pasa entre Dita y tu, no es nada nuevo…-

- ¡ES HUMILLANTE!-

- Ya Hibiki, estas comportándote como un idiota –el enojo de Jura era evidente también – No tienes que avergonzarte por sentir algo por _alguien _como Dita…-

Se oyeron mas risitas y cuchicheos que celebraban lo dicho por la blonda mujer.

- Ella no es como yo, pero está bien para alguien como tu… supongo… Aunque podías haber elegido mejor…-

El sonido de la puerta automática abriéndose y cerrándose se oyó a la lejanía, pero era tal la furia del joven y lo extremadamente ridículo y humillado que se sentía que no le prestó atención. Concentrado solo en defender su 'ego'

- ¡ERA MENTIRA!. ¿LO ENTIENDES…?-

Jura dejó de reír -¿Qué significa eso?-

Hibiki tomó aire y el tono de su voz bajó unos cuantos decibeles, pese a que apretaba los puños de tal manera que casi fue un milagro que no se quebrara los dedos.

- Todo lo que ocurrió allí adentro…- ignoró la cara de pánico que le mostró Barnette- No fue mas que un juego, entiendes?. Lo hice para que me dejara en paz… Para que Dita dejara de molestarme, y la muy tonta se lo creyó…-

Pero ni Jura ni las demas dijeron algo. Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, y pese a que las había hecho callar y ninguna estaba riéndose de él, Hibiki por alguna razón empezó a sentirse perturbado. Con la sensación de que había traicionado algo…

- Quizás debas decírselo a Dita –Jura por fin habló. Su rostro serio –Está detrás de ti…-

Los ojos del joven se ensancharon de horror. La cara de Barnette seguía fija en algún punto detrás de él, con la misma expresión de pánico. Giró lentamente sobre sus talones hasta encontrarse a la joven pelirroja.

Dita estaba a algunos pasos de si. Tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos nerviosamente entrelazadas. Notó que la mayor parte del cabello suelto le cubría el rostro. No había que ser un genio para entender que estaba demasiado afectada.

Alzó la vista un segundo. Hibiki vio las lagrimas brillando en el fondo azul de sus pupilas, el rubor del llanto empañando sus mejillas, mientras se mordía el labio que comenzaba a temblar.

Pero no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella. No podía hacerlo frente a todas esas mujeres después de todo lo que había dicho. Debía conservar algo de dignidad, y… Dita no sería tan tonta como para creerle, cierto?.

Viendo que él no atinaba a decir algo, que confirmaba con su silencio lo dicho, dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado y empujando a Meia que acababa de entrar, salió corriendo de la cafetería. Las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

- Dita…- Meia se volvió al resto que aún conservaba el riguroso silencio -¿Qué pasó?-

Hibiki siguió plantado en su lugar peleando con sus sentimientos que pedía a gritos salir tras ella, y con su orgullo que exigía ser tomado en cuenta, y que lo obligaba a quedarse allí y dejar de hacer el ridículo. Solo reaccionó al sentir el fuerte impacto en la mejilla que casi lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡Barnette!-

Él se sostuvo la cara viendo a la mujer que lo miraba furiosa.

- Eres una basura, Hibiki Tokai-

Por primera vez desde que sus sentimientos aparecieron, supo que era verdad. Barnette tenía razón.

Él, Hibiki Tokai era una completa basura.

----------------------------------

_Continuara._

_Nota:_

_Puede que el recuerdo del primer párrafo (ese donde Hibiki le confiesa a Dita sus 'sentimientos') haya sido diferente a la versión de Animax. Pasa que vi la versión japonesa con subtítulos al ingles, y lo mas seguro es que sea dispar a la versión local._

_En fin, espero comentarios y si hay algún detalle que me olvido háganmelo saber, ese tipo de ayuda es realmente valiosa._

_Cuídense mucho!_

_L'Fleur Noir._

Aka _Sumi chan_


	2. Round II

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NO te arrepientas**

_By L'Fleur Noir_

Aka _Sumi Chan _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 02: Round II_

-… Y entonces él dijo que era todo mentira…snif… que no sentía nada por Dita… snif… ¡Que Dita era una tonta por haberle creído…snif…!-

Los sollozos llenaban la atmósfera, acompañados de gimoteos y demas palabras ininteligibles. La muchacha pelirroja tenía el rostro entra las manos, y a través de sus dedos se veían brillar a las lagrimas antes de desvanecerse camino a su piel, o en el suelo. Ezra la abrazó apoyando la llorosa cabeza en sus piernas, dejando que su joven amiga descargara su llanto.

- Dita-chan debías esperar que Hibiki-chan expusiera sus razones- acarició su cabello –Ya sabes lo fastidiosa que puede llegar a ser Jura a veces… Hibiki-chan debe haber dicho eso para que dejara de molestarle…-

- ¿Tú crees?- los grandes ojos azules la miraron. Su mirada aún empañada.

Ezra asintió sonriendo –A Hibiki-chan le gusta Dita, tanto como a ella le gusta él…-

La nombrada ladeó la vista hacia el suelo, sus mejillas levemente teñidas de color.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con Hibiki?-

Ella entró a sacudir la cabeza –No… Dita no se siente capaz de verlo ahora…-

- Pero debes dejar que él se explique… Estoy segura de que debió de haber existido una razón para que dijera lo que dijo -

Hubo un corto período de silencio. La puerta automática se abrió mostrando una nueva silueta femenina.

- Dita, necesito hablar contigo…-

- Líder-

Ezra palmeó la pelirroja cabeza con cariño y se incorporó.

- Volveré a mi puesto, Meia-san-

- Muy bien Ezra-

La mujer entró a caminar hacia la puerta abierta cuando se detuvo momentáneamente. Girándose hacia su amiga, agregó.

- Recuerda lo que te he dicho Dita-chan. Algunas cosas no son como parecen, debes darle una oportunidad ¿de acuerdo?-

La joven asintió mordiéndose el labio.

Luego que la otra saliera, Meia caminó hasta detenerse frente a ella. Estaba de pie ante la pelirroja cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo.

- Dita-

- ¿S-si?-

- Creo que ya habíamos hablado antes de este tema…- hizo una pausa cruzándose de brazos –¿Recuerdas?-

- Yo… yo lo sé, líder pero…- estrujó sus manos –Esta vez era diferente…-

- Lo sé… Supongo que sabes que gracias a Jura nos enteramos de todo lo que ocurrió-

- A-ah… si…-

Sonrió ante el repentino rubor bañando las mejillas de la joven –Barnette me explicó parte de lo ocurrido en la cafetería…- Dita desvió la vista – Hibiki es bastante presuntuoso pero… estoy completamente segura de que lo que dijo en la sala de juntas era cierto…-

- P-pero-

- Déjame terminar- alzó su mano enguantada – Esto es algo nuevo para ambos, y aunque a ti te ha resultado fácil acostumbrarte a ese sentimiento; él, siendo como es, y teniendo el carácter que tiene, debes entender que no le ha resultado sencillo familiarizarse con una emoción que lo atraía a quien siempre consideró su enemigo, lo entiendes…?-

Dita asintió, sus ojos brillando inmensamente.

- Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que ser paciente. A su tiempo, Hibiki estará tan seguro como tu-

- ¡Líder!- la abrazó. Lagrimas corriendo otra vez de sus ojos -¡Gracias por ser tan buena con Dita!. ¡Gracias por decirle cosas lindas siendo una niña tonta que poco concibe lo que es el mundo!. Líder nunca ha hablado de sus sentimientos, pero Dita entiende cuan complicado debe resultarle…-

Meia la miró con sorpresa. La cabeza pelirroja apenas le llegaba a los hombros -¿De que hablas, Dita?-

Hubo un pequeño silencio. La joven piloto no la miró mientras decía con voz baja.

- Dita sabe de los sentimientos de Líder hacia Alien-san…-

- ¿Q-que…?-

La muchacha pelirroja se incorporó sonriendo levemente, sus ojos cerrados –Líder es demasiado buena… Se preocupa por Dita antes que por ella misma… Escondiendo sus sentimientos para alegrarme…-

- Dita…-

Meia no dijo mas, la joven piloto tampoco habló palabras, pero el rubor presente en las mejillas de la Líder –rubor de haber sido descubierto su secreto- fue el único cambio que hubo entre las dos.

Y es que Meia –la fría, la dura- nunca demostraba emoción alguna.

----------------------------------

- Hibiki solitario, pyoro-

El joven ignoró la robótica voz. Se dio vuelta en la cama poniéndose de cara a la pared.

- Hibiki lastimó mucho a Dita…-

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza al oírlo. Aquello dolía mas con cada nueva repetición. Desde que Pyoro había entrado a la habitación no había cesado de decirlo. Al principio lo hacia callar con amenazas de desmantelarlo, pero luego conforme los segundos corrían dejó de hacerlo, sumiéndose en lo miserable que se sentía con solo escucharlo.

- ¿Si Hibiki se siente infeliz porque no busca a Dita para aclararle que lo que dijo delante de Jura era mentira…?-

¿Acaso se creía que él no lo había pensado?. ¡No había dejado de hacerlo desde que la vio salir corriendo de la cafetería!. Cerraba los ojos un segundo y le bastaba para ver la cara triste de la chica, las lagrimas brillando en sus pupilas implorándole silenciosamente que negara o explicara todo lo que había dicho…

- No es tan fácil como parece-

Pyoro dio unas cuantas vueltas observando al humano acostado. La almohada rosada que Dita le había hecho se veía debajo de su cabeza. La expresión del robot se suavizó un poco.

- Hibiki es orgulloso, pyoro-

Él se volvió a verlo.

- ¿Y cómo crees que ha quedado el orgullo de Dita luego de esto?-

No le contestó. Volvió a ponerse da cara a la pared. Pyoro no dijo mas, satisfecho por lo que había logrado, se fue.

'_Dita se ha quedado sin orgullo…'_

----------------------------------

La encontró en la cafetería, a la usual hora de la cena. Ella no lo miró.¿Porque habría de hacerlo después de lo que había dicho?. Pasó junto a él con su bandeja, su rostro serio y pálido. Se veía rara sin la usual sonrisa que decoraba su cara, o sin la alegre voz que resonaba por todos lados… Parecía una persona totalmente diferente a lo que era.

La observó alejarse, contoneándose suavemente. Pero ella no volvió la cabeza ni una sola vez para verlo.

Ocupó la mesa junto con Meia, Misty, Ezra y Barnette, quien parecía molesta con Jura. La blonda mujer se encontraba a metros de ellas con Duero, Bart y Parfet. Esta ultima le hizo una seña cuando lo vio, indicándole que tenía lugar con ellos.

Caminó hacia allí con su bandeja y se sentó junto al medico. Bart y Jura parecían muy cómodos con su charla y no le dieron demasiada importancia al verlo. Agarró el tenedor de plástico y se dispuso a entrarle a su cena.

- Hoy no planeas comer mucho- la voz de Duero lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Junto a él, Parfet estaba sonriendo débilmente.

- No tengo apetito- contestó, dándole otra vuelta a su tenedor, como si estuviera midiendo la comida.

- Quizás si Dita estuviera aquí…- la joven comentó.

Inconscientemente, el tenedor se clavó en el plato.

- ¿Hibiki te has peleado con Dita?- Duero añadido mirando a su joven amigo que parecía por demas muy afectado.

- ¿Para que me preguntas, si ya todos lo saben y…?- una carcajada venida de la mesa donde Dita y las otras estaban, lo cortó. Ella estaba sonriendo. Con una mano, ocultaba la mueca de una nueva sonrisa. Al parecer Misty estaba contándoles otra de sus anécdotas sobre la Tierra.

Hibiki volvió su atención al plato lleno frente a él. Lo miró con desagrado y se levantó. ¿Para que iba a estar ahí sentado sino iba a comer?.

----------------------------------

Acababa de darse cuenta lo hermosa que era la gema. Jugueteando con ella entre los dedos veía como cambiaba de color conforme los haces de luz la rodeaban. Verde, azul, violeta, aguamarina. Colores acuáticos unidos en una sintonía perfecta. Era el regalo de Dita. Se lo había dado apenas el combate acabó y estaban en el hangar. Ella esperándolo con esa enorme sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Él no había tenido nada para darle. Siendo como era, un ciudadano de tercera clase ¿Qué podría ofrecerle de entre sus pobres cosas?. Nada de lo que poseía, lo consideraba digno como para que ella lo tuviera.

Por eso había decidido que al siguiente planeta al que fueran, adquiriría algo. Algo bonito que hiciera juego con ella. Con esa inocencia suya, que por momentos parecía casi infantil. Con ese modo de ser libre y confiado que estaba haciendo que enloqueciera.

Pero, aquel plan había acabado rápidamente. Por su propia estupidez. Por su propia culpa.

La gema resbaló de sus manos abiertas y calló al suelo. ¿Como había sido tan idiota como para no mantener la boca cerrada?. Ese era su gran problema, tuvo que reconocer…

- Hibiki estas por aquí?-

La voz de Meia, hizo que guardara apresuradamente su tesoro en el bolsillo. Al menos contaba con el placer de que nadie sabia que conservaba aquello.

- Estoy aquí- respondió.

La silueta de la mujer se hizo presente ante sus ojos. Él se incorporó al verla. Ella se detuvo a escasos pasos de si, tan seria y fría como de costumbre. A veces se preguntaba cual seria el triste pasado de esa joven para que finalizara en esa actitud impasible. ¿Quién la habría lastimado tanto al punto de convertirse en un ser de piedra que parecía no tener sentimientos?.

- Hibiki- Meia habló con cierto tono de impaciencia.

- Ah, si?-

- Debo hablar contigo de un tema importante, pero no puedo hacerlo si te pones a desvariar-

- Lo siento…- se apenó. Cielos, aquella mujer parecía ser de hierro -¿Qué es lo que debes decirme?-

- Se trata de Dita-

Su expresión tranquila decayó. Su rostro se cubrió rubor hasta las orejas _'¿Otra mas?. ¿Qué acaso no es suficiente ya…?'_ –Preferiría evitar ese tema…-

- Eso no está bien. Ustedes dos están bajo mis ordenes y no permitiré que asuntos como ese interfieran en su trabajo. Exijo que lo arreglen-

- ¿Exiges?- Hibiki bufó –Yo no soy ninguna maquina, y aunque seas la líder a cargo eso no significa que tengas el derecho de controlar nuestr… _mi_ vida…-

- Yo no… -desvió la vista. ¿Se había sonrojado?- Yo no quiero controlar tu vida. Solo demando que el problema entre Dita y tu sea resuelto…-

Él la miró de reojo. ¡Si, se había sonrojado!. Pero ¿Por qué?

- No es tan fácil – respondió –No eres tu quien constantemente está llamándome 'Alien-san', o sonriéndome de esa forma tonta como si no hubiera problemas en el mundo…-

- Pensé que ella te gustaba tal y cual es –entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio -¿No te gusta Dita?-

Las mejillas del joven ardieron. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?. Y lo que era peor ¿Por qué Meia lucía como si el universo entero dependiera de su repuesta?

- Y-yo…- ¿Qué acaso no era suficiente?. Ya todos lo sabían – Y-yo… no lo sé…-

Los ojos de la otra se abrieron de golpe, se acercó a él haciendo que este retrocediera impresionado -¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

'_Estoy bajo mucha presión ¿Qué no lo ves?. ¿Y porque me haces ese tipo de preguntas?'_

- ¿Hibiki?-

Él la miró intentando sonreír –S-son muchas cosas y-y… es difícil de explicar. A veces es imposible hablar con ella… siempre está feliz por todo y-y… contigo es mas fácil hablarlo…-

Meia volvió a sonrojarse. A Hibiki estaba causándole gracia. ¿Meia apenada?. No veía la hora de contárselo a los demas, seguro que nadie iba a creérselo.

- Ella debiera de ser como _tu…_- murmuró sin tener plena conciencia de lo que decía. Luego meneó la cabeza, algo divertido.

'_Entonces sería diferente y la Dita que ahora am…no existiría…Todo sería aburrido y la adrenalina de los combates sería extraña. Dita está bien como es, y es por esa razón que siento lo que siento…'_

- ¿Deseas que Dita fuera como Meia…?-

El nuevo cuestionamiento interrumpió con sus pensamientos. Ruborizado, la miró captando la tercera persona que detrás de la mujer de cabello verde-agua frente a él, lo veía con enormes ojos azules abiertos y muy brillantes.

¿Desde cuando estaba allí?. ¿Y que era lo que había oído?.

- Di…-

Meia volteó también, todavía sonrojada y al parecer consciente de la poca distancia que la separaba de Hibiki.

Dita los observó a los dos, y tras notar el rubor en los rostros de ambos y lo relativamente cerca que estaban el uno de la otra, se llevó una mano a la boca y entró a sacudir la cabeza mientras retrocedía.

Hibiki dio el primer paso. No… esto no podría estar pasando otra vez…

- Hey!. Espera… N-no es lo que crees!- salió tras la joven pelirroja cuando la alarma de combate resonó sobre su cabeza. El pasillo estaba vacío, ni rastros de a donde se había ido Dita.

Meia se detuvo a su lado todavía apenada.

- Debemos ir a la batalla…-

Hibiki no la miró, entró a caminar hacia el hangar, diciéndose que por primera vez aprovecharía la situación dentro del Vandread azul para aclarar _todos _esos malentendidos con Dita.

----------------------------------

- _¡Meia!. Esto va mal ¿Qué diablos te pasa?_- la voz de Jura se oyó en el Dread plateado. La imagen apareció en la pequeña pantalla.

- Lo siento, Jura. Toma la unidad B de Dread y ataquen al enemigo por el costado-

- _¿Por el costado?. ¡Ellos nos triplican en numero!-_ Jura acercó su rostro al visor -_¿Qué ocupa tu cabeza en estos momentos?-_

- Has lo que te digo-

_- Pero…-_

- Es una orden-

El Dread rojo se perdió de vista junto al otro escuadrón. Los haces de las explosiones era lo único legible a distancia.

La bangata de Hibiki se le puso a la par. Su imagen apareció en la pantalla.

_- Creo que por una vez, Jura tenía razón… No va a poder. Es imposible que gane-_

- Aún no ha terminado. Dita…- Meia observó el Dread azul que pasó a toda velocidad junto a ellos –Hibiki y tu deben unirse- la sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzó por el rostro del joven no se le pasó por alto. Frunció el ceño. -¿Me has oído?-

Instantáneamente la imagen de la chica pelirroja apareció junto a la de Hibiki.

_- Lo siento, líder. Dita no va a unirse con él-_

_- ¿Qué…?-_

_-_ ¿Cómo?-

_- Dita no quiere unirse con ese humano nunca mas-_

_- ¡Pero, idiota!-_ él la estaba regañando ahora. Abrió enorme sus ojos marrones para que ella pudiera verlo bien –¡_Esto no es un juego y lo sabes!-_

Dita le sostuvo la vista todo el tiempo. Captó el pequeño rubor que por un momento tiñó las mejillas del chico al notar su intensa mirada, pero no le hizo caso. Se volvió al visor de Meia –Líder y Jura hacen mejor equipo con él que Dita-

_- ¡Dita no puedes hacer esto!. ¡Es una orden!- _la voz autoritaria sonaba irritada.

- Yo tomaré el lugar de Jura_-_ dicho esto se cortó la comunicación y el Dread azul se dirigió al centro de la batalla.

Hibiki salió tras ella -¡Espera!-

La imagen de la chica pelirroja apareció una vez mas. Hibiki nunca olvidaría la expresión dolida de sus ojos y la línea tensa de sus labios –_Déjame en paz-_ dijo y desapareció.

----------------------------------

**Continuará**

_Nota:_

_Gracias por los review! n.n_

_Y por cierto, Dita HABLA en 3ra persona!. No sé como es la versión de Animax, pero la que he visto yo –la japonesa con subtítulos –ella habla así, y uno la puede escuchar en japonés diciendo 'Dita' como primera palabra antes de decir lo que fuera que va a decir después. A veces se hace molesto, pero uno llega a acostumbrarse, y hasta le parece natural. En fin quería aclarar eso debido a los mensajes que me han llegado por dicho tema. _

_Agradezco a mi hermano y amigos por apoyarme en eso, y asegurarme que Dita SI habla en tercera persona –y que no era ninguna figuración mía...-_

_Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer este 2do capitulo!_

_L' Fleur Noir_

_Aka Sumi chan_


	3. El castigo

_¿No creen que Hibiki es divino?. ¿Seré yo la única obsesionada con el chico?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NO te arrepientas**

_By L'Fleur Noir_

Aka _Sumi Chan _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Ante Uds. un capitulo extremadamente laaargo…-.

_Capitulo 03: El castigo_

- ¡Déjenme pasar!-

La voz desgarrante, ronca de Hibiki, se perdió tras el ruido que hizo la camilla al desaparecer por la enorme puerta doble.

Él había estado acompañándolas todo el trayecto, desde que levantó en sus brazos el inmóvil cuerpo de Dita, oyendo los angustiosos gritos de Jura al ver la cantidad de sangre que cubría el pecho de la joven, y que estaba manchando su ropa también.

Ella había abierto los ojos por un segundo. Sosteniendo su estática mirada azul sobre él, mientras llevaban la camilla por los pasillos indicándole a Duero lo que había pasado.

- ¡Por favor!- Hibiki intentó zafarse de este que seguía sosteniéndolo firmemente por los antebrazos -¡Déjame pasar!-

- Esta es un área restringida. Sabes que no se está permitido el paso…-

Volvió a debatirse frenéticamente.

- Hibiki…-

- ¡Solo déjame entrar!. ¡No te molestaré…!-

Duero era mucho más alto que él; estaba perdiendo la batalla y el valioso tiempo de la chica si seguía con esa actitud. Se quedó quieto.

- Debes calmarte Hibiki. La batalla ha acabado bien, hemos ganado y solo uno de nosotros ha resultado herido… ¿No es ese un resultado favorable?-

El joven volvió la cabeza centrando su aguada visión en el suelo. La horrible explosión, la que él no fue capaz de prever y salvarla, se reproducía una y otra vez frente a sus ojos. El fulgor dorado cubriendo de repente al hermoso Dread azul… Los gritos de Jura y Meia. El horrible, horrible silencio que inundó su pantalla… Cerró los parpados abruptamente, alejando ese momento de sus pensamientos.

- Dita está estable…-

La voz infantil de Pai lo trajo a la realidad. La niña estaba frente a él con una expresión tranquila.

- ¿No le ha ocurrido nada grabe?- Jura cuestionó despegándose de la pared en la que estaba apoyada. Todas las muchachas habían mantenido un riguroso silencio mientras estaban ahí.

- El doctor ha entrado con ella. Le está dando medicina para calmar el dolor-

Por primera vez descubrió que Duero ya no estaba allí. Debía de haber entrado luego de lograr que él se calmara. Respiró profundamente y preguntó.

- ¿Qué era lo que ella tenía?. ¿Por qué estaba sangrando tanto?-

- Era su brazo- Pai asintió –Una hemorragia interna. Afortunadamente ningún golpe ha tocado sus órganos vitales, pero pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda batallar en los Dread…-

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?-

La voz firme de Barnette hizo que la niña retrocediera impresionada.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Hibiki también intervino agarrando a Pai del brazo impidiéndole cualquier idea de escape.

- Que Dita casi ha perdido su brazo- la voz profunda de Duero los hizo volverse –Necesita mucho tiempo para recuperarse…-

- Eso significa…- Jura dijo lentamente –Que nos hemos quedado sin el Vandread más poderoso en ataque…-

Hibiki apretó los puños evitando el fuego que lentamente amenazaba con quemar sus ojos. Pasó junto al doctor y las muchachas, y se adentró en la sala de terapia.

----------------------------------

La observó en silencio. Casi conteniendo el aliento.

Se veía tan vulnerable, tan débil en esa cama.

El único sonido que se oía ahí adentro era el del aparato que monitoreaba su corazón. Su respiración era suave, sus pulmones subían y bajaban imperceptiblemente gracias a la mascara de oxigeno. Todavía tenía la ropa rasgada, pero una gruesa venda cubría por completo el brazo derecho y parte de su hombro. Solo sus dedos, pequeños y delgados, yacían libres sobre las sabanas.

Hibiki apretó los puños. Deseó ser él quien estuviera en esa cama, y no ella.

Las últimas noticias bailotearon en su cabeza._ 'Dita no será capaz de maniobrar un Dread en mucho tiempo…'_

- Maldición…-

La palabra salió de sus labios casi sin quererlo. Acompañada de un sollozo que en parte denunciaba lo que le estaba costando mantenerse serio y apartado de todo. Cuando lo que mas deseaba era llorar y volver al tiempo atrás, a cuando en la cafetería le gritaba a Jura y las demas que lo que sentía por Dita no pasaba de ser un engaño.

_- No fue mas que un juego, entiendes?. Lo hice para que me dejara en paz… Para que Dita dejara de molestarme y la muy tonta se lo creyó…-_

Soltó un sollozo y rápidamente llevó la mano a su boca para evitar que otros le siguieran. Apretó los ojos sintiendo algunas lagrimas escapar por su acción brusca. Se sentó a ciegas en la silla, sepultando la cabeza entre los brazos buscando algo que lograra tranquilizarlo.

Se sobrepuso rápidamente. Calmando a medias el llanto que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Levantó la vista. Ella seguía allí inmóvil. Respirando con suavidad gracias a los calmantes que Duero le había suministrado.

Suspiró lentamente intentando controlar lo quebradiza de su voz.

- Y-yo…- hizo una pausa al notar lo inestable que sonaba –T-te… te amo Dita…-

Pero no sintió alivio tras eso, sino unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Quizás porque era su culpa que ella estuviera ahí con su brazo casi destrozado… O tal vez porque, pese a sus palabras y a lo que le había costado decirlas, Dita no estaba despierta para escucharlo y contestarle.

----------------------------------

-…Solo estoy tratando de ser amable…-

- ¡Pues métete la amabilidad en el bolsillo!. ¡No necesito tu ayuda ni tu cortesía!-

Con un gesto de fastidio, la joven de pelo azul alzó la barbilla en alto y salió de la habitación portando una caja llena de objetos raros, dejando al confundido muchacho con la vista fija en el suelo.

Hibiki se aclaró la garganta una vez seguro de que Misty se hubiera alejado lo suficiente.

- ¿Fraternizando con la pequeña sabelotodo?- preguntó ocultando una risita mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo.

- Misty parece odiarme… Siempre está tratándome mal-

- Ya la conoces, Bart. De los tres, tu eres el único por quien no se ha mostrado interesada- se tomó el mentón pensativo –Supongo que después de ver la expresión amenazante de Parfet, decidió que Duero no era su tipo…-

- Entonces comenzó a perseguirte a ti, y no le importó en lo mas mínimo la existencia de Dita…- Bart añadió riéndose, rascando su desnuda cabeza.

Súbitamente, la sonrisa de Hibiki decayó al oír el nombre de la chica. El otro lo advirtió.

- Disculpa…- miró al joven de cabello oscuro con simpatía –Duero dice que está mejor-

- Si, así es. Ya recobró el conocimiento y en algunos días será capaz de reintegrarse a sus actividades diarias-

- ¿No has ido a verla?-

- No- Hibiki suspiró. _'No soportaría el bloque de hielo que son sus ojos cada vez que me ve…'_

- Todas las muchachas han ido a visitarla. Jura dice que se recupera con mucha rapidez-

El joven asintió.

- ¿Y porque huyes de ella ahora?-

Hibiki suspiró en forma brusca. Había tenido esa pregunta constantemente dando vueltas en su subconsciente. _¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué ahora que por fin estaba despierta no se encontraba junto a su cama, tomando su mano, ganando el perdón de alguna manera…?_

Se escuchó a si mismo diciendo con un tono de voz bajo y dolido.

- Porque sé que en el fondo me considera culpable…-

- ¿Por qué tu también lo crees, verdad?- el otro no pudo evitar preguntar con voz cansina.

- Si… Creo que en parte ha sido mi culpa. Ella tratando de ser algo que no es solo por mí…-

- El amor te obliga a hacer cosas extrañas, verdad?- Bart puso las manos tras la cabeza observando el techo –Como intentar ser amable con quien te usa de tapete…-

----------------------------------

Misty golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Meia. Hizo equilibrio con la caja que llevaba y volvió a dar con los nudillos en la puerta.

Esta se abrió luego de algunos minutos, mostrando el sonrojado rostro de una Meia completamente diferente.

- Hermana mayor…-

- Ah, Misty- sonrió apenada y jaló de la muchacha metiéndola -¿Qué traes ahí?-

La nombrada miró a la joven por quien sentía una admiración absoluta, y se sorprendió de hallar su cabeza libre de aquel pequeño objeto que cubría parte de su ojo y cabellos. Así, Meia se veía más joven, más vulnerable y cercana quizás.

- ¿Misty?. Te he hecho una pregunta…-

- ¡Ah si!. Perdón hermana mayor- concentró su atención en la caja –Son algunos objetos que me han dado las muchachas para que Dita hiciera mas cómoda su estancia en la enfermería…-

- Oh. ¿Son solo objetos por parte de las muchachas?-

- Si. Los hombres no han aportado nada –nada productivo-…- suspiró recordando la 'ayuda' que le había ofrecido Bart –Y considerando el desastroso estado de animo de Hibiki, es mejor que sea así…-

- Oh…- Meia se dio la vuelta con el pretexto de acomodar algunas cosas, pero sus mejillas levemente encarnadas no se le pasaron por alto a la astuta muchacha de cabello azul.

Esta rasgó los ojos, pensativa.

- ¿Hermana mayor no dará nada para Dita?-

- ¿Cómo?. Ah si, claro!- revolvió un poco entre su escritorio y agarró un libro que dejó caer despreocupadamente en la caja que la otra chica sostenía.

Misty lo tomó alzando las cejas en un gesto de duda.

- Hermana mayor…-

- ¿Si?-

- No creo que Dita quiera leer esto…-

- ¿Por qué no…?-

Guardó silencio antes de decir –Dita no podrá batallar en mucho tiempo y…- la miró significativamente –Este libro es sobre técnicas de ataque con los Dread…-

- ¡Oh!. ¡Lo siento, no me di cuenta!-

Misty arqueó las cejas otra vez, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y negó imperceptiblemente entrecerrando los ojos.

----------------------------------

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

La voz grabe de la jefa retumbó en el ambiente. Las otras mujeres que estaban con ella guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta por parte de la joven que se encontraba sentada en la cama.

- Dita se siente bien, jefa. Gracias- intentó sonreír, pero el tono serio –muy serio- de su voz impidió cualquier gesto amistoso.

- Estamos felices de verte bien, Dita- Barnette añadió sonriéndole.

- Dita-chan nos ha preocupado mucho a todas…- dijo Ezra que estaba sentada en la cama cerca de ella, y con Parfet al lado, quien asintió reiteradas veces afirmando sus palabras.

La nombrada les extendió su mano libre, y ambas la tomaron apretándosela con cariño.

La jefa rodeó la cama, ayudándose con su bastón –Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, y no te preocupes por nada-

- Si, el enemigo está bajo control hasta ahora- afirmó Jura y levantó sus manos para dar énfasis a lo que diría a continuación -¡Fue increíble lo que hiciste ese día!. ¡Nos salvaste a todos!-

Dita rió débilmente y tocó su brazo vendado – Creo que esa fue la primera y la última vez que lo hago…-

- ¡No digas eso!- Pai la interrumpió molesta. Se acercó a ella blandiendo su títere rana –El doctor Duero dijo que será cuestión de meses hasta que los huesos de tu brazo se regeneren…-

La nombrada sacudió despacio la cabeza sin abandonar la sonrisa. Las demás la miraron atentas, sabiendo que iba a decir algo. Echó un largo mechón de cabello rojo tras su hombro.

- Esperar algunos meses es mucho tiempo para Dita…-

- Por supuesto que no- intervino Barnette –Es el período lógico ante una lesión como esa-

- Lamentablemente no disponemos de tanto tiempo libre…- Meia habló por primera vez, sorprendiendo a todas con su comentario.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Dita la observó de soslayo, un largo mechón de cabello enredado en su dedo.

- Nada. Solo lo que dije…- evitó la mirada azul y penetrante –Que esto pasó por desobedecer una orden…-

- Meia, creo que no es momento ni lugar para hablar de eso –Barnette se aclaró la garganta. Junto a ella, Jura asintió seriamente –Y si vamos al caso, tampoco estabas haciendo un buen trabajo…-

Las mejillas de la Líder se encendieron, pero no respondió.

La jefa frunció el ceño y le hizo un gesto a BC, quien escrutaba todo en silencio. Una débil arruga marcaba su entrecejo y tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Le hizo una cara de asentimiento a la mujer mayor y salió.

- Te dejaremos descansar, Dita –dijo Magno alegremente apretando con ternura maternal su mano libre-No te preocupes por nada-

- Gracias jefa, gracias muchachas-

- ¡Cuídate mucho!- Jura la abrazó omitiendo los gestos de dolor de la chica, y salió tras la jefa jalando a Barnette junto a ella.

- Nosotras también debemos irnos, nunca se sabe cuando la Pexis nos cause nuevos problemas…-

- Yo volveré en la noche Dita-Chan-

- Gracias Parfet, Ezra- Dita sacudió su mano y las observó irse, quedando ella con solo tres mujeres mas.

Pai se acercó a revisarle las vendas y dirigió una mirada interrogante a Misty, quien no había dicho una palabra desde que estaba allí con su caja, y otra a Meia que mantenía la atención fija en el suelo. La niña se encogió de hombros tras la tarea, y levantando su títere lo sacudió lentamente diciendo:

- Pai debe ayudar al doctor, kero. Dita ya se encuentra muy bien-

- Así es Pai, gracias-

Y la niña, luego de mirar detenidamente a las otras dos mujeres, se dio la vuelta y salió.

Misty contó los segundos desde que se fue. Dita la veía con curiosidad, sin duda esperando que hablase.

- Me alegra verte bien, Dita-

Ella asintió sonriéndole. Pese a los contratiempos y a las peleas pasadas, y luego de que estas se arreglaran de algún modo, ambas habían concebido una especie de camaradería, que sin duda finalizaría en una sólida amistad con los años venideros.

- Las muchachas y yo hemos preparado esto para que no te aburrieras mientras durase tu estadía aquí…- la ayudó a sentarse mejor, y ubicó la caja a su lado en la cama.

Meia las observaba en absoluto silencio.

Dita se rió un poco a medida que sacaba los objetos que las demas le habían enviado. Estos describían tanto a las personalidades de sus remitentes que no podía evitar la sonrisa. Un espejo y un perfume por parte de Jura, una pistola con balas de salva inconfundiblemente de Barnette (para practicar tiro al blanco –lo decía en la dedicatoria-) , un ovillo de lana rosada y dos agujas de tejer cortesía de Ezra, un anotador y lapicera enviados por Pai, una cámara de fotos sin duda de Parfet y su clan tecnológico; una novela de amor, suponía que de Misty ya que había bajado la cabeza apenada, apenas sacó aquel libro de la caja; y un hermoso vestido chino color rosa, igual a los cerezos en flor, y que no podía ser de nadie mas que de Celtic.

Sonrió otra vez, y el fulgor de su antigua forma de ser resurgió algunos instantes bañando sus facciones.

- Muchas gracias, Misty. Retribúyeles a las muchachas muchos abrazos de mi parte. A Dita le gusta mucho todo esto…-

- Lo haré- la joven de pelo azul asintió. Luego añadió –Los hombres querían enviarte algunas cosas de lo más extrañas pero me negué terminantemente. ¡Imagínate un esqueleto y una caja de píldoras con olor a chocolate pero que sabían a queso rancio…!-

Dita hizo una mueca. Una sombra de sonrisa también apareció en los labios de Meia.

- Pero Hibiki…- Misty suspiró –Hibiki está de lo más… extraño…-

Dita miró el techo.

- Tal vez no lo recuerdes…- continuó- Se puso como loco cuando vio el estado de tu Dread. La cara de desesperación que tenía al verte… Había tanta sangre…-

Dita guardó silencio.

- Fue él quien te trajo hasta aquí…-

- Lo recuerdo- afirmó todavía sin verla.

- Dita…-

- _No. No_ quiero verlo. _No _quiero que se me acerque…- cerró los ojos como peleando con esa emoción interna que amenazaba con ahogarla -…nunca mas…-

Misty intercambió una mirada con Meia, pero esta se encogió de hombros con expresión desamparada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí?

El silencio se extendía de una forma lúgubre y misteriosa…

- Dita… lee mi libro, si?. Es una vieja historia de amor muy común en la Tierra… Quizás te ayude a desentrañar los confusos sentimientos que…-

- Mis sentimientos no son confusos –la interrumpió con firmeza. Misty vio el eco de dos lagrimas brillando en sus pestañas –El que parece tener problemas con sus sentimientos es… es…- pareció pensarlo detenidamente –El que tiene problemas con sus sentimientos es Hibiki-

----------------------------------

Misty se había marchado momentos antes. Desde entonces una incomoda quietud reinaba en aquel lugar.

Dita no había pasado por alto el cambio en Meia. Sin aquella semi- mascara se veía diferente. Mas joven, mas femenina, mas… hermosa. ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra eso cuando la naturaleza había sido demasiado injusta con ella?. Según su propio razonamiento no existía nada delicado en su apariencia; ni había nada seductor en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Hibiki Tokai debía corresponder a sus sentimientos?. ¿No había dejado bien en claro que solo le tenía lastima?

_- Quisiera que Dita fuera como tu…-_

Podía recordar su voz grabe diciendo aquello. Las mejillas suavemente encarnadas de la mujer que ahora tenía adelante. También ese fuego extraño, intenso que se detuvo en su pecho cortándole la respiración. Casi doblándola en dos a causa de ese dolor que era mas poderoso que cualquier herida física.

Gascogne había dicho una vez que las heridas del alma eran las que mas tardaban en sanar, y en ocasiones ni siquiera lo hacían. Uno llegaba a acostumbrarse a vivir con una herida de muerte dentro…

Y ahora, acostada en esa cama, con el cabello hecho un desastre, su ropa todavía destrozada y manchada con sangre, y con los numerosos cortes y hematomas en las mejillas, se sentía infinitamente más pequeña y vulgar de lo que nunca había estado en su vida frente a esa mujer que era todo, _todo _lo que ella nunca podría llegar a ser.

¿Qué loco sueño la había cautivado a pensar que Hibiki se enamoraría algún día de ella?. Cuando tenía a Meia que representaba la perfección, la belleza, la madurez…

Dita apartó los ojos.

- Líder ha venido a verme…-

- Deja de hablar así, Dita-

- Es la única manera en la que Dita sabe hablar, Líder-

- Pues ya va siendo hora de que la cambies. No puedes seguir comportándote de ese modo tan infantil. Eres una mujer-

- Lo siento…- tocó su brazo vendado al ver las manos sanas y bonitas de Meia –Pero Dita no molestará más. Lo prometo-

Meia soltó un suspiro. Había oído esa frase tantas veces…

- De todos modos he venido a decirte algo que ya sabes- hizo una pausa –Quedas relevada de tu lugar como piloto-

Dita se mordió el labio. No iba a llorar. No iba a darle el gusto a aquella mujer.

- Sabes perfectamente que debemos buscarte un reemplazo… A estas alturas comprendes que no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. La batalla todavía continúa...-

- Lo sé, Líder. Y no debes hacerte problemas por Dit… por mí…-

Meia sonrió débilmente –Confiaba en que lo entenderías, y hasta tengo pensado quien debe ocupar tu lugar…-

- ¿Quién?-

- Debe ser alguien que tenga una buena relación con Hibiki…- Dita miró a un costado – Y creo que Misty es la indicada. ¿Qué opinas?-

Volvió su azul mirada a la de su compañera, y asintió ensayando un intento de sonrisa –Como siempre las decisiones de Líder son las acertadas…-

- Necesito que le des todas las indicaciones posibles, Parfet ya se ha puesto a reparar tu Dread y debemos empezar con los entrenamientos lo más pronto posible. Mañana deseo hacer la primera simulación-

- Hablaré con Misty, Líder-

Meia se sentía extrañamente feliz. Abrazó a la muchacha con cuidado –Sé que esto es duro para ti, Dita. Pero recuerda que la vida de todos está en juego…-

La nombrada no respondió. Cerró los ojos sintiendo sus labios temblar. Dos diminutas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

----------------------------------

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Cómo?-

Hibiki se descruzó de brazos y miró vehementemente a la alta mujer frente a él. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Misty que sacudía frenética su cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que ella reemplazará a Dita?- señaló con un dedo a la joven de pelo azul -¿Es algún tipo de truco?-

- Oh no, hermana mayor. No puedes estar hablando en serio…-

- Lo estoy, y es una orden-

- Pues yo me niego rotundamente a cumplirla…-

- La jefa y BC han dado su visto bueno. _Es _una orden irrefutable-

Hibiki ladeó la cabeza observando el suelo.

- Hermana mayor, esto es una locura… Yo nunca he manejado uno de esos y…-

- Aprenderás. Dita ha prometido ayudarte en todo, no tienes de que preocuparte…-

Hibiki alzó la mirada -¿Dita ya lo sabe?-

- Por supuesto…- Meia observó a los dos jóvenes frente así –No hay otra elección Hibiki. Misty es la única capacitada para manejar _ese _Dread y lo sabes…-

- Pero yo no quier…-

- Está bien- el muchacho interrumpió a Misty antes de que acabara de hablar. Volteó a verla seriamente. Notó como ella se esforzaba en mirarlo a los ojos sin poner en evidencia los tibios sentimientos que todavía albergaba hacia él –Si Dita está de acuerdo, también lo estoy-

A Meia no le agradó esa última frase. Denunciaba una intimidad y un nexo que ella no sabia que existía. Y ni siquiera parecía haber reparado en los cambios que había hecho a su apariencia.

- Estoy de acuerdo –Misty le sonrió extendiéndole su mano –Hagámoslo por Dita-

Hibiki asintió y se dio la vuelta, dando por finalizada esa conversación. Sus pasos retumbaron algunos instantes por el pasillo, antes de desaparecer.

La fachada de Meia decayó un poco. Sintiéndose extraña con ese tipo de sentimientos, solo atinó a morderse el labio inferior peleando con el ardor que empezaba a aguijonear sus ojos.

- Hermana mayor…- escuchó la suave voz de Misty, y su mano ligeramente se posó en su brazo. Pero no quiso voltear a verla.

----------------------------------

Cerró el libro y no aguantó mas las lagrimas. Estas se deslizaron otra vez por sus mejillas, seguidas de sollozos, jadeos y un llanto imposible de detener.

Tal como Misty le había dicho era una historia de amor bellísima. Una historia entre un hombre y una mujer que habían sacrificado hasta lo más valioso que poseían por el ser que adoraban. Ella cortando su hermoso y largo cabello, la única belleza que poseía, para comprar una fina cadena de oro para el reloj de bolsillo del hombre que amaba. Mientras él vendía aquel reloj, la sola posesión que tenía, para poder comprar un delicado par de peinetas plateadas que ella usaría para sujetar su suave cabello castaño… Habían renunciado hasta lo último sin una queja, sin dudarlo.

Era algo que nunca podría olvidar, y por eso las lágrimas caían y caían a medida que continuaba con la lectura. Más allá de los acontecimientos del libro, sentía que su propia historia estaba ligada a esa en algún minúsculo punto.

Porque ella sería capaz de hacer todo por Hibiki, aunque él no la tuviera en cuenta.

Se secó las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano, y con suavidad llevó la cubierta del libro a sus labios y depositó un largo beso susurrando un débil _gracias._

- ¿Dita-chan?- sonó la inconfundible voz de Ezra tras unos leves golpecitos en la puerta. Esta se abrió mostrando el rostro de la joven madre.

Al ver su rostro sonrojado y los ojos enrojecidos por el reciente llanto, se acercó preocupada a ella.

- ¿Dita-chan te duele mucho?. ¿Debo llamar al doctor?-

- No, no…- consiguió decir débilmente y le extendió su mano libre a su mejor amiga. Esta se sentó en la cama, y Dita la abrazó descansando la frente en su hombro mientras empezaba a llorar otra vez.

- ¿Dita-chan que tienes…?-

Pero ella no contestaba y seguía llorando, perdida aparentemente en un mundo de melancolía y tristeza.

* * *

_Semanas después_

- _Ya Misty deja de llorar_- Hibiki le habló desde la pantalla. Su rostro muy serio.

- ¡No puedo!. ¡No puedo hacerlo…!. Soy un desastre…-

_- No lo eres, y si puedes hacerlo-_

Misty se secó las lagrimas e intentó otra vez mover los controles, pero el Dread se negó a arrancar. Desesperada miró a Hibiki y a Meia quienes supervisaban el entrenamiento.

- Esto va mal…- Barnette le susurró a Jura.

- ¿Crees que Misty lo logre?. Es muy joven para manejar un mecha como aquel…-

- Es la única que puede hacerlo, lo sabes…-

_- Escucha Misty, tranquilízate. Es normal que ocurra esto. El Dread debe acostumbrarse a ti, y tú a él-_

Hibiki parecía doblemente maduro al decir aquello. Sin duda los días que habían transcurrido parecían haberlo marcado a fuego. Como si hubiera crecido y reflexionado de golpe. ¿Acaso tomaba bajo su responsabilidad que aquello saliera bien?

- Es suficiente por hoy, Misty. Puedes bajar- Meia agregó –Lo has hecho muy bien-

La joven de cabello azul descendió ágilmente hasta ella. Se secó las mejillas con un gesto –Lo siento, hermana mayor-

Se oyó otro ruido y Hibiki se encontró de pie ante ambas –Lo has hecho bien, Misty. No debes preocuparte, esto también lleva práctica-

- Soy un desastre…-

Meia le puso una mano en el hombro –Hibiki tiene razón. Necesitas tiempo y práctica-

Este asintió y se volvió a mirar al Dread azul que pacífico descansaba junto a su Bangata. Evidentemente estaba recordando esos momentos cuando sin quererlo esperaba que Dita bajara de su mecha para regresar juntos. A veces peleando o discutiendo, pero _juntos…_

Suspiró bruscamente y se giró a Misty.

- ¿Has ido a ver a Dita?-

La pregunta surcó el aire como una flecha. Meia lo observó mordiéndose el labio, Hibiki no se había sonrojado, ni había bajado la vista apenado como en días atrás. No sentía vergüenza ni bochorno al cuestionar aquello.

¿Había asumido de una vez por todas sus sentimientos?

- Oh si…- Misty le sonrió enormemente como si le agradara hablar de ese tema. Parecía que la amistad entre ella y la joven pelirroja evolucionaba favorablemente –Dita está muchísimo mejor. Duero le ha permitido dar unos cortos paseos fuera de la habitación. Las heridas de sus mejillas ya han sanado y los dolores en su brazo han aumentado lo cual significa que empieza a tener movilidad. Esperamos que hoy o mañana pueda acompañarnos en la cena…-

- ¡Eso es genial!- Hibiki sonrió con cierto alivio.

- ¿Por qué no vas a verla tu?. Estoy segura de que se pondría contenta-

Él negó sonriendo tristemente –No es buena idea aún…- cerró los ojos agradecido - Pero me siento completamente feliz de que ya pueda caminar-

Meia sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, y retrocedió un paso. Se aclaró la garganta, y su mano enguantada fue a dar a la altura de su corazón –El entrenamiento ya ha terminado, pueden retirarse-

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y se alejaron todavía charlando entre ellos.

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio, Barnette se acercó a la joven Líder por detrás. Esta tenía los hombros contraídos, y se mecían imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Meia?-

Se oyó un doloroso suspiro y algo parecido a un sollozo.

- Estoy bien, Barnette…- su voz salió débil y quebradiza –Me preocupa que el entrenamiento no funcione…-

Barnette no contestó. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado mirando a Jura con interrogación. Esta tenía su misma expresión de desconcierto.

----------------------------------

- Escuché que has ido muy bien en el entrenamiento…-

Misty se giró con su plato en las manos. Soltó un bufido al ver de quien se trataba.

- Métete en tus asuntos cabeza de ampolleta- tomó su almuerzo y se corrió.

- ¿Sabes?. Tienes razón, lo que hace o deja de hacer la pequeña sabelotodo no es mi problema- Bart tomó su plato y se alejó.

Misty se dio vuelta a mirarlo con las mejillas encendidas de rabia.

- ¿Por qué no eres buena con él?- sonó la voz a su costado.

Hibiki le sonrió también esperando su almuerzo.

- No me agrada-

- Pues creo que ahora has logrado que tu tampoco le agrades- hizo una pausa –Una vez que llegas a conocerlo descubres que es una gran persona, recuerda el cariño que le tenía a Shirley…-

Misty miró la comida en su plato.

- Todas las muchachas se llevan con él, menos tu. Que quiera ser tu amigo no significa que deseé tener una… relación contigo-

Las mejillas de Misty ardieron el triple. Hibiki reprimió una sonrisa y se alejó a la mesa donde Bart, Duero y Parfet lo esperaban.

----------------------------------

- Quiero regresar a Mejjer-

- _¿Qué?- _BC y la jefa preguntaron a la vez abriendo mucho los ojos.

La joven pelirroja no parpadeó tras sus palabras, se quedó quieta –completamente segura de si, pese a que era el tercer día que pasaba fuera de la enfermería- contemplando la evidente sorpresa y desconcierto en las dos mujeres que tenía adelante.

- ¿Puedes repetirlo?- la dama mayor se llevó una mano al pecho y aspiró una larga bocanada de aire. BC le alargó un vaso con agua.

- Quiero regresar a Mejjer…-

La jefa cerró los ojos exhalando otro agónico suspiro.

BC la estudió por sobre su hombro -¿Es serio?-

Dita asintió y se mordió el labio. Lo último que deseaba era armar un revuelo o jugar con la salud de aquella gran dama…

- Y-yo… yo sé que en estas circunstancias Dita no es de ninguna ayuda para nadie…- se tocó el brazo todavía vendado. A pesar de que habían transcurrido algunas semanas y las vendas abarcaban menos espacio en las heridas, estas cicatrizaban muy lentamente, y había momentos en los que el dolor era casi insoportable.

- Dita…-

- Jefa, Subcomandante no quiero ser una carga para la tripulación…-

- ¡No lo eres!-

Bajó la mirada. Sus largas pestañas oscuras escondieron el acuoso círculo azul de sus pupilas. Estaba de pie frente a ellas, y su mano libre tironeaba el corto ruedo del vestido rosa-cereza que le había obsequiado Celtic y que obviamente llevaba puesto. Alta y delgada, se erguía como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana en medio del puente de mando que en esos momentos estaba vacío.

- Yo _siento_ que lo soy…- rió involuntariamente –Que no puedo hacer nada útil para ayudar a mis compañeras…-

- Dita escucha- Magno Vivian se puso de pie dirigiéndose a ella apoyándose en su bastón. BC la seguía de cerca –Te conozco desde pequeña, lo sabes?-

Ella asintió y volvió a morderse el labio –Por eso le ruego que me permita marchar…-

- Pero…-

- Por favor jefa…-

- Dita ¿Tienes en cuenta que esta decisión afectará enormemente a algunos tripulantes de la nave?- BC habló ahora.

- Lo sé, Subcomandante. Pero también lo hago por ellos…- su barbilla comenzó a temblar –Si Dita no se va ahora, Misty nunca será capaz de manejar el Dread-type… Ella cree estar usurpando mi lugar…-

- ¿Pero y Hibiki?-

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, asintió con suavidad –Él estará mejor sin mí…-

BC se giró a ver a la jefa –Esta es una locura, no podemos permitirlo…-

Magno observó de soslayo a la muchacha que esperaba su aprobación con la cabeza baja, apretando nerviosamente ambas manos. De repente sintió mucha admiración por ella… Porque sabía cual era la causa de todo eso. No por nada había vivido ciento ocho años, y eso le había valido una sabia experiencia.

Dita estaba sacrificándose por ellos. Por el futuro que tanto deseaban, pero mas que nada por él. Por Hibiki.

- Está bien-

- ¿Qué…?-

- Tienes mi aprobación…- sonrió al sentir el brazo de Dita rodeándola. Y también la abrazó, después de todo aquella niña era casi como su hija. Ella la había visto crecer hasta transformarse en lo que ahora era. Y estaba muy orgullosa de ver la mujer en la que se había convertido.

- Pero jefa…- BC tartamudeó desde atrás, sin duda adelantándose al caos que esa noticia traería en el ánimo del Nirvana.

- Ya habrá tiempo para pensar…-

- ¡Gracias jefa, gracias!- Dita no cesaba de repetirlo riéndose, mojando con sus lagrimas el atuendo de la dama. Abrazándola como si aun fuera una cría.

- Pero te impondré una pequeña condición…-

- ¿Huh…?- alzo la vista.

- Alguien de la tripulación debe ir contigo, porque no voy a permitir que desaparezcas. Quiero saber como evoluciona ese brazo, para que cuando estés completamente restaurada regreses…-

- Pero jefa-

- Es una orden-

Dita sonrió –Esta bien- luego abrazó a BC también –Gracias, jefa, Subcomandante…-

----------------------------------

Hibiki había planeado hablar con la jefa desde antes de la cena. Sabía que esa situación no podría mantenerse por más tiempo. Pero era imposible que Misty manejara _aquel _Dread. Y confiaba que ya todos lo hubieran entendido.

Sus pasos retumbaron extrañamente en el largo pasillo. Pero luego el eco se repetía segundos después de los suyos… extraño.

Pronto descubrió la causa, cuando casi se llevó por delante a una chica.

Dita.

Era cierto, ella en persona estaba de pie frente a él. Con aquel vestido chino que no debía ser de otra persona que de Celtic. Vistiendo de manera diferente, pero no menos atractiva de lo que generalmente era. Y aquella prenda delineaba muy bien cada centímetro de su inquietante anatomía. Él tragó con dificultad.

- Hola…-

Dita se tomó el brazo vendado, quizás la había golpeado en el impacto. Desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

- Hola-

- Me alegra verte bien…- agregó consciente de que no había dejado de mirarla. Que sus ojos marrones seguían hambrientos cada detalle de su rostro ahora al descubierto. Ninguna marca o rasguño oscurecía su piel pálida. Misty tenía razón. Inconscientemente, levantó su mano para comprobarlo, pero al último segundo se detuvo. Apretó los puños

- Gracias-

Sabía que debía apartar la vista de ella, pero no podía. No mientras esos ojos estuvieran fijos en los suyos.

- Escuché que estabas ayudando a Misty a integrarse con tu Dread…-

No quería que el silencio entre ellos se extendiera. No ahora que podía verla finalmente.

- Si… Quiero ser de toda ayuda posible para que ella pueda manejarlo-

Tenía el cabello suelto a los lados de su cuello, que tímidamente asomaba por sobre el escote del pequeño vestido rosado. Un suave perfume le llegó a la nariz. Parecido al que Jura usaba. Se sonrojó.

- Te extrañamos… Te extraño- susurró –Los entrenamientos no son los mismos sin ti…-

Dita ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado. Se aclaró la garganta –Debo irme…- se tomó el brazo –El doctor no me ha dado autorización para estar mucho tiempo fuera de la enfermería…-

Y pasó junto a él a paso rápido, como si temiera que en el último segundo la agarrara del brazo frenándola.

Pero Hibiki permaneció plantado en su lugar. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza, en cierto modo complacido con aquel primer encuentro luego del accidente. Al menos habían logrado mantener una pequeña conversación.

Luego recordó a que iba, y volvió a sonreír. Ahora mas que nunca, debían aceptar que era una completa locura que Misty se hiciera cargo de un Dread que nunca le pertenecería…

* * *

La jefa había reunido a todos los tripulantes del Nirvana.

Y por la expresión seria de BC, Hibiki podía decir que el tema no era nada bueno. Quizás tenía que ver con Misty, y que la relevaban de su lugar como piloto…

Pyoro daba vueltas en el aire guardando absoluto silencio, como si de antemano ya supiera que era lo que los había llevado a reunirse allí. Lo curioso del pequeño robot era que se mantenía cerca de BC como si temiera lo que pudiera ocurrirle después de que todos la oyeran.

- ¿Qué será lo que la jefa desea decirnos?- Hibiki escuchó que Duero le decía a Parfet que estaba junto a él.

- Por la cara de la Subcomandante no parece ser algo bueno…-

Murmullos parecidos se oían a su alrededor. Allá adelante Jura y Barnette hablaban en secreto, seguramente coincidiendo en lo mismo. ¿Dónde estaría Dita?

- Escuchen muchachas, las he reunido aquí para comunicarles una noticia que si bien al principio parecerá ser algo triste, recuerden que primero debemos velar por la salud y el bienestar de nuestras compañeras…-

'_¿Huh…?'_

BC tomó la palabra ahora poniendo una mano en el hombro de la dama mayor.

- Dita Liebely dejará la nave en tres días…-

Hibiki pensó que había oído mal, que estaba soñando y que Bart o Duero lo sacudirían hasta despertarlo de aquella pesadilla. Pero los segundos transcurrían y todavía seguía oyendo la grabe voz de BC a pesar de que no estaba poniéndole atención.

- ...ha sido su propia decisión…-

Miró a los costados, todas las muchachas tenían una expresión de tristeza y melancolía marcada en sus rostros. ¿Aquello era verdad entonces?.

- …tomado la medida de que alguien la escolte hasta Mejjer…-

El corazón parecía estar latiéndole a mayor velocidad. Pese a los murmullos, y las palabras de la alta mujer, solo podía oír los latidos resonando en su cabeza. A sus oídos llegaban frases a medias que no alcanzaba o no quería entender.

- …Bart Garsus tiene la orden de acompañarla hasta nuestro planeta madre…-

Volvió la mirada lentamente hasta el nombrado que estaba de pie junto a Duero y Parfet. Todos hicieron igualmente lo mismo, pero el joven seguía ahí con la cabeza en alto y muy tranquilo. Como si hubiera sabido previamente esa orden.

Y BC seguía hablando.

- … y hacer una gran celebración en honor a nuestra amiga…-

Hibiki entró a sacudir la cabeza despacio, negándose a aceptar aquello. Retrocedió y pisó los pies de alguien. Murmurando un débil _lo siento_, salió a empujones de aquel mar de personas, hasta hallarse a salvo en el amplio pasillo.

Dejó caer la espalda contra la pared y se tomó el pecho como si le costara sobremanera respirar.

_- Dita Liebely dejará la nave en tres días…-_

----------------------------------

- ¡Una fiesta, pyoro!-

El pequeño robot parecía ser el único feliz en esa atmósfera. Colgaba guirnaldas aquí y allá, y alentaba a las muchachas que con sus ánimos decaídos no hacían más que quedarse quietas, con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

Este daba volteretas en el aire ayudando a Pai a colocar más adornos.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz Pyoro?-

El robot se detuvo en su marcha observando el serio rostro de Jura.

- ¡Tengo un As bajo la manga!-

- ¿Huh?-

En vez de decir algo mas, Pyoro señaló al único miembro de la tripulación que no hacia nada más que quedarse allí sentado, con las manos cruzadas sobre las rodillas y la vista concentrada en el suelo.

La blonda mujer reprimió un suspiro –Hibiki está en un estado lamentable-

- Confío en que él hará algo, pyoro-

- Si no ha hecho nada desde que oyó la noticia, menos será capaz de hacer algo ahora, cuando mañana Dita se irá con Bart…-

- Confío en que él lo hará-

Jura meneó la cabeza y se alejó a ayudar a Barnette con la comida para esa noche. Todos dentro de la nave parecían lúgubres, como si en lugar de estar haciendo una fiesta, estuvieran preparando un funeral.

Parfet apretó débilmente la mano de Ezra, cuando por tercera vez dejó caer el mismo adorno. Celtic se limpió las comisuras de los ojos con un pañuelo antes de alzar el ruedo de su kimono, y seguir colocando luces de colores junto a las guirnaldas. Misty estaba a su lado inflando globos con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en el suelo.

'_Espero que Hibiki haga algo…' _Pyoro añadió para si '_O esto se convertirá en un infierno…' _

----------------------------------

Bien, la fiesta había empezado.

Sin duda las muchachas se habían esmerado mucho y quedaba claramente al manifiesto el hermoso escenario festivo. Pero Dita no parecía haber reparado en ninguno de esos cambios; seria y solitaria se encontraba sentada con su copa de vino en la mano, observando como las demas parecían divertirse.

Desde que la noticia había corrido en la nave, casi no había hablado con nadie al respecto. Como si quisiera evitar el amargo tramo de explicar el _porque_ lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Vendrás a visitarnos, cierto?- la voz de Ezra se oyó a su costado.

Se giró a verla y le sonrió asintiendo –Por supuesto, nos mantendremos en contacto siempre…-

Se sirvió una porción de torta de fresa y captó la atención de esos inmensos ojos marrones que no habían dejado de mirarla desde que estaba allí. Por un segundo se mantuvieron en contacto, luego ella apartó la cabeza concentrándose en su postre.

- ¡Pai, tomará nota de todo lo que ocurre Dita!- la niña habló a través de su títere.

La joven asintió, y ladeó la cabeza señalando con un gesto a Parfet y Duero que hablaban metros mas allá –Sobretodo asegúrate de seguir los pasos de esos dos, y cuéntame todo lo que ocurra-

Pai rió y asintió emocionada ante la nueva tarea que le habían encomendado.

- Dita no le ha confiado ninguna labor a Pyoro, pyoro…-

Ella observó al pequeño robot, y tras depositar el plato de torta en la mesa, extendió su mano y la posó en su cabeza –Voy a extrañarte Pyoro…- le sonrió- Tu cuidarás de Ezra y karu-chan por mi-

Este debía de estar demasiado afectado que no corrigió a sus palabras. Se quedó quieto junto a la chica pelirroja en actitud protectora, con sus brazos tras la espalda.

- ¿Segura que estas bien con todo esto, Dita?- Barnette preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

- Si-

- Bart no se caracteriza por ser la persona más responsable del mundo, no entiendo porque la jefa lo escogió para acompañarte…-

Dita desvió la vista hacia el nombrado, que tranquilamente charlaba con Hibiki que no despegaba los ojos de ella. Por segunda vez apartó la mirada.

- Bart es un buen hombre…- susurró.

- Pero, pero…- Jura interrumpió. Barnette la detuvo.

- ¿Crees que estarás bien con él?-

Volvió a asentir –Bart me ha hecho todo tipo de promesas…- rió –Él realmente ha cambiado mucho desde lo de Shirley… Se ha vuelto más maduro y responsable aunque ustedes no lo noten, muchachas-

Misty se encogió débilmente en su asiento. Dita lo notó y soltó un suspiro –Lo harás bien, Misty. Desde donde esté, siempre estaré echándote fuerzas. Confío en ti. Serás una excelente piloto…-

Ella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por alguna razón _no _era por eso por lo que se sentía tan miserable.

----------------------------------

- La cuidaré con mi vida…-

Hibiki no respondió, por un segundo su oscura mirada encontró el suelo.

- …no debes preocuparte por nada…-

Dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones como si llevara una pesada carga en la espalda.

- ¿No vas a hablarme?. ¿Todavía me guardas algo de rencor?-

Despacio miró a su amigo.

- Ya lo sé, Bart. No es tu culpa, es solo que… todo esto parece un mal sueño…- volvió la vista hacia quien tenía su completa atención desde hacia una hora atrás – Y quisiera despertar de una vez…-

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres-

- ¿Por qué tiene que irse?- preguntó por centésima vez, y por centésima vez a la persona equivocada, ya que desde la vez que se la encontró en ese pasillo no había vuelto a hablar con ella.

- Ya lo explicó la jefa…-

- ¿Es que acaso se golpeó la cabeza u algo?. Ha estado comportándose extraña a lo largo de todo este tiempo –siguió sin oírlo -¿Has notado que ya no me llama con ese ridículo sobrenombre?. ¿Y que está hablando de forma 'normal'?-

Bart rió meneando la cabeza.

- ¿De que te ríes?-

- De ti, Hibiki. Los años pueden transcurrir y tú no cambias más…-

- ¿Eh?-

----------------------------------

Sentía que a pesar de todo ya no podía estar ahí.

Había algo que necesitaba hacer antes de que esa noche acabara. Antes de enfrentar a esa nueva vida que estaba esperándola, lejos de batallas, adrenalina y… lejos de ese hombre que significaba su existencia entera.

Una existencia que había llegado a su fin.

De ahí en más, viviría la vida de una excéntrica señorita de sociedad…

La aburrida vida de una mejjeriana.

Exhaló un suspiro y se tocó el brazo vendado evitando pensar que hubiera pasado si el accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido, o si Hibiki nunca hubiera gritado todo _eso _en la cafetería.

¿Habría sido mejor aquel extraño presente?

'_Destino… destino…'_

Se puso de pie y se excusó con las muchachas. Dijo algo de que necesitaba caminar, tomar 'aire', y recorrer la nave para mantenerla intacta en su memoria.

Ellas asintieron. No había nada que hacerle. Por más fiesta, el ánimo de Dita era igual al que había mantenido tras la última batalla.

----------------------------------

Dita caminó por el largo puente angosto, observando el peligroso vacío a ambos lados.

La enorme esfera azul-plateada de la Pexis apareció frente a sus ojos. Por un segundo, su resplandor la encegueció y parpadeó reiteradas veces hasta que estos se acostumbraron a ese nivel de luminosidad.

Apoyó el codo en la barandilla y dejó caer su mentón en la mano.

La luz proveniente de la esfera hacia mas pálido su semblante, y arrancaba débiles destellos color plata a su cabello. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el pedido que había ido a hacer hasta ese lugar.

'_Por favor Pexis-kun, ayuda a Misty a complementarse con el Dread… Que pueda ocupar mi lugar y sea de extrema ayuda en los combates… Guarda a Jura, Meia y a las demas… No permitas que ninguna de ellas se lastime… Protege a Hibiki… Haz que los planes que tiene en batalla siempre sean los correctos… A veces es un poco terco y obstinado, pero tiene un gran corazón… Ayúdalo…' _Una diamantina lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho _'Que él pueda corresponder a los sentimientos que Líder le profesa… Que pueda amarla… Que sean felices… Que todos sean felices, por favor…'_

Se mordió el labio al notar las lágrimas cayendo una y otra vez de sus ojos. Las aplacó con los dedos y volteó a ver al círculo enorme y brillante que abarcaba todo ese sitio. Diminutos haces de luz azul lo recorrían demostrando que su poder y energía estaban al máximo.

Cerró los ojos otra vez _'Por favor, Pexis-kun… cumple mi deseo…'_

Posteriormente sintió una muy suave brisa que alborotó su cabello. Era un viento delicado y amistoso, que la envolvió varios segundos en un manto febril antes de desaparecer abruptamente. La sensación que le dejó fue la de un tibio abrazo semejante al de un amigo al que hacia mucho tiempo no veía.

Abrió los ojos y la Pexis seguía igual que antes. Inclinó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

- Es hermoso Pexis-kun…- susurró.

- No es lo único hermoso que se puede ver en este lugar…- sonó una voz grabe y masculina, seguida de unos pasos que se detuvieron a corta distancia.

- Hibiki-san-

Él suspiró algunos segundos y se le acercó a paso renuente. Volteó el rostro hacia la fuente de luz. Sus ojos parecían más claros, al igual que su cabello.

- Así que planeas irte…-

- Ah… si-

Siguió mirando atentamente al frente –Te seguí al ver que no tenias intenciones de disfrutar de _tu _fiesta de despedida- hizo una pausa –Deseas irte pero detestas lo que las muchachas han hecho para ti… Es extraño-

- No me gustan las despedidas-

- ¿Por qué no?-

Ella guardó silencio. Se incorporó a medias de su posición y se dio la vuelta apoyando la cadera en el filo de la baranda. De esa forma podía ver al joven con mayor precisión.

Una tensa quietud le siguió a sus palabras.

- Así que vas a volver a Mejjer-

Dita asintió. Pese a la expresión seria de él, ninguna otra emoción le cruzaba el rostro.

- ¿Y que ocurriría si yo no te lo permitiera?- se giró a verla también.

Los ojos de la joven se ensancharon desmesuradamente. Sus mejillas se encendieron.

- ¿Q-que…?-

Él metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó el delicado cordón dorado sujeto al Jade que ella le había obsequiado semanas atrás.

- La persona que me dio esto prometió que estaría a mi lado siempre. Y esta era la prueba…-

Dita alargó la mano con el propósito de quitársela, negándose a oírlo. Hibiki hizo un gesto negativo y la sujetó de la muñeca.

- Devuélvemela…-

- Por nada del mundo-

- ¡Devuélvemela…!-

- Tu me la obsequiaste- incrementó la presión y notó como ella cerraba los ojos debido al dolor. Aprovechando el momentáneo lapso, la tomó del codo y rápidamente la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Dita no llevaba zapatos de tacón y eso le proporcionaba la satisfacción de estar a su misma altura. Las mejillas de ella seguían teñidas de rubor pese a la débil sombra que su cara proyectaba sobre la suya.

Su piel parecía más pálida, y nunca el azul acuoso de sus ojos se le antojó tan hermoso y profundo como en aquel momento. Cuando la luz azulosa de la Pexis se derramaba sobre la joven como si se tratara de algún tipo de divinidad a quien había que rendirle culto. Resaltando sus rasgos de manera tenue pero a la vez consciente. Él reprimió un tembloroso suspiro.

Casi creía estar lastimándola con sus acciones. ¿Qué derecho tenía a ponerle un dedo encima a esa mujer…?. Afloró un poco la presión en su codo, aunque no la suficiente como para que Dita pudiera separarse.

Su piel se sentía muy suave, y los muslos le quemaban al entrar en pleno contacto con sus piernas. Su cabeza descendió imperceptiblemente hacia la de ella. ¿Estaba haciendo bien?. ¿Qué era aquella emoción que parecía estar desbordándolo?. Dita no se movió, mantenía los ojos firmes, estáticos en los de él, mientras la distancia entre ambos se acortaba.

- No voy a dejarte marchar…- dijo Hibiki en un ronco susurro antes de poner fin al agonizante ruego de sus labios, que por alguna razón inexplicable pedían a gritos tocar los de la chica.

Los labios de Dita estaban cerrados tentativamente contra los suyos, y eran tan suaves como su piel. Y temblaban… Toda ella temblaba. Y él también, estremecido por una especie de corriente eléctrica que bajaba y subía por su espalda. Continuó besándola hasta que sintió - actualmente pudo sentir- que ella se rendía. Soltaba un suspiro suave y se acercaba hacia él ofreciéndole su boca. Su pequeña mano trepó a su hombro y se quedó ahí, quieta. Hibiki retribuyó sosteniendo su nuca, enredando los dedos en su sedoso cabello, y colocando su otra mano en la base de la cintura. Sintiendo la delgada tela del vestido, y el inquietante calor de su cuerpo bajo este.

Hibiki actuaba a intuición. Siguiendo lo que sus sentidos le decían. Haciendo caso a la ley natural, a algo inexplicable que parecía estar dentro de él. Acercándola más y más a su cuerpo, aprisionándola contra la baranda, todavía teniendo especial cuidado de su herida. Sus propios brazos la estrechaban hambrientos, al igual que su boca, que se entreabría sobre la de ella en un sensual movimiento que nunca imaginó pudiera causar tal placer.

Y Dita respondía a esos movimientos con besos pequeños que lo dejaban derrotado. Mientras su cuerpo palpitaba buscando algo que él desconocía.

Finalmente la falta de oxigeno los obligó a separarse. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y seguían manteniendo la proximidad. Hibiki esperó, seguro de que ahora le lloverían una serie de golpes e insultos. Pero nada ocurrió.

Dita parpadeó, y él no pudo evitar mirar esos labios enrojecidos a causa de unos besos que no entendía muy bien como habían venido, pero que habían sabido espectacular, y nunca podría borrarlos de su mente. Su pecho subía y bajaba intentado regularizar el ritmo normal de respiración, pero resultaba casi imposible.

Seguía guardando silencio y este se extendía de forma agónica.

Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de ella antes de que se inclinara sobre él y lo besara otra vez. No se lo esperaba y pestañeó confundido varios segundos, luego se perdió junto a ella, y sonrió sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios.

Dita lo estaba besando ahora. Oía sus suspiros, los sonidos que emitía a medida que el momento se intensificaba. La cabeza de ella se movió y estaba besando sus mejillas, sus parpados con una ternura infinita.

- Dita…- gimió y no supo bien porqué.

Y el beso empezó otra vez.

La Pexis se erguía sobre ambos jóvenes como la inmensa luna terrestre en un cielo oscuro y estrellado. Desplegando toda su luminosidad y bañando las cabezas de ambos como en una noche de primavera. Su suave brisa azur los envolvió de arriba a abajo, alborotando sus cabellos; rodeándolos, abrazándolos…

Allá abajo la luz era difusa, la silueta de los dos amantes parecía una sola y eso fue lo que la luz reflejó. Una sola sombra.

Una sola sombra perteneciente a los dos.

----------------------------------

**Continuará**

_Nota:_

_(Y finalmente ha llegado la miel a este fic! n.n. Personas amargas y/o repulsivas hacia lo cursi y/o romántico, abstenerse)_

_Perdón por el retraso!. He estado muy ocupada realmente, entre la gripe, fiestas, salidas, trabajo y varios fics de pokémon que he empezado anteriormente, no me quedaba tiempo para otra cosa! –Gomen, gomen u.u-_

_Pero en fin, aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo –laargo por cierto nn- de esta apasionante telenovela del mediodía! xD_

_Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que me han enviado sus review!. Los aprecio muchísimo, gracias!. En especial a Milagros por haberme pasado aquel hermoso video de poke 'Crazy for this girl', y por el video de Hibiki y Dita, el cual mi hno y yo no nos cansamos de ver –GRACIAS, y perdón por tardarme en esta actualización, sé que prometí hacerlo la semana pasada, pero realmente no llegué… u.u –con la extensión del capitulo no llegaba ni queriéndolo!. 20 hojas de Word! O.O-_

_Y mis saludos hiper especiales –junto con mi infinito apoyo- a Dita Tokai, escritora del nuevo fic en la sección de Vand _'Ayuda del Exterior'_. Suerte con tu historia, y continúala, está super interesante!. Dita & Hibiki 4ever!_

_Bueno, eso es todo y perdón por una nota de autor tan… extensa n.n_

_Cuídense mucho y… ¿Me envían algún review? _

_**L' Fleur Noir**_

_-fan absoluta y numero uno de Hibiki Tokai… :)_

_Adicional:_

_-.El puente ese donde Hibiki y Dita se dan su primer beso, es el mismo puente donde Misty y Pyoro hablan sobre la pexis en el capitulo 10. También, es el mismo sitio donde Duero inyecta a Hibiki, y este cae dentro de la Pexis en el capitulo 11. _

_Luego de ver ambos capítulos, me pareció un buen lugar donde desarrollar la primera escena romántica… con la Pexis brillando atrás de ellos como una luna gigante, no es tierno?_

_-.Shirley es la niña esa, de la que Bart se encariña sobremanera en el capitulo 03._

_-.¿Porque tanto empeño en nombrar a Bart y Misty?. No lo sé… solamente me pareció interesante xD _

…

…_voz de mando y clamor, voces que presagian tu amor_

_que ya me alcanza…_

…_ojos de principio y fin,_

_nunca se olvidaron de mí_

_abandonado…_

…_hoy a un paso más pude saber, que elegí la vida y su extensión…_

… _estoy en tu canción…_

… _estoy en tu canción…_

… _en tu canción…_

…

Adoro esa canción de Kiosco…


	4. El cambio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NO te arrepientas**

_By L' Fleur Noir_

Aka _Sumi Chan _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-.Perdón por el retraso!.-_

_Capitulo 04: El cambio_

Despertó de golpe y sin sueño. Con la sensación de haber estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua y de repente saliera a la superficie, desesperado por respirar la primera bocanada de oxigeno. Se sentó todavía agitado, dando un vistazo furtivo a los alrededores para entender donde estaba.

Su habitación.

Su cama. Deshecha…

Era cierto. Se encontraba en su cama. Pero allí parecían hallarse los rastros de una batalla campal que él no recordaba. Las sabanas hechas un ovillo bajo sus piernas, y la manta que solía poner encima de estas había desaparecido.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Intentó hacer memoria, pero lo único que recordaba era el puente; el beso aquel, inolvidable… y la Pexis. Una suave brisa azur envolviéndolos a Dita y a él durante ese momento mágico… Luego vacío. Su mente estaba vacía. Hueca.

Como si lo acontecido en ese lapso de tiempo se hubiera borrado mágicamente de su sistema, quedando solo el hueco que en el algún momento fue ocupado por algo.

Encontró la manta en el suelo junto a los pies de la cama, y sus zapatos más allá. Volcados como si hubiera tenido excesiva prisa en quitárselos.

Encontró algunos objetos mas diseminados en el suelo, y tras acomodarlos se apoyó en la pared intentando recordar algo en lo ocurrido esa noche.

Pero nada. Nada… Nada apareció en su vacía mente.

----------------------------------

Le asombró aquel inusual silencio.

Las luces del pasillo estaban bajas y ningún ruido se oía. Se preguntó sino sería demasiado temprano y quizás todavía estuvieran durmiendo.

Rechazó esto último.

Llegó al puente de mando y lo encontró vacío. Aquello hizo que frunciera el ceño, y enfilara directamente a la cafetería. No se escuchaban murmullos, ni pasos, o algo, en verdad parecía que ese lugar también estaba vacío.

Pero no lo estaba.

Tras abrirse la puerta automática halló a un pequeño grupo de mujeres que intercambiaron gestos de sorpresa y estupor al verlo. Raro, las chicas que usualmente estaban con Barnette - las que preparaban la salida de los Dreads y demás- habían desaparecido.

- Hibiki…- murmuró Barnette quien parecía ser la única capaz de hablar.

Las demas mujeres parecían estar a miles de kilómetros de allí. Como si hubiera, o estuviera ocurriendo algo realmente malo.

Él le devolvió una mueva interrogante a quien le había hablado, y paseó ansioso la mirada entre ellas esperando encontrar la adorada cabeza pelirroja.

- Hibiki- BC habló ahora acercándose hacia él y poniendo las manos en sus hombros en un intento de atraer su atención.

- ¿Si?- la miró arqueando una ceja porque nunca, _nunca_, la Subcomandante había actuado de aquel modo consigo. Por sobre su hombro advirtió que Ezra salía presurosa de aquel lugar deshecha en llanto.

Dita no se hallaba entre ellas y tuvo la sensación de que algo extraño había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Misty tenía la cabeza gacha, la mayor parte de su largo cabello azul le tapaba el rostro. Jura y Pyoro estaban a algunos metros de ella con su misma expresión. Solo Meia parecía ser la única capaz de mirarlo completamente a los ojos. Y lo estaba haciendo, pero no supo identificar que emoción era la que sus cristalinas pupilas reflejaban.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó por fin, volviéndose a BC que seguía sujetándolo de los hombros -¿Por qué todas tienen esa cara de lamento?-

La repentina frase le hizo recordar a Gascogne… ¿Cuántas veces ella le había preguntado lo mismo cuando solía pelearse con Dita, o cuando sus sentimientos hacia ella eran tan confusos que se creía en guerra con toda la nave?

Recordar a Gascogne todavía le resultaba doloroso, sobre todo cuando no tenía con quien compartir el increíble momento que había pasado con Dita tarde en la noche… Oh, como extrañaba a su amiga.

- Hibiki… huh…- la Subcomandante vaciló.

En ese momento, una de las puertas automáticas se abrió, y las demas muchachas del registro hicieron su aparición, abrazándose entre ellas y llorando como si el mundo se hubiera acabado.

- Hey, ustedes…- Barnette les habló con suavidad, y poniendo su mejor sonrisa murmuró –_Smile, smile…-_

Pero instantáneamente, en lugar de calmar el llanto, este se incrementó el doble, llenando de chillidos y balbuceos todo el lugar. La tensión comenzó a ser tan palpable que era capaz de ser cortada con un cuchillo.

'_Gascogne solía usar esa frase cuando algo extremadamente malo ocurría…' _

Hibiki le dio un brusco empujó a BC, retrocedió por inercia algunos pasos. Observó con una mueca desencajada a Misty, luego a Meia y finalmente a la morena mujer.

- ¿Dónde está Dita?-

La pregunta salió extrañamente calmada pese a la extraña sensación que le corría por la médula.

Pyoro tenía una mueca tal que sin duda igualaba el alto nivel de tristeza que todas sentían. Misty se encogió en su lugar, y el llanto de las otras alcanzó un grado aún mayor.

- Dita se fue, Hibiki- BC finalmente dijo –Hace menos de una hora. Se fue con Bart como estaba planeado-

Él se rió –No pudo irse… no…- sacudió la cabeza – Ella no pudo irse después de… después de lo que pasó ayer…-

- Estaba mas que decidida- Meia habló por fin acercándose hasta donde estaba.

Él la miró, pero no fue capaz de decir algo más. Paseó la mirada entre las otras, pero estas tenían idéntica expresión en sus rostros. Apretó los puños.

- Quiero estar solo-

Dicho aquello, caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Al llegar hacia la puerta, y al abrirse esta, se giró algunos segundos.

- Avísenme cuando estemos en batalla, hasta entonces que nadie me moleste-

Salió, y la puerta se cerró tras su espalda.

----------------------------------

Era la primera vez que entraba a ese lugar.

En otras circunstancias, quizás lo hubiera hecho ante el cumplimento de una promesa, pero ahora… ahora era solo para cerciorarse con sus propios ojos que lo que le habían dicho era cierto.

Y lo era.

Parecía extraño. La habitación era tal y como él la había imaginado, destilaba empeño infantil por donde se la mirase. Y toda su decoración estaba intacta, como si ella solo se hubiera ausentado algunos minutos, en lugar del tiempo indefinido que en verdad era.

La prueba de eso, era el closed abierto de par en par y completamente vacío. Nada, nada había quedado en ese placar desierto. Ella había consentido en llevarse su ropa y todos sus elementos personales, pero había dejado todos los juguetes allí.

Todos esos pequeños alien's de felpa que lo representaban a él, a lo que sentía, al cariño que le tenía… Todo eso había quedado ahí abandonado.

Y Hibiki lo entendió. Tan claro como el agua. Porque Dita había renunciado a él al hacer eso, había dejado sus sentimientos en el Nirvana, sus lágrimas pasadas y todos sus intentos de agradarle; había dejado el beso maravilloso del puente, y los últimos minutos juntos, que aunque no recordaba _presentía_ habían sido junto a ella… Pero Dita había renunciado por completo a todo aquello.

Y él cerró los ojos abruptamente al entenderlo, al comprenderlo, y ni una sola lágrima derramó porque no las merecía; frunció los labios ahogando el grito de rabia e impotencia que toda esa situación le causaba. Y en su lugar, en el lugar del tibio sentimiento que lo embargaba cada vez que ella solía pasar junto a él, una oleada oscura, horrible, hizo aparición opacando cualquier rastro de sentimiento que todavía tuviera.

Desde ese día en más, Dita Liebely estaba tan muerta para Hibiki, como él lo estaba para ella.

----------------------------------

_8 semanas después_

- Esta atmósfera no me agrada…- Magno Vivian sorbió de su taza de te, observando a BC quien tenía la barbilla apoyada en las manos, los codos rozando la superficie de la mesa.

- Estoy de acuerdo- murmuró la morena mujer –No hay batallas, no hay noticias de Dita y Bart, cuando se supone ya debieron de haber llegado… Hibiki actuando de ese modo extraño…-

- Y Meia…-

- _Y _Meia…- BC suspiró entrecerrando los ojos –Ya no es un tema para seguir ignorando-

- Lo sé- se sirvió te otra vez –Pero debemos ponernos de acuerdo en lo que le vamos a decir, en _ese_ estado todas las personas se vuelven vulnerables, y lo que menos necesitamos es poner en una situación de vulnerabilidad a nuestra _Líder_…-

BC asintió.

- Y luego Hibiki es otro asunto…- la dama mayor prosiguió –Y ahí un _nuevo_ problema… Lo que le digamos a Meia bien puede repercutir en Hibiki, en su condición no sabemos como puede reaccionar…-

- Huf… ¿Quién diría que esa pequeña pelirroja podría poner la nave patas para arriba con solo desaparecer?-

- No es su culpa, Buzam- la jefa empujó su taza vacía a un lado- Las cosas hubieran sido aún peor con ella aquí. Y otra catástrofe como la de Dita no hubiera sido capaz de tolerar… -

- Eso seria poner en tela de juicio la capacidad de Meia como Líder…-

- Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso no he hablado con ella luego del accidente, pero esta situación no da para más…- la jefa se puso de pie tomando su bastón – Llámala, BC, y después envía por Hibiki-

- Por supuesto…-

----------------------------------

_- ¿No te parece extraño que ni Dita ni Bart se hayan comunicado con nosotros?-_

Hibiki soltó una maldición entre dientes, observó la cara de Misty en la pantalla de su bangata –Concéntrate, estamos entrenando-

_- Ya puedo manejar el Dread, y he demostrado que tengo cualidades para ser una buena piloto…-_ le sonrió, haciéndole el signo de la victoria –_Vamos Hibiki-sensei, podemos permitirnos este tiempo de recreo. Y volviendo al anterior tema, estoy preocupada… según Ezra ya debíamos de tener noticias de ellos…-_

La voz de la chica le llegó como una brisa, pero Hibiki la ignoró. Observó el muñequito que colgaba en el control, bajo su mano. En esas semanas no se había atrevido a verlo, pero ahora le dedicó una muy exhaustiva ojeada.

_- Me preocupa, Hibiki… Me preocupa mucho-_

- Ella debe de estar muy bien –tomó el muñequito en su mano y lo apretó hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos –Y si no se comunica con nosotros es porque no quiere hacerlo-

_- ¿De verdad crees eso Hibiki?-_

- Ella tiene a Bart ahora…- él levantó la vista, y de un tirón arrancó el objeto. Observó la mirada apenada en los ojos de Misty, arrojó el muñeco en el suelo y le puso el pie encima en una acción ruda –Ella tiene a Bart ahora, ha comenzado una nueva vida sin nosotros y en el lugar que deseaba, dime… ¿Por qué debería de mantener comunicación?-

_- ¡Somos sus amigos!-_ la joven golpeó el tablero casi con furia haciendo que Q-chan desapareciera momentáneamente dentro de su arete amarillo.

Hibiki suspiro, se tomó algunos segundos y luego toqueteó unos botones a su derecha – Simulación _Delta_ comenzando- murmuró en su usual tono inerte –Concéntrate Misty-

Ella se mordió el labio, y se dedicó a dispararles a todos esos enemigos virtuales que aparecieron en su pantalla. Tras algunos instantes no quedó ninguno, y dando ella misma su entrenamiento por finalizado, saltó de la cabina de control del Dread azul y se dirigió al interior de la nave.

Hibiki soltó otra maldición entre dientes y se dejó caer en su largo asiento, cerró los ojos y le dio un golpe seco al tablero de control.

----------------------------------

Meia observó a la jefa con una mueca interrogante. La dama tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, la barbilla restando en sus manos en una actitud muy pensante. BC se encontraba de pie junta a ella.

- ¿Me llamó jefa?- preguntó la joven corriendo un mechón de cabello verde tras su oído en un gesto que era extremadamente inusual ver en ella.

- Si, siéntate- Magno le indicó la silla y BC le ofreció una taza de te que ella rechazó.

Pasaron algunos segundos de completo silencio.

- Te daré la posibilidad de hablar primero, Meia ¿hay algo que debas decirnos?-

La nombrada sacudió la cabeza en un claro gesto negativo.

BC se aclaró la garganta pero no comentó nada. La jefa a su lado no parecía dispuesta a imitar su silencio.

- Explícame entonces que fue lo que ocurrió el día del accidente de Dita…-

Meia abrió sus ojos ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de aquello?. ¿Dos meses quizás tres?.

- No entiendo a que se refiere, jefa-

- Bien…- se puso de pie y tomó su bastón –Sé que han ocurrido unas cuantas situaciones extrañas desde que Jura encerrara a Dita y a Hibiki en la sala de juntas, y el plan urdido por nuestra Sub. Líder no ha dado el resultado que todas esperaban. Al parecer han ocurrido un par de cosas insospechadas en el medio…-

Meia miró sus manos.

- …Quisiera que tú me hablaras de eso-

- En verdad, jefa que no entiendo a que se refiere. Lo que le ocurrió a Dita fue a consecuencia de su propia negligenc…-

- Meia- BC la cortó por primera vez en un tono bastante impaciente –Puede que Hibiki sea demasiado lento para darse cuenta de eso, pero Dita, la jefa y yo sabemos que tienes sentimientos hacia él…-

Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon furiosamente, no se atrevió a despegar la vista de sus manos.

- Meia ¿estas enamorada de Hibiki?- Magno habló ahora con voz suave.

Ella no contestó, contrajo sus hombros.

Ambas mujeres mayores intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

- No es malo que tengas sentimientos por él…- recomenzó la dama apoyándose en su bastón, dirigiéndose hasta donde ella estaba –Lo has escuchado de labios de Misty todo el tiempo, hombres y mujeres han nacido para estar juntos…-

- ¡PERO ESTO NO DEBÍA DE PASAR! – interrumpió apretando los puños en sus rodillas, sus ojos súbitamente más brillosos - ¡NO SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTO DEBÍA DE PASARME A MÍ…!. ¡YO CONTROLABA TODAS LAS EMOCIONES DE MI CUERPO!… TENÍA PLENO CONTROL DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS… NO DEBÍA CAER ANTE UN… A-ANTE UN…-

- Hombre…- susurró BC impresionada ante la explosión de carácter de quien solía ser tan controlada y fría como el acero.

Magno Vivian restó una mano en el hombro de la afligida joven, cuyas lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

- N-no debía ocurrir esto… No debía…- se mordió el labio inferior intentando mantener algo de orgullo – Todo debió de ser diferente… Dita y él juntos…- se encogió todavía más –P-pero este sentimiento… este horrible dolor en el pecho… Y-yo no quería que a Dita le pasara eso, pero Hibiki…-

- ¿Lo quieres?-

Meia cerró los párpados con fuerza, más lágrimas se escaparon ante su brusca acción.

- ¿Lo quieres Meia?- la jefa insistió con ternura.

- ¡Si…!. ¡Y no quiero hacerlo…!. ¡No quiero sentir esto aquí…!- se llevó ambas manos al pecho - ¡Odio sentirme así!. ¡Odio sentirme débil e insegura!. ¡Odio ser frágil cuando él me mira o me habla…!- se cubrió el rostro –O-odio saber que piensa en Dita cuando estamos entrenando… q-que la echa de menos aunque lo niega todo el tiempo… o-odio creer que en algún momento él pueda fijarse en mí de la misma manera en que se ha fijado en ella…-

- Meia…-

La joven sacudió la cabeza con violencia, y poniéndose rápidamente de pie salió de la habitación, dejando a ambas mujeres con expresión apenada.

- Es peor de lo que pensábamos…- murmuró BC visiblemente consternada.

La jefa reprimió un suspiro –Quizás hubiera sido mejor no permitir que esos hombres se quedaran en la nave…-

- No puedes estar hablando en serio…-

- No sé que pensar, y Jura no está lo suficientemente capacitada como para dirigir el escuadrón… Roguemos que los enemigos sigan con esta misma actitud por un tiempo más…-

- Siento pena por ella, creo que entiendo por lo que está pasando…-

La jefa miró a la morena mujer con una expresión penetrante, luego volvió a su habitual asiento –Dile a Celtic, Ezra y Amarone que cambiaremos el rumbo, no iremos a Anpathos-

- ¿Entonces a donde?. Debemos abastecernos…-

- ¿Parfet ha arreglado el sistema de navegación virtual?-

- Si…-replicó con cierta duda- No es tan efectivo como solía ser Bart pero funciona… ¿A dónde iremos?-

- A Mejjer. Este problema tiene que ser solucionado de raíz, traeremos a Dita y a Bart de regreso -

----------------------------------

Hibiki se encontraba caminando por el pasillo dispuesto a encontrarse con la jefa como BC se lo había pedido.

Los rápidos pasos en sentido contrario lo hicieron detenerse. La silueta de la joven, le hizo recordar cierta situación familiar ocurrida tiempo atrás. Quizás fue eso lo que lo mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, hasta que la llorosa muchacha colapsó literalmente en sus brazos.

Pero instantáneamente de sus pensamientos, la joven en cuestión tenía corto cabello verde-agua en lugar del color púrpura que él había visto en primer lugar.

Y se estremecía toda y era tan suave que contrastaba con la imagen mental que él tenía sobre ella.

- ¿Meia…?- preguntó en un susurro, extrañado de que la mujer de hielo pareciera tan tibia y vulnerable como cualquier otra. La abrazó visiblemente incómodo, pues la nombrada era más alta y ahora estaba prácticamente curvada sobre su pecho.

Meia no quiso pensar, le devolvió el abrazo con más intensidad escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro, llorando sin remedio por la situación en la que se hallaba, por lo que había ocurrido y por lo que restaba por ocurrir. Las lágrimas le humedecían las mejillas y la ropa de él.

- Meia…- Hibiki caminó algunos pasos de donde estaba y se apoyó en la pared confortando todavía a la apenada mujer. Su gesto no pasaba de ser puramente amistoso y amable, no todos los días se veía a la _Líder _de área hecha un mar de lágrimas. Le acarició el cabello y la espalda con movimientos lentos y suaves, diciendo palabras y frases que le parecieron apropiadas para lograr calmarla.

Meia sentía su rostro arder, y la lucha constante de sus emociones que por un lado gritaban que se alejara de él, mientras por el otro imploraban que dejara esa falsa máscara de autosuficiencia y se mostrara tal y cual era.

Y fue lo que hizo.

Por primera vez en su vida, dejó que los sentimientos predominaran sobre el control de sus acciones. Lentamente se incorporó de su posición, no le importó que Hibiki fuera algunos centímetros más bajo que ella; tomó su rostro entre las manos y antes de darle siquiera tiempo a preguntar algo, apretó sus labios húmedos de lágrimas en los del joven, en un beso rápido y asfixiante.

Él permaneció estático, con los ojos inmensamente abiertos, y los brazos repentinamente rígidos a los costados de su cuerpo. La presión del abrazo de Meia se hizo casi irrespirable, su cuerpo se pegó al suyo de un modo tal que fue demasiado consciente de los secretos que su anatomía femenina escondía a diario.

Y antes de que pudiera rechazarla, ella misma se alejó de sí. Dio un paso hacia atrás, cubriéndose los labios, horrorizada ante su actitud y ante la expresión desencajada que él le mostraba.

El rubor cubría sus mejillas y su respiración parecía tan agitada que cualquiera creería que acababa de ganar una maratón. Pero no…

- Lo siento…- titubeó y sus ojos se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas –Lo siento… no tomes en cuenta lo que acaba de ocurrir…-

Hibiki abrió la boca pero no supo que decir ¿Qué iba a decir luego de algo como eso?.

- ¡Lo siento…!- ella sacudió la cabeza y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo siguiendo el destino inicial antes de que él la encontrara.

Hibiki se dejó caer contra la pared otra vez, con el reverso de su mano cubrió su boca y cerró los ojos.

----------------------------------

_Esa noche…_

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme que diablos le ocurre a Meia?- Jura se sentó mejor en su asiento viendo a Barnette tipear algo en su computadora.

Misty tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara apoyada en sus pequeñas manos. Parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Barnette la ignoró.

-… y Hibiki es otro caso, para que tampoco se haya presentado a cenar debe de haber ocurrido algo realmente grave…-

- En eso estoy de acuerdo- comentó Barnette todavía concentrada en su trabajo.

- Creo que está demasiado preocupado al no tener noticias de Dita…- Ezra murmuró por lo bajo viendo a Pyoro pasear a una dormida Kalua-chan. La expresión apenada del robot no había desaparecido con las semanas –La jefa ha decidido que en lugar de abastecernos en Anpathos lo hiciéremos en Mejjer…-

- ¿No se supone que él debiera de estar feliz, entonces?-

- Él no está feliz, ni lo estará…- Misty habló incorporándose de su posición, viendo a las demas mujeres que tenían una expresión interrogante en sus rostros –Algo extraño le ocurre a Hibiki… y no tiene que ver con Dita…-

- ¿Eh?-

- ¡Es cierto…!- una voz infantil intervino, y un pequeño títere-rana fue visible –¡_Tiene _que ver con Meia, kero!-

Todas pegaron un grito de sorpresa y saltaron de sus asientos.

- ¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así!- Barnette exclamó tomándose el pecho, gesticulando airosa con su mano libre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Jura tomó a la niña de la mano y la sentó frente a ella –Explícate Pai-

Esta dejó de sonreír y se masajeó la muñeca, dirigió una mirada ceñuda a la blonda mujer y al resto, y sacó su libreta de anotaciones.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir Pai?- Misty preguntó insistiendo.

La niña ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado buscando, al parecer, la mejor manera de responder aquello.

- ¡Yo he visto a Meia y Hibiki besándose!-

- ¿Qué…?-

- ¿Cómo…?-

- ¿Qué dices…?-

Pai asintió, satisfecha de lo que sus palabras habrían logrado. Metió la mano en su bolso y extrajo su cámara de fotos digital.

- ¡La he visto con esto, kero!- y acto seguido enseñó la fotografía que ilustraba dicho momento.

Pero las demas parecieron incapaces de reaccionar, se encontraban con sus ojos y bocas bien abiertas viendo atónitas lo que Pai exhibía con tanto orgullo.

La escena recreaba dicho instante; se podía ver la expresión estupefacta de Hibiki y sus ojos abiertos. El rostro sonrojado y húmedo de Meia que distaba de la joven fría y calculadora que generalmente era.

- Que…-

- Extraño…-

- ¡Es asqueroso…!-Jura se cubrió la boca con gesto repulsivo- ¡Meia besando a un hombre…!. ¡A un _hombre_!. ¡Que asco, que asco, que asco…!-

- Meia no tiene cara de que eso fuera espantoso, kero- Pai asintió inocentemente viendo la fotografía –El que si tiene cara de nauseas es Hibiki…-

- Él parece a punto de vomitar, pyoro…-murmuró el robot, interviniendo por primera vez. La pobre Kalua-chan estaba con sus ojos abiertos luego de tanto alboroto.

- ¿Qué crees tú, Misty?- Barnette cuestionó a la menor del grupo que se había mantenido callada, con sus mejillas coloreadas ligeramente.

- ¿Y que va a pensar?- Jura intervino todavía cubriéndose la boca con la misma mueca repugnante -¡También ha de darle nauseas…!. Eso aparte de ser asqueroso y repulsivo es _antihigiénico_!-

- Vamos Misty tú sabes un poco más sobre el tema, cierto?- Ezra agregó con suavidad, quizás todavía shockeada ante tal descubrimiento; pero claro ella no era tan demostrativa como Jura.

- N-no puedo creerlo…- respondió finalmente la aludida.

- ¿Verdad que es asqueroso?-

Misty sacudió la cabeza, juntó sus manos en la mesa –De donde yo vengo, un beso es la expresión más grande de amor entre un hombre y una mujer…-

- Yo pensaba que era el tener bebés-

- Eso también pero…- Misty suspiró –Se puede tener un bebé sin amar a la otra persona. Sin embargo un beso es diferente, siempre significa algo: un beso en la mejilla es símbolo de amistad y cariño fraternal, un beso en la mano equivale a una señal de realeza y lealtad… Un beso en los labios es algo íntimo. Algo que no se lo das a cualquiera, algo que solo reservas para ese hombre especial…-

- Tiene sentido…- murmuró Barnette y observó una vez la fotografía que Pai había puesto sobre la mesa frente a ellas –Lo que no lo tiene es porque Meia hizo algo así con Hibiki-

- Yo creo que es obvio…- Ezra susurró. Las demás voltearon a verla –Líder Meia ama a Hibiki-

Pai asintió –Yo ya lo sabía, kero. Por eso Meia ha estado comportándose tan extraño…-

Barnette y Jura empalidecieron a la par -¡No puede ser cierto!-

- Creo que eso lo explica todo; el porque de su comportamiento, sus acciones… La decisión de Dita…-

- Pobre Dita, pyoro…-

- Ella debe de haberlo descubierto también…-

Las muchachas guardaron silencio entonces. Todas shockeadas ante el hallazgo que acababan de hacer. Pyoro sacudió tristemente la cabeza y salió de la habitación con la niña, y seguido de Ezra.

- Es increíble lo que un sentimiento así puede ocasionar…- Jura susurró apoyando el mentón en sus manos.

- El amor siempre vuelve débiles a las personas. No importa cuan fuertes, decididas y enérgicas sean... en un segundo terminan actuando de modo contrario a lo que generalmente son…-añadió Misty en igual tono bajo.

Barnette soltó un suspiro –Parece que no hay nada que pueda detener el amor entre un hombre y una mujer…-

----------------------------------

Hibiki se encontraba acostado en su cama. Sus ojos se habían cansado de estudiar el techo, a estas alturas conocía al detalle cada imperfección y cuanta tela de araña allí se encontrase…

_¿'Porque…?. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso…?'_ soltó un suspiro _'¿Qué diablos le ocurre a Meia…?. ¿Cómo fue capaz de… de…?'_ enrojeció _'¿De besarme…?'_

Sus pensamientos fueron a otro beso. Otro que él atesoraba mucho a su pesar…

La sensación de Dita entre sus brazos, su cuerpo tibio, las hebras de cabello enredadas entre sus dedos, sus labios suaves, tentadores uniéndose a los suyos en ese largo, largo instante…

Lo de Meia había sido distinto. Extraño. Casi a la fuerza, a él lo había tomado desprevenido y con la guardia baja. Realmente no podía expresar con palabras que era lo que había sentido en ese momento. Diferentes emociones se mezclaban en su cabeza al recrear el momento. Vergüenza, sorpresa, estupor… y algo suave y subterráneo que iba más allá de todo…

'_Meia… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo…?'_

Se apretó el pecho sintiendo un dolor agudo, extraño allí. Una opresión intensa que nada tenía que ver con Dita.

----------------------------------

- ¿Qué sucede Jefa?- Belvedere echó un mechón de su corto cabello rubio detrás de su oído, y se concentró en la expresión seria de la dama mayor.

Celtic se quitó la mascara de oso de la cabeza y observó su pantalla -¿Qué demonios…?-

- ¿Qué es eso?- Amarone se acercó a su propia pantalla. Luego volteó a BC -¿Subcomandante…?-

Pero la nombrada se había quedado de pie, dura, como una estatua. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y sus labios torcidos en una mueca indescifrable. Magno Vivian la observaba firmemente desde el otro lado.

- Es el escuadrón armado de Mejjer- Belvedere dijo en un susurro luego de tipear en su computadora –Y…-

- … Una línea de defensa de Taraku…- la jefa completó con firmeza.

- ¿Pero porque?. ¿Por qué están aquí?-

- ¿Ambos?-

- ¿Qué es lo que se proponen…?-

- ¿Subcomandante?. ¿Qué debemos hacer…?-

BC retrocedió algunos pasos.

_- Esta es la línea de defensa de Taraku, adhiera su contraseña para ingresar, de lo contrarío no dudaremos en atacarlo…-_

La voz masculina fue perfectamente oída en el puesto de mando.

- ¿Qué significa?. ¿Nos atacarán, porque?-

- Y no solo eso…- Belvedere se inclinó ante el pequeño mensaje que titilaba en su pantalla. El cual fue a continuación oído.

_- …Y serán tratadas como enemigos si ayudan a los hombres de Taraku…-_

- ¡Esto es una locura!. ¡Se supone que deben ayudarnos!- Amarone se mordió el labio –Ellas deberían de estar de nuestro lado…!-

- ¿Subcomandante…?- Celtic se volvió a BC que seguía pálida y sin moverse.

- Las zorras del escuadrón de Mejjer solo se ponen del lado que les conviene…- La jefa murmuró- ¡Parfet!-

- ¿_Hai?_- la silueta de la joven morena apareció en la enorme pantalla central -_¿Qué haremos jefa?. De una u otra forma ambos van a atacarnos…-_

- Sigue adelante, nosotras no nos detendremos-

_- Pero…-_

- Es una orden-

_- ¡Roger! -_y la figura de Parfet desapareció dejando la pantalla vacía.

Del otro lado se oyó nuevamente la voz masculina.

_- Veinte segundos antes de la orden de ataque…-_

----------------------------------

- ¿Qué pasa?. Pensé que ya habíamos llegado…- Pai se sentó en la enfermería observando a Duero que estaba mirando por uno de los grandes ventanales de la nave, y parecía mas extraño de lo normal.

- Parece que hay un problema Pai-

- ¿Qué clase de problema, si ya estamos en Mejjer no?. Ya estamos en casa, he visto el planeta desde aquí…-

Él observó a la niña por varios segundos, luego dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa.

- Me alegra haberte conocido Paiway Underberg-

- ¿Qué…?-

Pero su previa pregunta fue rota por el rápido sonidos de pasos. Varias mujeres irrumpieron en la enfermería portando armas.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

- Mantén silencio niña. Tú, ocúpate de ese hombre- habló una mujer que tenía la usual máscara extraña en la cabeza, a otra que estaba vestida como ella. Tomó del brazo a Pai y la sacó de allí pese al berrinche que esta hacía –Si no te quedas quieta será peor para ti-

- ¡Dr Duero!-

- Yo estaré bien, Pai- respondió este tranquilamente dándole una expresión serena a la niña, mientras ella se alejaba de él.

La mujer que se había quedado ahí, sonrió de un modo sarcástico y le dio un golpe con el reverso de su arma.

- Estupido hombre…- farfulló rudamente pese a la máscara que cubría su rostro –Muévete-

Y lo llevó por el pasillo, el cual ya estaba desierto. Había objetos diseminados en el suelo, se notaba que las piratas habían hecho lo posible por defenderse y no quedar como traidoras.

- ¡Duero!-

La voz desgarrante a su costado, lo hizo girar la cabeza pese a la ruda centinela que lo sujetaba del brazo.

- Parfet…-

La joven logró liberar una de sus manos de quien la tenía presa y se la extendió a él en un gesto de súplica. Los anteojos bailotearon en la punta de su nariz ante la acción, y grandes ojos color café hicieron su aparición, y ellos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Trata de ayudarnos… Busca a Hibiki… entre él, el subcomandante y tú deben hacer algo…-

- ¿_El _subcomandante?- Duero sostuvo su mano por un largo segundo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- ¡Oh Duero!. ¿No lo sabes?- reprimió un gemido y la mujer que la sujetaba a ella le dio un golpe en el brazo e hizo que ambos se soltaran –BC era uno de ustedes…-

- ¿Qué?-

- Muévase ingeniera- acotó la mujer que llevaba a Parfet y la arrastró por el pasillo –El doctor ya tendrá tiempo de enterarse de las novedades apenas regrese con los suyos- soltó una risotada –Si es que llega…-

- ¡Parfet!. ¿Que quieres decir?- él exclamó retorciéndose, tratando de volver hacia donde llevaban a la muchacha, pero ella solo lo miró con expresión triste y desapareció tras una puerta.

----------------------------------

_Horas después…_

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?. ¡Creí que éramos amigos!. ¿Acaso no estabas de su lado?. ¿No las ayudabas en las misiones que llevaban a cabo?- un furioso Hibiki gritó a una silenciosa BC que lo miraba fijamente a través de los barrotes que mantenían al joven preso.

Ella sonrió de un modo irónico. Su vestimenta femenina era reempezada por una de aspecto verde militar. Su cabello estaba recogido y varias insignias importantes decoraban su abultado pecho.

- ¿Desea que lo hagamos callar comandante?- un hombre preguntó luego de hacerle el conocido saludo marcial.

Su apariencia femenina decayó al suelo, cuando sus labios se despegaron y una gruesa voz de barítono tomó su lugar –Varios latigazos hasta que aprenda como debe dirigirse a un superior-

- BC…- Duero murmuró ignorando la mueca de rabia que tenía Hibiki.

- Si sabe lo que le conviene, doctor, no diga palabra…- dijo él/ella con la misma firmeza. Sin dudar de su rango y poder.

- ¡Te odio!- Hibiki se levantó de su lugar y se aferró a los barrotes -¡Eres igual a todos ellos…!-

Pero BC solo volvió a sonreír. Ladeó la cabeza –Adhiera diez latigazos más a su castigo, soldado-

- Roger-

----------------------------------

La noche corría lentamente dentro de esa nave. ¿Qué hora sería?. El tiempo pasaba a paso de tortuga mientras él no podía dormir. Las laceraciones de su espalda apenas le permitían tener algo de reposo. Menos mal que Duero había sido llevado a su misma celda, al menos ahora las heridas ya no le ardían tanto como al comienzo gracias a lo que sea que le hubo puesto para refrescarlas.

Se dio el placer de cerrar los ojos y pensar como estarían las muchachas allá en ese planeta desalmado sin ellos…

- ¿Hibiki?- la voz sonó en un susurro junto a él -¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-

Abrió los parpados encontrándose con un par de conocidos ojos color verde-musgo.

- ¿Me has oído?- insistió la voz en un tono presuroso.

- ¿Qué hace aquí 'comandante'?- siseó él en un humor cáustico.

- Debemos irnos de aquí…- continuó BC hablando en susurros y echando nerviosas miradas a Duero que ya estaba de pie –La jefa y las demas nos necesitan ahora…-

- ¿Acaso está bromeando?-

BC se rió. Pese a su voz gruesa, su aspecto no dejaba de ser el de una hermosa mujer en sus mediados veinte.

- ¿De verdad creíste que dejaría a la deriva a quienes han sido mi única familia desde el comienzo?. La jefa sabía mi identidad desde un principio, y ya ves no me delató… solo que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer ante los últimos acontecimientos…-

Hibiki se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, apretando los dientes en todo momento -¿No pudiste ser más suave en el numerito que debías representar?-

- Lo siento, pero tú me lo pusiste difícil haciéndote el héroe y eso… y no podía contarles el plan. Necesitaba que saliera a la perfección. Vamos, tengo una nave lista para abordar al Nirvana-

- La nave será difícil que se mueva… Barnette debe de haberle puesto una contraseña, de nada nos sirve que esté vacía…-

- Duero ¿dónde ha quedado tu sentido práctico y confiado?-

- En la enfermería donde tengo todo lo necesario para curarte…-

- Oh si apurémonos. No quiero alarmarlos, pero siento que necesito un medico…-

----------------------------------

-¿Se encuentra bien jefa?- Jura le preguntó con cortesía abanicándola con un trozo de papel.

Luego del odioso juicio en el que no se tomó en cuenta nada de lo que decían, las trasladaron a una celda demasiado pequeña, donde casi un milagro que no quedaran amontonadas las unas con las otras.

- Si, solo necesito uno de esos té que BC solía hacer…-

- ¡Oh jefa!. La subcomandante nos traicionó!- Barnette le recordó con un dejo de rabia en su voz.

La dama se sentó más cómodamente en la banqueta que alguien le había conseguido, miró a sus piratas y sonrió –Muchachas, BC es una de las nuestras…-

Estas menearon la cabeza en diferentes direcciones mostrando su disconformidad.

Meia se le acercó –Creo que deberíamos elaborar un plan de escape-

Esta la miró seriamente, luego alzó una mano y la colocó en su hombro –Me alegra ver que ya eres tú de nuevo-

- Siempre he sido yo…-murmuró la joven algo apenada –Solo que en los últimos días estaba algo confundida…-

Jura y Barnette la miraron con un gesto incierto. Misty se les unió, preocupada estrujando las manos -¿Podemos ser de ayuda hermana mayor?-

Ella les sonrió –Por supuesto, necesitamos el ingenio de Barnette y la sutileza de Jura para salir de aquí…-

- ¿Ahora que Hibiki no está, cierto?- la blonda mujer murmuró en un tono mordaz –Si él estuviera aquí supongo que no precisarías de nuestra ayuda…-

Meia se incorporó sorprendida de sus palabras. Sus mejillas se encendieron, se mordió el labio.

- No entiendo a que viene eso, Jura-

- ¿Segura que no?- Barnette intervino con cierta tensión en su voz –Solíamos ser amigas, cierto Meia?. Estamos aquí casi desde el comienzo, compartíamos todas y cada una de las cosas que nos ocurría…-

- Al menos nosotras siempre lo hicimos contigo- Jura replicó –Pero tú no…-

Los murmullos de las demas parecieron bajar decibeles ante la última acotación de la rubia y su agudo tono. La mayoría se quedó en silencio viendo esta inusual discusión entre las Líderes.

- Explíquenme a que se refieren porque yo sinceramente no las entiendo- Meia conservó su aspecto implacable, el mismo que solía usar antes.

- Muchachas…- Misty se acercó a las dos mujeres dispuesta a detenerlas cuando la jefa la sujetó del brazo.

- Pero…- murmuró consternada.

- Déjalas, ellas deben enfrentar esto solas…- la dama murmuró sonriéndole.

Misty retrocedió apretando sus manos, las demas piratas habían interrumpido sus conversaciones para prestar oído a las tres mujeres.

- Hablen- Meia se cruzó de brazos. Su rostro estaba tan serio que era imposible decir que estaba pensando.

A lo lejos se oyó un tumulto, y rápidos pasos seguidos de órdenes y exclamaciones. Voces agudas y gruesas unidas en una sintonía que asustaba. Una silueta se acercó hasta ellas del otro lado de la celda.

- ¡Amas a Hibiki!- Barnette le disparó sin preámbulos -¡Por eso has actuado de modo confuso durante la última batalla…!-

Los brazos de Meia cayeron sueltos a los costados de su cuerpo al reconocer a la nueva persona que había aparecido en su campo de visión. Estaba del otro lado de los barrotes mirándola firmemente. Su corazón detuvo sus latidos unos instantes, desde _ese _día no había vuelto a verlo…

- Y Dita lo sabía…- Jura añadió en un tono más calmo - ¿Tratabas de sacarla de en medio… por eso…?-

Los rasgos de Hibiki fueron perfectamente apreciados cuando la luz del pasillo recayó sobre él, mostrando su rostro pálido y confundido. Las muchachas reprimieron una débil exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿Hiciste desaparecer a Dita porque amas a ese idiota?-

Ella meneó la cabeza, se acercó hasta él aferrándose a las rejas con sus manos. El joven instantáneamente retrocedió con sus ojos abiertos como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído.

- Hibiki… n-no…-

Duero apareció por otro lado, forzó rápidamente la cerradura viendo de reojo a su amigo que se había quedado lelo. Meia por otro lado tenía los ojos demasiado brillosos.

- Al fin que aparecieron- Parfet exclamó intentando romper el ambiente tirante que había quedado, ayudó a la jefa a ponerse de pie –Ahora debemos encontrar a Dita y a Bart…-

- Y llevarlos a la nave definitivamente…- Misty agregó con suavidad. Tomó el brazo de Meia que seguía viendo a Hibiki.

- ¡No encontré nada que pueda servirnos para sacar a la jefa de ahí…!- se oyó otra voz femenina más enérgica y decidida. Pronto una alta mujer de cabello azul apareció junto a Duero quitándose una horquilla del pelo –Probemos con esto, he oído que siempre dan resultados en las pelic…-

- ¡Rebeka!- Ezra exclamó acercándose con la pequeña bebé en sus brazos –Saluda a tu Oma, Kalua-chan…-

- Ezra, entonces ella es…- el cerrojo se abrió cortando sus palabras. Se volvió a Duero -¡Hey, eres bastante inteligente para ser un hombre!- le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro, y volvió a colocarse la horquilla entre su espeso cabello azul, luego acabó por abrir la pesada puerta.

- Ahora debemos encontrar a esa tonta niña…- Jura se alisó el cabello y salió de la celda con su usual paso cadencioso.

- Es verdad Rebeka- Ezra se giró hacia la nombrada que sostenía a la pequeña Kalua con verdadero deleite -¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Dita-chan?-

- ¿Dita?- una mujer de tez morena y rojo cabello corto se adelantó al grupo, junto a ella había un número de diez mujeres o más.

- Varoa- Barnette la saludó con un gesto. Esta se acercó a la jefa.

- Diablos, en que estaban pensando BC y Gascogne para dejarla pasar por todo esto…?-

La mujer mayor sonrió con tristeza. Le dio una palmeada a la recién llegada y reiteró la pregunta de Ezra.

- ¿Dita ha estado en contacto con ustedes Varoa?. Hemos vuelto a llevarla…-

- ¿Llevarla?- Rebeka intercambió una mirada silenciosa con la mujer de cabello rojo. Esta asintió -¿Qué acaso Dita no estaba con ustedes en su viaje de entrenamiento?-

Hibiki pareció despertar de su mundo de estupor al oír aquello. Ladeó la cabeza hacia ellas.

- Dita tuvo un pequeño accidente…-

- Oh por Dios…-

- … Decidió venir aquí para recuperarse en compañía de Bart, un hombre como ellos…-

Rebeka y Varoa miraron a Hibiki y a Duero. Al menos el apuesto doctor merecía algo de consideración a su favor, en cambio Hibiki… con el patético estado que representaba…

- ¿Con un hombre?. Ustedes deben estar locas…- Rebeka sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente, Kalua le agarró un mechón de cabello.

Ezra le puso una mano en el hombro -¿Dónde está?-

Varoa y Rebeka volvieron a verse, esta vez el gesto fue captado por todos.

- Ella nunca ha llegado aquí, jefa- la colorada murmuró con preocupación.

Aquello de alguna forma debió de ser la gota que colmara el vaso del más joven de los hombres. Empujó a Duero hacia un lado haciendo que este casi cayera sobre Parfet, y luego de llegar hasta la alta mujer que había hablado, se plantó ante ella.

- ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO…?- le gritó sacudiéndola unos segundos antes de apretar los puños con fuerza -¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS TIENEN A DITA…?-

Varoa vio el rostro demudado del joven, cuya idéntica expresión se leía en la cara de las demas y se preguntó que tanto podría significar para ese hombre aquella joven pequeña e infantil…

- Ella no está aquí, no teníamos noticias de su llegada y…-

Ezra se cubrió la boca con su mano ahogando un sollozo, gesto que fue copiado inmediatamente por el resto. Solo Hibiki se veía reacio a aceptar lo que las palabras de Varoa parecían significar. Sacudió firmemente la cabeza, sus puños se agitaron, y se giró hacia Meia.

Ella sabía que ese momento llegaría, y lo esperó, soportando valientemente su mirada.

Tras eso, el joven se dio la vuelta y empujando a Varoa y a Rebeka, siguió por el pasillo ignorando los constantes llamados de Misty.

----------------------------------

_Continuará_

----------------------------------

_Nota:_

_Hey! Cuantos fics han leído donde la principal protagonista brille por su ausencia? xD Me siento feliz de haber acabado este capitulo, el cual yo creía sería super corto al no hallarse Dita-chan, pero veo que lo he sabido manejar bien… (16 hojas de Word:D)_

_Esta historia se ha salido completamente de control! (al igual que sus personajes xD) Que puedo decir al respecto?. Nada, que se escribe sola… _

_-.Respecto a ¿_qué _fue lo que ocurrió entre Dita & Hibiki la noche anterior a que ella se fuera…? no sé, eso lo dejo a la imaginación de Uds… xD _

_-.En cuanto al cambio de Meia… bueno, la chica está enamorada y pues… cuando uno se enamora termina actuando y comportándose diferente a lo que uno generalmente es… Solo me resta decir que no sé que pasará entre ella y Hibiki… ¿han notado que hay algo extraño entre ellos…?_

_-.Habrán visto que he hecho de otra forma la escena de BC y el descubrimiento de su verdadero 'genero' sucede que mis hermosos cd's han sufrido un accidente y soy incapaz de verlos _T.T_, asi que tuve que hacer la escena de otra forma y guiandome por como la historia se desarrollaba…_

_**Psy! Si lees esto, me re-prestarías tu versión del 2do stage de Vandread? (please, please!)**_

_Bueno, nada más que acotar, GRACIAS y muchas gracias por sus reviews, aunque Uds. no lo crean me ayudan muchisimo a actualizar!. Gracias una vez más!_

_Nos vemos!_

_**L' Fleur Noir**_

_a.k.a Sumi chan_


	5. Cuando los sentimientos no son iguales

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NO te arrepientas**

_By L' Fleur Noir_

Aka _Sumi Chan _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 05: Cuando los sentimientos no son los mismos…_

- Despierta muñeca, si sigues con esta remolona te perderás el desayuno…-

Se oyó un débil gemido seguido de un claro gruñido, y una almohada lanzada desde el centro de la cama a quien se atrevía a despertarla.

Liz ocultó una risita y entrando a la habitación, encendió la luz.

- Despierta, tu príncipe matará a alguien si sigues sin aparecer…-

- Ya voy, _Mistress _Liz- se escuchó la respuesta apagada venida de debajo de una montaña de sábanas y colchas. De ese revuelo lo único perceptible eran los delicados mechones de cabello púrpura mezclado entre las blancas sábanas de la cama.

- Muy bien muñeca, te espero en el salón comedor. Gracias a tus clases de cocina Aline y las demás han aprendido a hacer un desayuno decente… es algo más que esta humilde colonia debe agradecerte-

Otro gruñido y unos inmensos ojos azules cargados de sueño se hicieron visibles –Ya acabaste de despertarme ¿satisfecha?-

Liz se rió otra vez. Tenía una risa fuerte y contagiosa. Frunció los labios teñidos de _rouge_ y echó su cabello azul-violáceo tras su hombro –Solo cuando estés de pie y en la sala, cariño. El príncipe rubio se pone de un humor de perros cuando no te levantas a la misma hora que él. Parece que se tomó muy en serio esto de ser tu sombra…-

- Solo _es _mi amigo-

----------------------------------

Apenas entró a la sala, varias miradas la siguieron. Quizás se debía a su atuendo hecho en una sola pieza, que enmarcaba sugestivamente toda su figura, y que era similar al de Liz solo que en color negro. Sus caderas se contonearon naturalmente mientras seguía caminando, cruzando las diferentes mesas, y saludando a quienes la reconocían. Varios pares de ansiosos ojos la escoltaron hasta que llegó a una mesa en especial, y se dejó caer en una silla junto a su amiga, y dos hombres, uno visiblemente más joven que el otro.

- Hey- saludó enredando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. Tiempo atrás solía llevarlo suelto, ahora lo llevaba anudado en lo alto de su cabeza, y caía desordenado cubriendo la mitad de su espalda.

- Señorita…- el hombre mayor la saludó con gran respeto inclinando su cabeza desnuda hacia un lado.

- Buenos días Patch- dijo ella sonriéndole, haciendo que este enrojeciera parcialmente. Se giró al joven rubio de cabello cortísimo que la esperaba con una mueca interrogante -¿Y tú?- le preguntó en tanto una muchacha vestida de un modo similar al suyo servía café en las tazas de todos –Gracias Claire-

Esta asintió y se alejó al resto de las mesas.

- Cada día te levantas más tarde- contestó el joven rubio sorbiendo de su infusión, sin quitar la vista de la chica -¿Qué estabas haciendo tarde en la noche?-

- Practicando tiro al blanco- respondió la muchacha pelirroja endulzando su desayuno –_Mistress _Liz y yo hemos creado una especie de Club de Tiro para enseñar a las demás mujeres a auto defenderse. Como sabes el día de la _Cosecha _está cerca, y necesitamos de la ayuda de todos si queremos sobrevivir…-

- Es peligroso…-

- Al contrario, yo diría que manejar un arma causa una sensación de increíble libertad…-

Liz se rió.

- ¿Y de donde has sacado un arma?- prosiguió el joven cada vez frunciendo más y más las cejas en señal de disgusto y preocupación.

- _Mistress _Liz se encargó de ello, y yo todavía conservo la que Barnette me obsequió en la enfermería meses atrás- sus ojos azules voltearon un segundo de él al decir aquello –Creo que ahora entiendo porque ella era tan aficionada a la artillería…-

- ¿De donde has sacado tú las armas?-

Liz se sonrojó suavemente al oír la cuestión, pues era obvio que ésta estaba dirigida a ella expresamente. Sus manos temblaron al sostener la taza. Patch la observó en silencio –R-rabat se encarga de ello cuando nos trae las provisiones…-

- ¿Rabat?- repitió en tono cortante como si dicho sujeto le revolviera el estomago, lo cual era cierto –No es de fiar. Es un hombre que manipula todo a su conveniencia y…-

- Bart-

- ¿Qué?- el joven se giró hacia la chica que tenía los labios fruncidos –Dita, tú lo conoces, es un timador, un embaucador, un…-

- Pero _Mistress_ Liz confía en él- afirmó en un tono de voz que dejaba al manifiesto que el asunto quedaba zanjado ahí.

Él resopló, dejó su desayuno a medias y se levantó. Varios hombres de una mesa cercana lo siguieron. Su uniforme de militar ya no existía, vestía la simple vestimenta de un aldeano y su cabello aunque corto, conservaba el claro brillo dorado.

Luego del forzoso aterrizaje que tuvieron que hacer en esa colonia a la deriva, tras el incendio en la nave y la perdida de todo lo que tenían, no les quedó otra que adaptarse a la triste vida de los sobrevivientes del lugar que recibieron con no poco fastidio la inesperada visita. Pero después de esos meses, ambos lograron integrarse, ganando la confianza de Liz, la hermosa líder de aquel lugar.

Dita fue la primera en apoderarse del favor de todos con sus modales suaves y a la vez femeninos. Causando la inmediata preocupación de los residentes al ver la herida en su brazo y el miedo a morir todavía bailoteando en sus pupilas. Costó, costó mucho adaptarse a esta nueva vida donde los placeres que desbordaban en el Nirvana aquí escaseaban. Donde la mayoría solo esperaba morir de un modo más digno que el ser _cosechado._ Liz luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la autoconmiseración ¿pero que más podía hacer ella en ese ambiente triste y lastimero?

Cuando Dita se recuperó de las laceraciones sufridas en el viaje, pareció inundar aquel oscuro sitio con su sola presencia. Simple como ella misma, sonriéndole a todo el mundo mientras preparaba el almuerzo como una muestra de agradecer la hospitalidad que tenían para con ellos. Su presencia risueña contrastaba con la sombría apariencia de aquellos hombres y mujeres. Esa niña que parecía dispuesta a vivir aún a pesar de estar perdida en el espacio, aún a pesar de la _cosecha_ y de los constantes ataques…

Pero ella seguía esforzándose, demostrando que vivir valía la pena. Ayudando, sonriendo, reconfortando a todos aquí y allá, sin abandonar su expresión solícita y amable. Así fue como empezó a compartir lo poco que sabía con las mujeres de la colonia. Respaldada por la líder - _Mistress _Liz- como ella respetuosamente la llamaba, compartió sus conocimientos de cocina, enfermería y los escasos rasgos de mecánica que tenía a la hora de ocuparse de su Dread - su perdido Dread azul-

Bart por otro lado, compartió con los hombres lo importante de estar unidos y luchar contra aquello que consideraban injusto, no dando el brazo a torcer y haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar la situación en la que estaban viviendo. Impulsándolos a superarse a sí mismos, alentándolos a cambiar, a mejorar el modo en el que vivían.

'_Imposible is nothing'_

La colonia empezó a florecer entonces. No más caras largas ni desamparadas. Gente trabajando aquí y allá, poniendo en condiciones la nave en la que vivían. Esforzándose como nunca lo habían hecho por ese sitio que era su hogar. Arreglando, construyendo, reparando, aprendiendo de uno y otro… Había gente muy capaz desperdiciando sus conocimientos olvidados por el miedo a morir, personas que rápidamente se unieron a esos dos jóvenes para volcar lo que sabían.

Liz observaba feliz los cambios dentro de la 'nave', y pronto aquel viejo sitio refulgió con algo del resplandor que debió de tener antaño.

Pero ni aún así, ese tipo de vida se podía comparar con los lujos del Nirvana.

----------------------------------

- ¿Celebrar Año nuevo?-

Las mujeres miraron a Dita quien había hecho la pregunta con extrañeza. Estaban en una amplia sala iluminada, y telas de colores flotaban en el suelo, sobre las rodillas de ellas. Varios maniquíes se encontraban allí, vestidos con largos retazos de tela, y alfileres.

- Si- Liz, se quitó la aguja de la boca y dio varias puntadas a la falda que estaba confeccionando. Miró a la pelirroja con una ceja arqueada -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

- ¿Qué es una fiesta de Año Nuevo?-

Las mujeres alzaron las cabezas viéndola. Dita coció algunos canutillos a la seda que tenía entre sus manos ignorando las miradas interrogantes de las demas que habían interrumpido sus labores al oírla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con 'Que es un fiesta de Año Nuevo'?- Liz insistió –Es lo que es. Una fiesta. Una fiesta para celebrar el fin de este año y el comienzo de otro…-

'_En el Nirvana lo único que festejábamos era la Navidad…' _Pensó la joven pelirroja con cierta melancolía, la cual desechó de inmediato.

- Lo celebramos el 31 de Diciembre…- Liz siguió diciendo a medida que cocía botones –Y esta vez tiene que ser más espectacular que los festejos del año pasado, debemos esmerarnos-

- ¡Oh si, señorita Liz!- una muchacha de cabello verde claro exclamó con la boca llena de alfileres – Este año ha traído muchas cosas bonitas, como el arribo de la señorita Dita y el señor Bart, quienes nos han enseñado muchas cosas…-

- Hay mucho por lo cual agradecer, Lyah. Por eso, esta fiesta tiene que ser especial y…-

Dita dejó de escuchar lo que se decía, se concentró en seguir cociendo canutillos y diminutas perlas a la tela que pronto se convertiría en un vestido. Su mente, lejos de la sala de costura a pesar de que sus dedos se movían ágilmente sobre la tela, viajaba entre los recuerdos y ciertas emociones. Reviviendo momentos que creía haber sellado para siempre dentro de un cofre en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, pero que bastaban solo unos mínimos segundos para que emergieran completos en su memoria…

Una noche... Un beso largo e intenso... Cuantas sensaciones a flor de piel... Caricias y susurros, besos suaves y apasionados... Tanto placer que por momentos rozaba lo doloroso...

_- No voy a dejarte marchar…-_

- ¿Dita?-

Liz sacudía fervientemente la mano frente a sus ojos, las demás habían parado en sus labores de costura al ver la cara desencajada de la joven.

_- Dita… No voy a dejarte marchar…-_

- Muchacha ¿Qué tienes?-

El tono de su voz salió ligero y preocupado. No era la primera vez que descubría a la joven en ese tipo de ensoñación; su rostro pálido y desamparado, mientras sus ojos azules se asemejaban a dos enormes perlas opacas que permanecían inmóviles por varios segundos, sumida en algún profundo recuerdo que la aislaba de la realidad.

- ¡Dita!- Liz insistió.

Y ella reaccionó, se volvió a la mujer de cabello violáceo con una inocente expresión.

- ¿Qué sucede _Mistress _Liz?- observó la cara de las demas -¿Qué…?-

- ¿Qué te sucede a ti, cariño?-

- Estaba como ida, señorita Dita- la joven de cabello verde, Lyah agregó. Las otras mujeres asintieron.

- Oh, lo siento… es que estaba pensando…- miró la delicada seda entre sus manos-… que clase de vestido deseo hacer… ya que habrá una fiesta, sería una magnifica ocasión estrenarlo ese día y…-

- Oh- Liz la interrumpió, para nada convencida con lo que acababa de oír. Se aclaró la garganta y adopto ese aire superior que la reconocía como líder de aquella colonia –Suficiente arte manual por hoy- se puso de pie, doblando su parte de la tela, mientras las demás procedían a hacer lo mismo. Dita guardó con sumo cuidado la seda y esperó pacientemente que siguiera hablando- Según el calendario tenemos exactamente dos semanas para hacer de ese acontecimiento todo un éxito. La señorita Dita, Aline y yo nos encargaremos de la comida, el resto ocúpense de la decoración, y que los hombres ayuden con algo productivo…-

Varias risitas se oyeron. Dita también sonrió. Liz a su lado le palmeó el hombro, y luego de dejar las órdenes bien establecidas, le hizo un gesto de que la siguiera mientras salía por la puerta.

----------------------------------

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con que no sabes lo que es el año nuevo, muchacha?. ¿Qué era lo que aprendían en esa nave, entonces?- Liz estaba sentada en el suelo, había varios libros junto a sus piernas y los estaba viendo con suma atención.

Dita entrecruzó sus dedos con algo de nerviosismo. Ese tipo de preguntas la hacia sentir incómoda. No era que tuviera algo en contra de sus recuerdos sobre el _Nirvana _pero…

- Celebrábamos la Navidad- respondió – Esa era la fiesta más importante que teníamos. La jefa siempre intentaba de hacer algo memorable para esa fecha… como tú…-

- Hum- levantó la vista del libro y la miró -¿Navidad, eh?. La mayoría de la gente de aquí ha olvidado de que eso haya existido alguna vez… Cuando has perdido todo lo que alguna vez has tenido, ese tipo de eventos pierde su significado…- dejó el libro en sus rodillas –Navidad, una época de felicidad y armonía, donde las familias se unen y comparten un grato momento juntos. Un momento de amistad, amor, cariño, ternura…- meneó la cabeza –Las personas aquí han perdido a sus familias, para ellas el 25 de diciembre no significa otra cosa que un día común y corriente del calendario-

Dita se encogió un poco ¿Por qué Liz estaba diciendo aquello?

- Fin de año es una forma de ahogar todo lo malo que ha ocurrido. Es renovar la esperanza ante una nueva etapa. Es empezar de nuevo. Desde cero…-

- ¿Cómo una vida nueva?-

- Exacto- Liz apoyó su mentón en una mano. La miró -¿Tú has empezado una vida nueva, Dita?-

Esta la miró. Sus ojos parecían más grandes y azules.

- _Mistress _Liz…-

- Han hecho mucho desde que están -Bart y tú- aquí con nosotros, han pagado con creces una estadía que nunca les hemos recriminado, sin embargo…- hizo una pequeña pausa –Nunca han dicho de qué o porqué huían…-

- No estábamos huyendo _Mistress_. Y-yo… debía cumplir una orden de mi superior…-

- ¿En ese estado?- señaló su brazo que ahora estaba sano.

- Fue un accidente. En una batalla, con mi Dread-

- Oh…- entrecerró los ojos intentado recordar algo –Había un chico contigo aquel día… un robot azul… Rabat parecía muy interesado…-

- Un Vandread…- Dita contestó rápidamente –Ese… ese chico y yo combinábamos nuestras fuerzas para crear ese robot… era nuestra forma de luchar contra la cosecha…-

- ¿Sin embargo ese chico no es Bart, cierto?- entrecerró aún más sus ojos –Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haber visto a Bart aquella vez que vinieron…-

- Él se quedó en la nave…-

- Y tú- la miró –No te pareces a esa joven que llegó entusiasta sacándole fotos a todo lo que la rodeaba…-

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven. Sin duda su compartimiento de aquel entonces dejaba mucho que desear, y ahora finalmente lo entendía…

- Lo sé- consintió –Pero muchas cosas han pasado desde ese día-

Liz guardó silencio mirándola fijamente. Nadie podría decir que aquella niña sonriente, que celebraba con risas y exclamaciones cada nueva cosa que veía en la colonia tiempo atrás, era la misma joven mujer silenciosa y solícita que hoy tenía al frente.

- Me gustaría saber que fue lo que ocurrió en ese lapso de tiempo…-

Dita sonrió, una sonrisa amarga, triste.

- ¡Señorita Liz!- una tercera voz intervino. Una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos grises estaba respetuosamente de pie en el umbral. Usaba un uniforme similar al de ellas, solo que en color azul y parecía muy avergonzada.

- Pasa Aline, estábamos esperándote –

- Lamento haberme demorado…-

- Está bien- la líder le extendió el libro que tenía en las rodillas –Aquí está la receta que he escogido para ese día-

- Eh… si, señorita…- la recién llegada tomó el objeto y lo apretó nerviosamente contra su pecho.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Liz continuó observando a la apenada chica. Dita ladeó la cabeza también viéndola –La señorita Dita se ha ofrecido a ayudarte en el menú, no debes preocuparte Aline-

- Ah, si… gracias…- bajó la cabeza agradeciéndole con un gesto a la pelirroja. Pero su vergüenza no desapareció.

- ¿Ocurre algo Aline?. ¿Se ha incendiado la nave?-

Dita sonrió, así también lo hizo la nombrada. Con eso parte de su tensión pareció desaparecer.

- N-no, señorita Liz…-

- ¿Entonces?-

Las mejillas de la joven adquirieron un profundo color carmesí, sus manos apretaron nerviosamente el libro contra su pecho -¿R-recuerda a Shawn…?-

Se refería a un muchacho alto y silencioso, que solía ayudarlas a Dita y a ella cuando debían cocinar. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, en muchas ocasiones, con su carácter tranquilo y reposado, a la pelirroja le recordaba mucho al doctor Duero.

- Si, lo recuerdo- Liz dejó escapar una pequeña risita que hizo que la pobre Aline enrojeciera todavía más -¿Qué ocurre con él, querida?-

- B-bueno es que… Shawn me ha pedido que me case con él…- y así diciendo y sin esconder su sonrojado rostro, enseñó su mano izquierda donde un reciente anillo de metal brillaba en su dedo, y que Liz había advertido apenas le entregó el libro.

Esta se acercó a la joven riendo y la envolvió en un apretado abrazo -¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!-

Dita las observó con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. Realmente no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero por alguna misteriosa razón estaba sonriendo, mientras su corazón latía como si acabara de correr una maratón y sus mejillas adquirieron algo de color.

'_¿Una boda…?'_ Pensó. Ciertamente, había escuchado a Misty hablar de aquello más de una vez. _Es la promesa de amor más grande que un hombre puede hacerle a una mujer. Al pedirle matrimonio está diciéndole que desea pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella… _

- Dita. ¿No vas felicitar a Aline?- la voz grave de Liz la sacó de su tren de pensamientos.

- Claro- se acercó hacia la nombrada que todavía seguía roja, y la abrazó cariñosamente.

- Bueno, este acontecimiento cambia profundamente las cosas…-la líder murmuró en un tono pensante -¿Ya han puesto fecha, querida?-

- Oh no, señorita Liz. Deseábamos que fuera usted quien lo hiciera-

- Bueno- esta sonrió enormemente –De ser así, celebraremos la boda junto con la fiesta de fin de año- le quitó el libro de recetas con un gesto –Tú no te ocuparás de esto, tu única obligación será encerrarte en el cuarto de costura a que las muchachas te confeccionen un hermoso vestido, y…- añadió al ver que Aline estaba a punto de protestar –La señorita Dita se encargará del menú- se giró hacia la nombrada que estaba otra vez con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente -¿Crees que puedas ocuparte de esto?-

Como un relámpago recordó las veces que Jura y Barnette la habían regañado por ser irresponsable. Las veces que Meia fruncía el ceño al ver que se equivocaba en el entrenamiento. Las palabras duras de Hibiki cuando cometía un error en plena batalla… Lo inferior y torpe que la hacían sentir…

- Lo haré, _Mistress _Liz- tomó el libro de cocina con seguridad asintiendo a la par.

- Perfecto. Entonces, no queda nada más por decir. Manos a la obra- abrazó con cariño a ambas jovencitas y las sacó de la habitación.

----------------------------------

Bart se encontraba jugueteando con una pelota de tenis, la arrojaba hacia arriba con una mano y volvía a tomarla para después repetir el mismo movimiento. Al cabo de unos minutos lo hacia por inercia, no dándole importancia a la acción.

Su mente totalmente lejos de allí…

Ya habían transcurrido al menos tres meses desde que estaban allí. Al principio le había insistido a la muchacha pelirroja que le comunicaran a Magno Vivian lo que les había ocurrido. Pero Dita se negó terminantemente.

Y él entendía porque. Desde luego esas razones tenían que ver con Hibiki y el hecho de que ella no deseaba que él supiera donde estaba. Bart no terminaba de aceptar eso, y por varias semanas estuvo tentado de hacerles saber de algún modo a los habitantes del _Nirvana _donde ellos se encontraban.

Pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría y la convivencia dentro de la colonia se hizo más evidente, comenzó a hacérsele más difícil buscar una razón para confirmar la acción -que desde luego- nunca llevó a cabo. Dita parecía ser otra vez la muchacha feliz que era cuando él apenas ingresó a la nave pirata, y por algún misterioso motivo, el joven no deseaba que aquello acabara.

Suspiró y sostuvo la pelota firmemente en su mano derecha.

Cuando apenas llegaron a la colonia, solía sentir un extraño dolor en su pecho al pensar en los últimos acontecimientos en el _Nirvana._ A veces esa punzada tenía que ver con algún pensamiento referido a Misty, o al desasosiego que Hibiki debía de estar experimentando al no tener noticias de su adorada pelirroja… Pero últimamente…

… últimamente, la angustia en su pecho se reproducía ante la cercanía de la misma pelirroja, o ante algún pensamiento referido a ella.

Lanzó la pelota hacia arriba, pero al extender su mano no la agarró. Esta rebotó varias veces a sus pies.

-… y aquí está el príncipe que ha perdido a su princesa- una ronca voz masculina se oyó a un costado, y a Bart se le erizaron los cabellos.

- Rabat- murmuró sin mirarlo. Recogió la pelota del suelo y se la arrojó.

El nombrado se rió y la atajó sin problemas para luego guardarla en su bolsillo. Se acercó al joven rubio -¿Dónde has dejado a aquella pequeña protegida tuya?-

Bart se aclaró la garganta ignorando el doble significado de la pregunta. Rabat siempre soltaba alguna de esas insinuaciones cuando le hablaba y a él no le hacían gracia.

- La señorita Liz habló algo de una fiesta de bodas y han alborotado a toda la colonia con eso. Todas las mujeres han estado reunidas desde entonces y no he visto a ninguna-

- ¿Quiere decir que Shawn finalmente se lo propuso?- Rabat sonrió con algo de orgullo y se apoyó contra la pared.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?-

- Yo le vendí el anillo a Shawn- declaró con cierta superioridad. Se encogió de hombros, algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su boca –Liz debe estar muy feliz-

- Ya lo creo. La nave se ha convertido en una completa locura desde entonces y no entiendo porque-

Rabat ladeó la cabeza y observó fijamente al joven rubio. Hizo un gesto meneando la cabeza.

- Quizás cuando reconozcas que amas a alguien, finalmente lo entiendas. En tanto lo único que puedes hacer es especular-

- ¡Señor Rabat!- una alegre voz femenina sonó desde el otro extremo, seguida de varios pasos.

Ambos se giraron a tiempo para ver a Dita y a Liz caminando sonrientes hacia ellos. La primera le extendió ambas manos al vendedor ofreciéndole su más sincera sonrisa, que arrancó un entrecejo fruncido del hombre joven que estaba junto a él. La mujer se acercó más tímidamente, un suave rubor inundaba sus mejillas.

- Jovencita, un placer para los ojos que la ven- tomó sus manos con cierto aire de galanteo que hizo que la muchacha riera.

Bart frunció todavía más el ceño y tomando a la joven del brazo, prácticamente la arrancó de su campo de visión. Dita le dirigió una ojeada intimidante que el rubio pasó por alto.

- Liz- Rabat siguió diciendo, esta vez con más seriedad –Tan linda y encantadora como siempre-

- Rabat- le ofreció su mano y se la estrechó –Ha pasado menos tiempo desde la última vez-

- Supe que estaríamos de fiesta en poco tiempo, así que no podía perdérmelo- y agregó con una media sonrisa –Además ¿Dónde podría encontrar tan grata compañía como la que hay aquí?-

Liz rió bajando apenas sus pestañas.

Dita escondió una media risita y dándose vuelta, arrastró a Bart consigo, quien todavía continuaba tomándola del brazo.

- ¿Qué...?-

- Shhh…- le siseó ella mientras seguía llevándolo. Cuando se encontraron fuera de la habitación, en un amplio pasillo, lo soltó.

- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó el joven sobándose el brazo.

Dita le hizo un gesto con la mano de que bajara la voz – Dios… ¿todos los hombres tienen tan poco sentido común?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? . Hemos dejado sola a la señorita Liz con ese sátrapa-

Ella suspiró –Ahí esta el punto- se inclinó ante él bajando todavía más su voz -¿No te has dado cuenta?. A _mistress _Liz le gusta Rabat-

Bart abrió enormemente sus ojos celestes -¿En serio?-

Dita resopló -¿Vives dentro de una burbuja?. Todos se han dado cuenta… con excepción del señor Rabat, creo yo-

- Es mejor que las cosas continúen así entonces-

Ella empezó a caminar, él la siguió con los brazos tras la espalda.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. _Mistress _Liz esconde todas esas emociones dentro de sí, no ha de ser bueno para ella… No entiendo porque los hombres deben ser tan lentos para entender, o ver ese tipo sentimientos…-

- No todos son así-

La joven lo miró de soslayo. Un largo mechón de cabello púrpura le tocó la mejilla. Bart seguía mirando hacia delante.

- ¿Así que tendremos una fiesta dentro de poco?-

Ella volteó la vista hacia el frente –Si-

- Rabat me comentó eso- doblaron hacia la izquierda, hacia una sala llena de gente trabajando –Una boda-

- Si…- paseó la mirada en las paredes pintadas, y la amplia iluminación que ahora ese sitio tenía. Sin duda, aquel lugar distaba mucho del lúgubre y oscuro que era antes de su llegada.

- ¿Extrañas la fiesta de navidad del Nirvana?-

La pregunta de Bart la tomó por sorpresa, hacía mucho que él no decía algo referido a la enorme nave. A veces parecía que ninguno de los dos quería recordar los hechos pasados.

- No- contestó demasiado rápido. Divisó un joven de cabello castaño que estaba dando instrucciones a un grupo de muchachos que cortaban, transportaban madera y varios bultos más, estos la vieron y debieron de decirle al anterior que estaba allí, porque este se volteó a verla. Dita apresuró el paso hacia él con una gran sonrisa –Felicidades Shawn-

- Gracias señorita Dita- el joven respondió rascándose la cabeza con evidente pena. Se giró al rubio –Señor Bart, esperamos que ambos estén presentes en la ceremonia. Según me explicó Aline, es la primera boda a la que asisten-

- Así es- este replicó. Los demas los miraron en silencio. Se sintió impulsado a explicar otra vez – Es que en nuestras culturas no se conocían los enlaces entre hombres y mujeres-

- Lo sabemos-

- Por mi parte, espero con suma ansiedad esa ceremonia- se giró a la joven pelirroja quien estaba mirándolo con sus ojos azules bien abiertos.

- Yo también- se apresuró ella a agregar, con una sonrisa.

- Gracias- Shawn les devolvió el gesto y se dispuso a seguir trabajando.

Dita y Bart se abrieron, hacia diferentes costados cada uno, así los jóvenes podían pasar entre ellos llevando a otro lado lo que no servía o lo que ya no sería usado dentro de esa habitación.

Mientras los hombres transitaban entre ellos, Dita se encontró mirándose en los profundos ojos azules de Bart. Las personas pasaban en cámara lenta mientras él le sostenía la vista con idéntica ansiedad, alargando ese contacto por infinitos segundos.

El instante se dilató haciéndose más intenso, y entonces todas las cosas a su alrededor parecieron disolverse en vastos puntos difusos y borrosos, en tanto quedaba prendado al magnetismo imponente que esa suave mirada azur le devolvía.

La expresión de sus rostros no mentía, algo verdaderamente extraño estaba ocurriendo allí. Y por algún motivo aún más extraño, ambos se encontraron conteniendo dolorosamente el aliento, como si de repente les fuera imposible respirar.

----------------------------------

_Dos semanas después_

Dita probó el modelo casi terminado de su vestido en el maniquí, aún le faltaban algunas pinzas y hacer el ruedo de la falda, pero había quedado bien.

'_Si Ezra me viera en este momento…'_ sonrió poniendo uno de los alfileres que tenía en la boca en una línea que marcaba con sus dedos sobre la tela. Se alejó algunos centímetros satisfecha, y el pensamiento volvió a hacerse presente en su cabeza.

'_Ezra...'_

Su sonrisa murió un poco. Si la joven madre la viera en ese instante sin duda no la reconocería. De hecho, ninguno de los habitantes de la gran nave sería capaz de relacionar a esa alta y seria joven vestida de negro, con aquella muchachita sonriente que alborotaba a medio mundo tiempo atrás.

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran. Ahora era una joven mujer moderada y serena, tranquila y más bien callada. Consciente, en alguna manera, de su lugar en el universo. Lejos había quedado su espíritu indomable e infantil… Parecía que aquella pequeña Dita había desaparecido para siempre…

… el día que ese hombre había retribuido y aceptado de algún modo sus sentimientos, para luego pisotearlos como si no valieran nada… Ese día empezó a morir, lenta y dolorosamente hasta llegar a lo que en ese momento era.

¿Fue lo peor?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente ante un gran espejo que abarcaba casi del techo hasta el suelo. Habían pasado algo más de tres meses desde que estaba allí, y sin embargo el reflejo hablaba de años de cambio y desarrollo y no solo de semanas. Sus ojos azules parecían tristes normalmente, y su aspecto serio y reservado la hacia ver mayor.

'_Que ironía… me estoy pareciendo a Líder Meia...'_

Apoyó la mano en el frío vidrio y observó el reflejo de sus dedos largos y delgados. Su persona asomando tímidamente por detrás. Su brazo sano y completamente recuperado. Era la primera vez que se veía con atención desde el accidente, anteriormente no solía tener el valor necesario para hacerlo. Como si temiera que la imagen que encontrara fuera la de un ser monstruoso y deforme.

Pero no… ningún ser bestial la recibió al contemplar el eco de sus enormes ojos azules en el ovalado cristal. Solo la atractiva figura de una joven mujer en su tardía adolescencia. Tras ella vio el maniquí con el vestido que había estado confeccionando y lo contempló con evidente orgullo a través del gran espejo.

'_Jura y Barnette nunca lo creerían…'_ pensó con una mueca, volviéndose a acariciar con dedos ansiosos la suave terminación de la tela _'Que la torpe de Dita pudiera llegar a hacer algo como esto…'_

- Se te va a ver bonito…- sonó una grave masculina voz a sus espaldas.

Se volvió observando la silueta del intruso a través del cristal.

- Señor Rabat- contestó ella con su usual tono afable. Lo oyó acercarse mientras terminaba las últimas pinzas a su vestido.

- ¿Confeccionando ropa?- se acercó hasta la joven, viendo la pelirroja cabeza inclinada sobre el modelo -¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?-

Ella rió –Muchas cosas señor…-

Él permaneció varios segundos en silencio observándola. Todavía seguía siendo mucho más alto que ella. Se inclinó otro poco.

- Una muchacha como tú…- deslizó sus gruesos dedos por los mechones de rojo cabello que caían sobre la tela. Dita lo ignoró -… tan inteligente y preparada…- los dedos siguieron por su mejilla -… no puede estar sola…-

Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de incorporarse, su acción hizo que él desistiera de las suyas, manteniendo las manos a los lados de su cuerpo. Sonrió con esa sonrisa confiada y soberbia que solía enfurecerla cuando recién lo conoció en el _Nirvana_.

- Eres la única mujer capaz de ignorarme en esta colonia ¿lo sabías?-

- Pienso en _Mistress _Liz- le respondió.

- ¿Qué hay con ella?- Rabat metió las manos en sus bolsillos y la miró con interés.

- Parece tener una aguda inclinación hacia usted…- sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

Rabat consideró la respuesta por varios segundos, luego sonrió -¿Liz?. ¿Inclinación hacia mí?. No muchacha, esa mujer es de hielo…- se encogió de hombros –Yo prefiero talentos más… femeninos. Un espíritu libre y descontrolado…-

Dita entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que la escasa luz se perdía tras una sombra y supo que él había acortado la distancia otra vez.

- Había un chico en esa nave…- este dijo en voz baja observando como las pestañas de la joven vibraban al apoyarse como media luna sobre sus mejillas – Era bastante altanero a pesar de ser pequeño en estatura… prepotente, orgulloso… y también bastante latoso…-

Dita sintió sus labios temblar al apretarlos con fuerza.

- Reaccionó como loco cuando ose ponerte un dedo encima…- siguió diciendo -… me recuerda a como actúa el príncipe rubio cuando coqueteo contigo…-

Los párpados de ella se abrieron. Concentró la vista en el hombre que estaba a centímetros de sí.

- ¿Es él?- lo oyó preguntar. Ella no contestó, las grandes manos masculinas le rodearon la barbilla –El príncipe y tú huían de ese niño… H-hideki-

- Hibiki- le corrigió finalmente, y se sorprendió de lo segura que sonó su voz al pronunciar el nombre que creía haber enterrado para siempre dentro de sus recuerdos.

- Bien, Hibiki. Él y tú creaban esa imponente maquina azul-

No contestó.

El silencio se instaló otra vez en tanto Rabat sostenía con firmeza su rostro. Su respiración se alborotó ligeramente al notar el turbio estanque azul en el único ojo visible de su compañero. Su expresión era seria e inescrutable. Sintió que su cara ascendía -y no era por su voluntad- hasta casi encontrarse con la de él.

- Este no es tu lugar y lo sabes…- susurró casi junto a sus labios dándole una pausa tras la cual ella pensó su aliento se fusionaría con el suyo de un modo más evidente –Cuando desees escapar de aquí para ver a _ese_ chico no tienes mas que decirlo princesa… y yo te llevaré a donde quieras…- los labios de él presionaron firmemente en lo alto de su cabeza, entre su cabello.

Dita parpadeó confundida y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él la soltó. Se alejó algunos pasos y le hizo una graciosa reverencia, el corazón de ella latía a gran velocidad.

- Ten muchacha- metió la mano en su bolsillo y le arrojó una pelota de tenis –Es del príncipe, supongo que ya no está en tan buena forma como antes…-

- Señor Rabat…-

- Recuerda lo que dije- cruzó los brazos tras su espalda y caminó hasta la puerta sin darle importancia a lo que intentaba decir –Cuando desees salir de aquí no tienes más que decírmelo, princesa…-

El alto hombre salió y Dita se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo. Respiraba con dificultad en tanto se sostenía el pecho como si un horrible agujero se hubiera allí abierto. Sus ojos ardieron tras un segundo y alzando las manos escondió su rostro, entonces las lágrimas fueron difíciles de sofrenar y de pronto se encontró llorando la agonía y la impotencia que todo ese absurdo viaje le había ocasionado.

----------------------------------

-… para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en matrimonio…- la voz prepotente de Liz se oyó sin problemas en el amplio salón bellamente decorado. La colonia entera se encontraba congregada en el prolijo anfiteatro que habían armado para la ocasión.

La inmensa sala esa -donde la líder y BC habían tenido su encuentro de lucha- servía hoy para dicho fin. Bien iluminada, arreglada y elegantemente decorada para el evento, pasaba confiadamente como el más lujoso salón de fiestas. Ni siquiera el _Nirvana _podía competir con la suntuosidad que este ostentaba.

La novia sonrió ante las últimas palabras de la líder. Lagrimas brillaron en sus pupilas al asentir como toda respuesta ante la importante pregunta, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta y era incapaz de hablar. El exquisito vestido azul que llevaba hacía eco en las guirnaldas de tul y encaje que cubrían las sillas, y en los inmensos bouquets de flores naturales que Rabat había conseguido Dios sepa de donde. A pesar de su sencillez Aline se veía perfecta y bellísima en el centro del altar improvisado, tomada del brazo de Shawn, serio y tranquilo, quien lucía un traje de aldeano parecido al de Rabat y Bart, solo que en colores más sobrios y oscuros.

Liz reiteró la pregunta para Shawn, quien asintió con firmeza antes de responder con absoluta claridad.

- Si acepto-

Patch hizo una sutil seña y una pequeña niña -y Dita reconoció en sus facciones a la niña que enfrentó a Hibiki con total valentía aquella vez que conocieron a Liz- se acercó a la pareja llevando solemnemente una pequeña bandeja con un par de alianzas.

Dita abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver como Shawn deslizaba el pequeño anillo en el dedo de Aline a la par que decía con total convicción esa especie de juramento, donde prometía ser fiel y guardarse solo para ella hasta que la muerte los separe. La novia reprimió un sollozo al oírlo, y se apresuró a cumplir su voto, colocándole su anillo y hablando con voz trémula y ahogada de emoción. Dita ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que sintió que algo tibio le corría por las mejillas y entonces supo que eran lágrimas. Se llevó el pañuelo a la boca, en tanto apretaba nervosamente el pequeño bouquet de Crisantemos rosados que hacia juego con su vestido. Liz estaba al lado suyo y le tocó suavemente el hombro junto con una sonrisa húmeda, ella lucía un despampanante vestido rojo y varias veces durante la ceremonia encontró que Rabat estaba mirándola con un gesto de curiosidad y extrañeza, como si estuviera tratando de asimilar una nueva idea, lo cual hizo reír mucho a la muchacha pelirroja.

Ahora Aline estaba besando a Shawn con total desenfado, y al parecer olvidando del creciente público que estaba observándolos entre sonrisas y lágrimas de euforia.

Bart arqueó las cejas al ver que aquel beso se extendía por incontables minutos y observó de soslayo a Dita que tenía una expresión incierta con sus suaves labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. En algún momento debió advertir que él había estado mirándola, porque alzó sus ojos claros y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la que retribuyó de inmediato.

Comenzó a acercarse, esquivando a quienes deseaban felicitar a los recién casados. Dita seguía en el mismo sitio donde había contemplado la ceremonia, con Lyah al lado vistiendo de morado con su pequeño ramo de crisantemos a tono. Esta rió nerviosamente al verlo aproximarse y se excusó dejándolos solos, en tanto decía algo de felicitar a sus amigos.

- Creo que le gustas- Dita habló en tono confidencial, escondiendo una sonrisa cómplice en las comisuras de sus labios, una vez que aquella se hubo alejado.

- ¿A Lyah?- Bart preguntó con cierto bochorno. Volteó momentáneamente hacia la joven de morado que abrazaba a Aline.

- No ha dejado de mirarte durante toda la ceremonia y en un momento creo que empezó a suspirar…- llevó su bouquet a los labios y escondió otra risita.

- ¿Y tú como sabes?-

- También estaba viéndote…- sus mejillas enrojecieron al confesar eso. Estaba segura de que estas casi hacían juego con el furioso color de sus cabellos –Te veías tan serio y pensativo…-

Él guardó silencio, oyó que la gente seguía hablando a su alrededor, manifestando sus mejores deseos a la joven pareja, concentró la vista en el suelo. El vestido rosa de Dita le rozaba la punta de los zapatos. La quietud se extendió entre ambos.

- ¿Cómo me veo?- Dita preguntó de golpe, bajando su bouquet a un costado así el joven podía verla fijamente -¿Te gusta?- dio una pequeña vuelta riendo y la amplia falda se desplegó levemente a su alrededor.

Él ya la había visto, por supuesto. Ella y Lyah estaban junto a Liz durante la ceremonia, a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente, y no necesitaba que ella modelara de aquel modo. Se veía bonita. Muy bonita. Aquel vestido parecía destacar algo que sus ropas diarias no lo hacían... ¿Qué era?. ¿Tal vez su gracia, su finura o su encanto?. ¿Tal vez porque se veía más femenina -más _mujer_- termino que había diferenciado a partir de su estadía en esa colonia, y que en la gran nave nunca le pareció importante?. ¿Era aquella parte desconocida de su persona; esa parte suave, delicada, bella de sí que en el _Nirvana _apenas había llegado a vislumbrar por miedo a...?

¿Por miedo a qué?

¿A sentir de ese modo extraño e intenso...?

- Te ves hermosa- dijo finalmente y quizás con demasiada seriedad.

Dita dejó de sonreír por un momento. Sus mejillas se encendieron al oír el cumplido que esperaba.

- Gracias Bart...- sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada.

Azul y azul unidos otra vez en esa extraña fusión. Una pausa larga, larga... Como si toda esa gente a su alrededor se disolviera y solo los dos jóvenes quedaran allí. Viéndose fijamente como si sus vidas dependieran del mero hecho de observarse con tanta atención.

Y la distancia empezaba a menguar. El cuerpo de Dita pareció acercarse al de Bart como si este fuera algún tipo de imán que ejerciera un poderoso magnetismo sobre ella. Él sentía lo mismo, aproximándose como lo hacía. Su vista descendió hacia los rosados labios entreabiertos... Ver ese tipo de escenas era de lo más común en la colonia, tiempo atrás quizás le parecía una locura acercarse de aquel modo a una chica, pero ahora...

Tan azules, tan suaves, tan cristalinos eran los ojos de ella. Tan hermosos vistos de cerca, y cuando lo único que estaban viendo eran sencillamente a _él _y a nadie más. Y los labios de Dita ascendían instintivamente como había notado tantas ocasiones a lo largo de ese tiempo, y su cabeza descendía provocando una pequeña sombra en el rostro de ella, sus largas pestañas vibraban y...

- ¡Pasemos al salón comedor!- la inconfundible voz de Liz se oyó desde algún sitio -¡Ahora esperaremos la llegada del nuevo año junto a los recién casados!-

Aquella frase pareció romper con el ensueño haciendo que tanto Dita como Bart se alejaran rápidamente, poniendo considerable distancia entre ambos.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí?- Rabat se acercó a ellos, abrazándolos por los hombros -Tienes buen color, muchacha. Ese rubor va contigo...- observó a Bart y arqueó una ceja -Tú también... ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?-

- Oh, no...- ella agregó con rapidez, hizo un movimiento con su bouquet para dar énfasis a la negativa -Estábamos comentando lo bonita que ha sido la ceremonia...-

- Es cierto- el joven rubio la apoyó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Les ha gustado?- Rabat siguió andando abrazando todavía a ambos -¿Verdad que es algo aún más bonito que las extrañas costumbres con las que ustedes han crecido?-

Dita lo miró de soslayo.

- El hombre y la mujer han sido concebidos con el propósito de estar juntos. Después de esto ya no debe quedarles más duda ¿no es cierto?-

Rabat le devolvió la mirada y ella desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

- Créeme, cuando encuentres a esa persona especial no querrás separarte de ella nunca más...- hizo un gesto hacia Aline y Shawn que estaban abrazados a un costado como si el resto de las personas no existiera -Sino miren a ese par... Eso es amor... ¿Qué más prueba necesitan para saber que la guerra entre hombres y mujeres ha sido estúpida desde el comienzo?-

- Yo no pertenezco a la clase de hombre a quien debas señalárselo- Bart agregó con firmeza -Sé que tienes razón en lo que has dicho, pero no todos piensan como tú-

Dita se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos, luego se separó de él. Rabat arqueó una ceja.

- D-debo ayudar a las muchachas con el menú...- se excusó tomando nerviosa el ruedo de su vestido rosado -Los veré después, en la cena...-

Bart la observó irse, Dita volvió la cabeza unos segundos y lo miró por sobre su hombro. Rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

Rabat alzó ambas cejas en un gesto de sorpresa, espió al joven rubio cuyos labios se habían convertido en una línea tensa y apretada, y luego se giró hacia la muchacha, su grácil figura ya casi había desaparecido entre las demás personas.

- Yo entiendo muy bien lo que dices...- Bart replicó como si le fuera necesario repetir ese punto -Yo lo entiendo, pero hay otros que no...-

----------------------------------

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de lamento?. Esto es una fiesta deberías estar feliz como todos- Liz meneó la cabeza al hallar el sombrío rostro de la joven pelirroja -Déjame adivinar... el príncipe y tú han discutido...-

Dita alzó la vista enseñando profundo fastidio en sus ojos azules -¿Por qué siempre hablas como si él y yo tuviésemos algo?. ¿De donde has sacado la idea de que Bart y yo pudiéramos estar...?- apretó los puños -¿Nos has visto hacer algo indebido, algo que te diera motivos para pensar que existe algo mas allá de nuestra amistad...?-

- Ya, ya- Liz retrocedió un tanto impresionada. Si bien la voz de la chica era suave, profunda ira brillaba de manera turbia en sus pupilas. Dejó a un lado la copa de vino que sostenía entre sus dedos -Era solo un comentario, una simple observación...-

- Pues me desagrada- se pasó la mano por la frente -Todos sacando conclusiones sin saber nada de mí... como si fuera divertido jugar con nuestros sentimientos, tomándolo como una tonta broma que no puede hacerle daño a nadie, sin pensar que quizás él o yo...-

- Tenga a alguien importante- Liz afirmó -¿Lo tienes, cierto Dita?. Tú tienes a alguien en esa nave-

la aludida se mordió el labio con frustración.

- ¿Cómo crees que podría saber algo así cuando nunca me has contado nada?. Somos amigas y todo este tiempo no he hecho más que adivinar cosas sobre ti...-

- No es divertido hablar de eso...-

Liz acomodó los codos en la mesa, restó la barbilla en sus manos- No podría saberlo-

Dita volvió parte de su rostro hacia ella -N-no es divertido amar a alguien... creer que ese alguien corresponde a tus sentimientos y luego ver como antes tus ojos los pisotea para caer a los pies de otra persona más... -miró sus manos que inconscientemente se encontraban echa puños en sus rodillas -... alguien que es más perfecta que tú, y que ni con todo el esfuerzo que hicieras pudieras llegar a igualártele...- apretó los párpados al sentir que una quemante sensación se apoderaba de ellos -No es divertido amar de esa forma... d-duele...-

Los ojos de la líder se llenaron de comprensión -Dita...-

Esta alzó su mirada, las lágrimas corrían suavemente por sus mejillas.

- ¿Era ese chico, cierto?. El que estuvo contigo aquella vez... Lo siento...-

- No importa- tomó aire, miró sus manos ya más relajadas -Es algo que creo haber superado...-

- ¿Él sabe que estas aquí?. ¿Alguno de los habitantes de esa nave sabe lo que les ha ocurrido?-

- No. No quiero que nadie lo sepa...- la miró -Pero si somos una molestia podem...-

- No he dicho eso -le apretó el brazo con una sonrisa -Bart y tú son libres de permanecer aquí el tiempo que deseen, de hecho... sentiría mucho tu ausencia si ahora amenazaras con irte...-

Dita rió levemente -No pienso hacerlo, descuida-

- Es un alivio-

Aline se acercó hasta ellas haciendo un suave repiqueteo con sus zapatos de taco intentando no interrumpirlas. Sonrió -El menú es espectacular, gracias señorita Dita, señorita Liz, por todo-

- No tienes que agradecer. Te lo mereces, ambos se lo merecen-

- Es cierto Aline, no tienes nada que agradecer- Dita asintió y agregó -Te ves bellísima, las muchachas han hecho un trabajo excelente al diseñar ese vestido-

- Lo sé, y estoy muy feliz...- acarició la amplia tela azul de la falda, rió -Es más de lo que había planeado, mucho más...-

la joven pelirroja se levantó y envolvió a la novia en un apretado abrazo, recordando que no la había felicitado tras la ceremonia -Muchas felicidades Aline, de todo corazón...-

La nombrada parpadeó, ese día estaba demasiado susceptible -Gracias señorita Dita-

Esta rió, sus ojos también se aguaron, quizás por el momento o por la anterior platica que en cierta forma tenía que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo -Deja de agradecer y ve a disfrutar- le dio otro rápido abrazo y la soltó -Ve, ve...-

- Si, gracias- apretó la mano de Liz y la de Dita, antes de tomar el borde de su vestido y alejarse hacia su flamante marido que la esperaba metros más allá. Este les hizo un gesto a ambas mujeres que quedaron en la mesa, ellas se lo devolvieron.

Dita suspiró, observó la punta de su zapato rosa sobresaliendo de debajo de la seda transparente. Liz la miró con una pensativa expresión. Sonrió mientras tomaba de la copa que había quedado olvidada.

- ¿Sabes?. Realmente el príncipe y tú hacen una bonita pareja-

- _Mistress_-

- ¿Qué?. Es cierto... -

- No me parece gracioso, nunc...-

- Yo creo que si, y...- añadió al ver que la joven estaba a punto de protestar -_Nunca _digas nunca...-

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -

Las estrellas parecían lejanas y opacas desde esa vista. ¿Por qué?. Las había visto desde allí cientos de veces. La había observado a _ella _hacerlo incontables ocasiones y... Quizás inconscientemente había copiado ese gesto en su ausencia.

Una ausencia que había empezado a pesarle.

_'¿Dónde estas?' _pensó por centésima vez observando el siempre oscuro cielo sobre su cabeza _'¿Dónde diablos te escondes de mí...?'_

Unos potentes pasos se oyeron detrás y se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de su espalda.

- Hibiki ¿otra vez sin cenar?-

- No tengo apetito, Duero- respondió sin mirar a su amigo.

- No puedes seguir sin alimentarte. Te hará daño, tus defensas bajaran y serás más propenso a contraer enfermedades-

- No uses tu lenguaje medico para hablar conmigo, no soy Parfet para que tengas que impresionarme-

El medico guardó silencio, y se ubicó junto a él en el parque artificial -¿Puedo preguntar en cambio que es lo que haces aquí?-

- Es un sitio tranquilo. Me ayuda a pensar y a evitar compañías desagradables-

- Haré de cuenta que no estas refiriéndote a mí-

- Y no lo estoy-

- Ah- Duero se inclinó un poco sobre el barandal. El telescopio de Parfet estaba a un costado de ambos -Asumo que te refieres a...-

- Detente ahí- Hibiki se volvió. La mortecina luz le dio de lleno en la cara. Sus rasgos se habían ensombrecido, y la expresión cansada de sus ojos lo hacia ver aún mayor -Estoy harto de esto ¿entiendes?. ¿Por qué todo no puede ser como era?-

- ¿Te refieres a...?-

- Dita por supuesto-

- Creía que...- pausó unos segundos y se masajeó el mentón -Bueno, todos pensábamos que...-

- ¡Ahí está el problema! -lo interrumpió exaltado -Todos metiéndose en lo que _creían_ eran mis sentimientos, decidiendo por mí como si yo no supiera lo que quería-

- En verdad parecías no saberlo-

Hibiki lo miró seriamente.

- Entonces creímos que Meia...-

- No la nombres- apretó los puños sobre la baranda. Su mandíbula se endureció.

Duero soltó un suspiro, al segundo siguiente supo que ya no estaban solos.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó una tercera voz. Femenina y firme.

Hibiki se tensó como un palo. Se dio la vuelta con los dientes apretados, encontrándose con la alta mujer de cabello aguamarina a quien había ignorado desde que habían vuelto a ocupar la nave. Soltó un gruñido.

- Yo...- Duero se aclaró la garganta -Debo ayudar a Parfet con el sistema de navegación virtual...-

Hibiki se volvió al doctor para decirle que no se fuera, pero este ya cruzaba la mitad del jardín. Se limitó a seguirlo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir actuando de ese modo?- Meia le preguntó a su espalda, intentando en vano mantener su actitud fría e impersonal de siempre.

- No-deseo-hablar-contigo- masculló entre dientes sin cortar su camino.

Meia se mordió el labio, por un instante su rostro pareció el de una jovencita triste y desanimada. Se cuadró de hombros rápidamente, dando lugar a su fría personalidad.

- Uno no elige a quien amar ¿sabes?- él se detuvo -Tú más que nadie debería saberlo... Yo no busqué enamorarme de ti...-

El joven seguía inmóvil en aquel sitio.

- Solo deseo una tregua Hibiki. Una tregua hasta terminar todo esto...- estrujó sus manos enguantadas agradeciendo que él todavía siguiera de espaldas -No te hablaré de mis sentimient...-

- No me interesa saberlos- finalmente se giró a verla. Ella contuvo el aliento. ¿Por qué debía mostrar esa faceta seria y solemne que hacía que una tibia sensación se extendiera desde sus manos hasta sus mejillas? - ¿Entiendes, cierto?. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo-

- Lo entiendo-

- Bien- Meia lo miró fijamente, este desvió la vista.

- ¿Hibiki, estas por aquí?- la voz de BC se oyó a un costado y con un cierto tono de duda.

- Estoy aquí- se giró hacia la Subcomandante, saliendo a la luz para que 'esta' pudiera verlo.

- Bien ¿puedes acompañarme al puente de mando?. Hay algo que deseo discutir contigo- observó a Meia de soslayo y notó la tensión que podría ser cortada con un solo cuchillo.

- Estoy contigo- le dirigió una última ojeada inconsciente a la joven de cabello aguamarina, y salió tras la morena mujer.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -

- ¡...10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... !- Liz hacia el conteo con una vela encendida en su mano. Las luces del salón estaban bajas de modo que se podía ver los débiles haces de luz que todos los presentes tenían entre las manos. Era una bonita vista. Rabat la saludó desde un costado con su vela también encendida. Se hizo silencio y todos esperaron que ella diera la última frase -¡Feliz año nuevo!-

Las bengalas llenaron el ambiente antes de que ella acabara de hablar, las chispas multicolores revolotearon aquí y allá, mientras su última frase parecía reproducirse por todos lados.

El tradicional beso de fin de año no se hizo esperar; tanto a su derecha como a su izquierda, jóvenes parejas celebraban los primeros minutos de la medianoche con un pequeño -u apasionado según la relación- beso en los labios. Similar a lo del muerdago, tuvo que reconocer Liz con cierta nostalgia. Sintió un suave apretón en su brazo.

- Feliz año nuevo, Liz-

La voz de Rabat, suave y pausada, le produjo un cosquilleo agradable en el estomago. Se giró nerviosa, con el rubor ardiendo en sus mejillas. Por un rápido instante agradeció la leve oscuridad que servía para ocultar de alguna forma su bochorno -Gracias, Rabat. Igualmente a ti-

- Fueron 57 veces las que te he hecho enfadar en este año, pero ya no más...-

Liz rió.

Era la primera fiesta de fin de año que este pasaba en la colonia. Lo miró, preguntándose si debía besarlo en la mejilla o simplemente darle un ligero -y amistoso- abrazo.

Pero él la agarró del codo y antes de darle tiempo a pensar cual opción debía escoger, se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios en un beso.

Metros más allá, Dita observó con una sonrisa la prometedora escena. Se cubrió los labios al parecer olvidando la bengala encendida que tenía en su otra mano. Los ojos de Liz continuaban abiertos desmesuradamente, y comenzaron a cerrarse a medida que el beso pareció extenderse.

Giró sobre sus talones concediéndoles algo de privacidad a ambos, y su azul mirada se encontró con la de Bart. Le sonrió al notar que tenía una bengala idéntica a la suya en la mano, y la agitó como una niña en tanto caminaba hacia él.

Las chispas multicolores parecían rodear su persona a medida que se acercaba. Pequeños puntos brillantes se extendieron a su alrededor, mientras trazaba una estela en el aire.

- Feliz año nuevo Bart...- susurró deteniéndose frente a él, mirando hacia arriba pues el joven era mucho más alto que ella.

- Feliz año nuevo Dita...- respondió, la bengala centelleando a su alrededor, dando más brillos a los que ella ya tenía. Compitiendo con sus ojos azules y las perlas bordadas en su vestido.

Y tal vez fue el ambiente casi oscuro y a la vez romántico. La conversación de Liz allí dando vueltas en su cabeza, las palabras de Rabat... La situación tan extraña y a la vez mágica... La hermosa boda y esa _nueva _sensación allí, luchando, abriéndose camino en sus sentidos...

La mano de él le rozó la mejilla, y ella cerró los ojos conteniendo el aliento. Sus labios temblaron cuando le tocó el cuello y los hombros desnudos en una caricia suave e inocente. Oyó su respiración agitada y alzó su barbilla en la ciega búsqueda de sus labios... Advirtió el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, y el perfume masculino flotando a su alrededor.

Parecía un sueño, una fantasía...

- _A todos aquellos quienes escuchan esta transmisión...-_

Las fuertes manos le rodearon la cintura y un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda.

_- A todas aquellos quienes escuchan esta transmisión...-_

Sintió que el beso venía, sus labios le rozaron la mejilla.

_- ... personas que creen que hay algo por lo cual luchar... que creen en el futuro y en el mañana...y en un lugar donde vivir...-_

Las piernas se le hicieron agua, y se apegó a Bart uniendo las curvas de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

En tanto la voz continuaba taladrando en su cabeza.

_- Lucharemos por ese ideal...-_

Las frases sueltas comenzaron a resonar en la mente de la joven cobrando un significado lógico. De pronto se encontró con los ojos bien abiertos, observando el rostro de Bart a escasos centímetros del suyo, cuya expresión era exacta a la de ella. Su respirar era agitado, y no sabía si era por lo que estaba ocurriendo, o por lo extremadamente pegados que sus cuerpos estaban.

_- No importa si eres hombre o mujer, ni donde vives, ni de donde eres...- _otra voz habló ahora, y las mejillas de Dita repentinamente se hallaron sin color. Volvió la cabeza lentamente, había aparecido una pantalla de considerable tamaño en el sala. Sus ojos se ensancharon de horror. _Hibiki _estabahablando _-...si crees que merecemos algo mejor, un lugar donde vivir... si crees que tu vida vale y que tú decides cuando acabarla...-_ sus ojos claros no traicionaron el hecho de que se veía diferente. No estaba sonriendo, ni sonaba prepotente como era su costumbre. Parecía cansado y algo mayor. Como si hubieran pasado años en lugar de aquellos pocos meses. Se mordió el labio _- Si crees que vale la pena luchar por todo eso, únete a nosotros... Defiende tu futuro, tus ideales... Defiende tu vida, no permitas que nadie te diga lo que debes hacer con ella. Es tú derecho y te pertenece... únete a nosotros...-_

_- Una nueva guerra nos espera -_BC agregó _- Una guerra por nuestro futuro y nuestra libertad. Contamos con tu ayuda-_

Y la imagen desapareció dejando la pantalla en blanco. Los ojos de la joven seguían brillando de horror, Bart permanecía muy rígido.

- ¿Han visto?- Liz se acercaba en compañía de Rabat. Un gesto preocupado en su semblante. Observó la expresión espantada de Dita - Era un mensaje grabado. Claire dice que nuestro satélite lo captó minutos después de que fuera enviado. Si...- asintió al ver la muda pregunta en los femeninos ojos azules -Fue grabado hace un par de horas. Hoy-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Rabat añadió. A su alrededor la gente había guardado silencio. Todos habían prestado atención al mensaje y ahora esperaban la decisión de su líder.

- Los apoyaremos- Liz dijo con autoridad -Hemos entrenado para este día y no nos echaremos atrás-

- Yo también iré- Dita se alejó de Bart. Sus ojos fueron a Rabat -Tengo que ir...-

Este sonrió, hizo una leve reverencia -Pongo mi humilde nave a tus pies, princesa. Como lo prometí-

- No- el joven rubio dio un paso hacia delante meneando la cabeza -No-

- Bart...- Dita lo miró suplicante. Él la tomó firmemente del brazo -_Debo _ir-

- No. No iras, no tienes obligación de hacerlo-

- Si la tengo, son mis amigos...-

Él frunció los labios - Puedes ayudar desde aquí-

Liz observó la escena con semblante serio. Sus pupilas iban de la muchacha pelirroja al alto joven rubio.

- ¡No es lo mismo!. ¡Es nuestro futuro que está en juego!. Hemos luchado contra la cosecha y ahora ha llegado el tiempo de la batalla final...-

Hubo una larga pausa de silencio.

- Lo haces por _él_-

Ella meneó la cabeza con suavidad -No...- estrujó los dedos -Es por mí, por todos, por ambos...-

Bart continuó mirándola en silencio. La soltó -Está bien. Si es lo que deseas...-

Dita asintió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Bueno princesa, un viaje nos espera- Rabat le hizo una seña y empezó a caminar hacia el hangar con Liz pisándole los talones. Dita los siguió con la cabeza gacha, aferrando nerviosamente el ruedo de su vestido rosado.

La líder la observó por sobre su hombro, una sonrisa triste en su boca. Se interrumpió y jaló a Rabat, obligándolo a detenerse con ella. Se dirigió a Dita -Ve y hazlo muchacha...-

Esta parpadeó algunos segundos, sus mejillas adquirieron algo de color. Liz siguió sonriéndole con tristeza, Rabat permanecía serio. No se dejó repetir la orden, giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia Bart que había quedado en el mismo lugar observándolos. Alzó su vestido para dar a sus piernas mayor velocidad, en tanto todos a su alrededor la veían con extrañeza.

Se de tuvo ante él, sus mejillas más rojas aún. De un último arrebato, tomó el rostro del joven con sus dos manos y poniéndose en puntas de pie, unió su boca a la suya en un desesperado beso.

- Volveré...- jadeó contra sus labios, y volvió a besarlo una y otra vez, sintiendo la inmediata respuesta en los suyos. Tomó aire, entrecortadamente, reiteró -Volveré... Lo prometo...-

Y de la misma forma en la que su arrebato había empezado, también terminó. Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, pese a las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y rompió a correr hacia donde Liz y Rabat la esperaban.

Se secó las lagrimas con los dedos, y al segundo siguiente había sepultado su rostro entre las manos ahogando los sollozos que subían de su pecho, intentó no detenerse en la carrera pese a lo débil y vulnerable que se sentía.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Continuará..._

----------------------------------

_O.O_

_¡No es lo que parece!. ¡No saquen conclusiones apresuradas!..._

_Tuve que cortar este capitulo, ya que las ideas que tenía para él eran demasiadas por lo que tuve que dividirlo, la otra parte corresponde al siguiente capitulo._

_Bueno, no me siento con ánimos para explicar lo que ha ocurrido aquí, solo puedo decir que las apariencias engañan :) y que este fic todavía -todavía :P- abarca mi pareja favorita. Aunque Bart también me cae simpático n.n_

_Por cierto, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han enviado reviews! -graacias:D Y aprovecho para agradecer a tres personas que me han ayudado bastante cuando estuve sin TV y sin PC -horrible, horrible :( Gracias a mi amiga Lys! por bancarme y ser mi paño de lágrimas en todas estas semanas, a Jonth -quien dudo que lea esto, pero que importa- por hacerme reír por msn después de taanto tiempo sin verlo, y mi agradecimiento también a Ezequiel-san quien sin saberlo me ha ayudado bastante cuando estuve sin PC, y a la hora de continuar este fic -Gracias! n.n ¿ya puedes ver Vand?_

_En fin, nada más que decir -ya tengo mi linda tele y mi bella pc, por eso estoy actualizando :) nos vemos en el prox chapie! -espero que sea pronto, aún tengo que escribir los dos últimos capítulos de Meu Anjo, mi lindo fic de poke :)_

_- Tengo gripe -y llevo semanas! u.u- si hay algo que no concuerda en esta historia, otórguenselo a que en muchas ocasiones estuve delirando...-_

_Gracias! y no saben cuanto me ayuda recibir nuevos review! -los adoro!-_

_**L' Fleur Noir**_

_a.k.a Sumi chan_


	6. El principio del Fin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NO te arrepientas**

_By L' Fleur Noir_

Aka _Sumi Chan _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Nota: NO soy buena describiendo batallas, así que me disculpo de antemano por no lograr detalles elaborados y más descriptivos en esas escenas, sinceramente no encontré palabras para explicar la idea que tenía en mente. Había desarrollado todo el capitulo -en mi cabeza- pero a la hora de ponerlo en palabras, resultó más complicado de lo que pensaba y no quedó como yo quería. Lo lamento de verdad, se que han esperado bastante por esto, y siento que no acabo de llenar completamente sus expectativas. Otra vez perdonen._**

**Tuve que dividir el capítulo en dos, porque era muy largo…**

_**Música que escucho para inspirarme: **(Sink 'n' swim) de **'Plumb'**_

_Capitulo seis: El principio del Fin (1ra Parte)_

Literalmente se sentía capaz de comerse las uñas si Rabat no se apuraba. Liz se encontraba metros más allá, y a través de uno de los comunicadores, transmitía a su pequeña flota los planes a seguir.

Ella se encontraba sola. Sola en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Con sus manos entrelazadas en la falda, su mirada perdida en el infinito cielo oscuro de allá afuera. Sus dedos se estaban tornando rígidos de lo apretados e inmóviles que los tenía.

- Hey- la voz de Rabat se oyó a un costado -¿Ansiosa?. ¿Nerviosa?. ¿Asustada?-

Dita se giró, relajando finalmente sus manos. Intentó sonreír pese a que sentía sus labios tiesos –Ansiosa-

Liz se sentó junto a ellos viendo a Butan con recelo, pues el animal la estaba vigilando de un modo siniestro. Colocó maternalmente su brazo sobre el de la joven.

- Tranquila. Agradecerán con creces que hayas venido a ayudar...- hizo una pausa – Sobretodo el chico ese que necesita tu ayuda para fusionarse...-

Rabat la miró de soslayo, la sombra de rubor era demasiado obvia en sus mejillas. Dita meneó la cabeza.

- No, ya no me necesitan. Otra de las muchachas ha ocupado mi lugar hace tiempo-

- ¿En la fusión del robot?- Rabat pareció interesado -¿Quién?-

- Misty. Es una muchacha que...-

- Sí, sí, ya sé quien es- asintió -¿Pero estas segura de que pueden fusionarse?-

Dita asintió convencida -Era la única que podía hacerlo...-

----------------------------------

- Esto no funciona...- siseó Barnette entre dientes, intentando que nadie más que ella misma oyera sus palabras.

- _Coincido contigo...-_ el rostro de Jura apareció en la pantalla de su computadora. Parecía realmente muy agotada a juzgar por los pequeños relámpagos de cabello dorado que sobresalían de su acostumbrado elegante peinado. Tenía profundas ojeras, y parecía aún mayor de lo que en verdad era.

- ¡Vuelve a la batalla Jura!-

_- Tú lo sabes, Barnette… aquí no hay batalla que pelear…- _¿eran lagrimas las que brillaban en las pupilas verdes?

La aludida meneó la cabeza, a veces se preguntaba quien en su sano juicio había puesto a Jura al mando de una flota… Obviamente Meia era una excelente Líder, pero algunas de sus decisiones merecían ser tomadas con pinzas.

- Deja de decir estupideces y vuelve a pelear. No puedes darte el lujo de platicar cuando hay muchas cosas que hacer-

_- ¡Barnette eres muy mala!_- fue la infantil respuesta en un tono de voz que indicaba que la reprimenda le había llegado, y muy adentro - _¡Moriremos aquí y lo sabes!. Busco contención en ti y así me pagas…-_

- Tengo que hacer, Jura- Barnette se encogió de hombros viendo la expresión ofuscada de su interlocutora -Si todos vamos a pensar como tú, mas nos valdría quedarnos en un rincón esperando lo inevitable-

Jura ladeó la cabeza ocultando parte de su rostro, aunque no quería las lagrimas se deslizaron cuidadosamente cuesta abajo por su mejilla -_No hay lugar donde huir…-_

- Vuelve-a-la-batalla- declaró entre dientes y cortó la comunicación.

Barnette se inclinó sobre el tablero de su computadora y apretó los dientes. Cerró los parpados con fuerza para bloquear la horrible sensación quemante que acudió a sus ojos, sensación desconocida y que de alguna forma mostraba que en algun punto era muy vulnerable.

Apretó el puño sobre el tablero y a continuación le propinó un golpe seco.

_'Si Gascogne estuviera aquí no perdería el control de esta forma…'_

Se serenó tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Las chicas del registro estarían allí en cualquier momento recaudando pedidos y no debían verla presa de un ataque de nervios. Si ella también caía en la autoconmiseración ¿Qué sería del resto?. Sacudió firmemente la cabeza, tomando otra salvadora bocanada de aire. Debía serenarse, sí…

_- Barnette…-_

Se giró con rapidez a la pantalla de su computadora -Hibiki- replicó, rogando que el joven no estuviera también en ese plan de descargar sobre ella lo estupido de aquella batalla.

Pero él la miró con esos penetrantes ojos oscuros, que de pronto se habían vuelto demasiado adultos y mayores para sus 16 años de vida.

_- ¿Qué pasó con el pedido que te hice hace 15 minutos?-_

Barnette casi rió del alivio. Tipeó con extrema habilidad en su teclado y asintió -Listo. La carga de misiles saldrá inmediatamente-

Hibiki no contestó. Últimamente se había vuelto serio y reservado ¿Cómo Meia?. Tal vez era una simple coincidencia… ambos no solían hablarse mucho desde aquel incidente que Pai había capturado con su cámara digital, y la situación luego del pleito aquel en la cárcel de Mejjer no había sido mejor. Reinaba la tensión -una tensión extraña- cuando ambos estaban en la misma habitación.

Y Meia no era la misma.

_- Gracias Barnette-_

Ella asintió lentamente. Lo miró dubitativa, mordiéndose el labio.

_- ¿Vas a preguntar o no?-_

Miró a su costado, las muchachas del registro ya estaban ahí, corriendo desesperadas a uno y otro lado, tomando los pedidos y cumpliéndolos con toda la eficiencia de la que podrían ser capaces en un momento como aquel.

- ¿Crees que esto sirva de algo?- preguntó a media voz, rogando que las jóvenes a su alrededor no la oyeran.

La comunicación pareció tambalear antes de que él pudiera responder. Peligrosos haces de luz se adivinaban a uno y otro lado ¿Cómo podría hablarle -se recriminó- cuando la batalla parecía tan cruel, tan encarnizada?

_- ¿Tú que crees?-_

Barnette no contestó. Se mordió el labio otra vez en tanto la sensación quemante inundó sus pupilas con una rapidez tal que toda la pantalla se puso borrosa. Cortó la comunicación a ciegas, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

_'Que tienes tanto miedo como yo…'_

----------------------------------

_- ¡Misty concéntrate!-_

La voz fue autoritaria y cortante, y pese a todo se notaba el cansancio en el trasfondo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban luchando en el espacio?

- Hago lo posible, Líder…- respondió y evadió hábilmente algo que casi se estrelló al costado de su Dread azul.

Pese a la ayuda que habían recibido del exterior, aquella batalla parecía cosa de nunca acabar. Cuantas más naves de guerra destruían, más naves nodrizas hacían su flamante aparición, y eso significaba el doble, triple… infinito numero de enemigos por destruir.

Misty estaba cansada, agotada… y reconocía que esa era una pelea perdida. No había forma de acabar con algo que se reproducía con tal rapidez.

-Líder…- sollozó, abriendo grandes sus ojos color rubí -Esto es una…-

_- ¡No lo digas!- _Meia le gritó sin contemplaciones. Su pecho subió y bajó del esfuerzo. Ella también estaba exhausta _-¡No te atrevas a decir la maldita palabra!-_

La joven se echó a llorar, pero su interlocutora no mostró ni un ápice de remordimiento o compasión por ella.

- Yo no soy como Dita…- replicó entre lágrimas -Ella tendría fe en si misma, ella haría algo para mejorar la situación… ella sería valiente y decidida…-

_- Pero ella no está aquí. Tú sí lo estás-_

Misty cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza con furia, y sintió que el nudo de frustración que apretaba su garganta se ciñó un poco más ante las palabras de la mujer.

- ¡Dita tendría que estar aquí!- le gritó - ¡Este es su lugar…!. ¡Y si ella estuviera aquí no habría pasado todo esto!. ¡Si Dita estuviera aquí podría fusionarse con Jura, con Hibiki y contigo…!. ¡Podríamos ganar…!. Dita debería estar aquí… debería estar aquí…-

_- ¡La fusión no es lo único importante, Misty!-_ respondió en el mismo tono violento, sus ojos claros se agudizaron _- ¡Deja de sentir compasión por ti misma!. ¿Qué ganas haciéndolo?-_

Misty sacudió la cabeza tristemente -Esto es una completa locura… Todos vamos a morir…-

_- Te creía más valiente ¿sabes?- _una nueva voz intervino en la comunicación.

Misty levantó la vista encontrándose con el rostro de Hibiki. Se veía serio y disgustado.

- Yo no te pedí estar aquí…- murmuró ella secándose las mejillas -Este no es mi lugar y tú más que nadie sabe eso-

_- No había otra solución, y eras muy consciente de que eras la única que podía pilotear ese… Dread-_

- ¡Mientes!- Misty alzó su cara llorosa hacia la pantalla -¡Ambos mienten!. ¡Tanto Meia como tú hacen esto para salvar sus propias culpas por lo que le hicieron a Dita…!. ¡Ustedes la obligaron a irse de aquí! -apretó los puños con fuerza -¡Todo esto es su culpa… moriremos aquí por lo que hicieron…!-

Pero Hibiki no pareció molestarse, y si lo hizo en algún punto sinceramente lo disimuló muy bien. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, esquivando la mirada penetrante de Meia a quien podía ver desde su propia pantalla.

_- Recuerda que debes cargar municiones luego de una determinada cantidad de tiempo- _él dijo como si no hubiera oído su anterior ataque de histeria _- El pequeño visor a tu derecha, junto al tablero de control te avisará cuando la carga de explosivos sea mínima-_

Misty soltó un gruñido y cortó ambas comunicaciones. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas otra vez, igualando a Q-chan que al igual que ella adoptaba su mismo estado de ánimo.

_'Los detesto… a ambos…'_

----------------------------------

_- ¿Vas a fusionarte conmigo?-_

La voz femenina lo trajo a la realidad. A pesar de no proponérselo, no pudo evitar quedarse pensando en lo que Misty había dicho. Cierto que nunca antes la había visto de ese modo… tan fuera de si, tan enloquecida… con esa expresión de odio latiendo en sus ojos.

¿Pero era cierto lo que había dicho?. ¿Realmente buscaba lavar algo de la culpa que sentía…?

_- Hibiki…-_

La voz fue casi suplicante del otro lado. Él alzó la vista y finalmente la observó. La observó en serio, no como venía haciéndolo los días anteriores, sino de aquella forma en que solía hacerlo antes, cuando el trato entre ellos todavía era normal, y en cierta forma amistoso.

Meia se puso rígida en su asiento al sentir los grandes ojos oscuros sobre si, ignoró el calor profundo en sus mejillas y aguantó, como si fuera una prueba de resistencia, a que él hablara.

- Habíamos quedado que la fusión sería nuestro último recurso-

_- Lo sé. Es solo que… como no puedes fusionarte con el Dread azul…-_

- Eso no estaba previsto. Ambos confiábamos en que si podríamos hacerlo en batalla-

_- Pero es que quizás si…-_

- ¿También empezaras como Misty?-

_- Yo no me siento culpable de nada. ¿Tú?-_

Él no respondió, hizo un movimiento esquivo con la cabeza.

- Las cosas podrían ir aún peor que esto, deberíamos estar agradecidos- se aclaró la garganta -Crearé un campo de energía con Jura, Varoa, tú y las demás congreguen los escuadrones tal y como lo teníamos pactado. Continuemos con el plan-

Meia casi sonrió. Aquella era la actitud que le gustaba de él

_'La actitud de un Líder…' _pensó con orgullo.

Asintió lentamente. Hibiki no le había quitado la vista de encima en todo aquel momento. ¿Por qué…?

Casi podía sentir la intensidad de esas irises marrones sobre su persona. Estaba mirándola de esa forma _extraña _que solía volverla tímida y torpe. No podía explicarlo, pero nunca había visto ese _modo _de mirar en alguien.

Aunque pensándolo bien… algo de similitud hallaba en esa forma de mirar que le recordaba a Dita. Su curiosidad por naturaleza, la forma en que enfocaba sus ojos cuando había algo… o _alguien _que le interesaba.

El pensamiento de la joven pelirroja hizo que apartara abruptamente los ojos de él, toqueteó algo en su tablero como excusa de haber quebrado aquel momento de conexión entre ambos.

_- Estoy lista- _finalizó y cortó la comunicación.

Hibiki se hizo hacia atrás en su enorme asiento. Los haces de luz, explosiones, Dreads, y demás naves que estaban prestando ayuda, pasaban a toda velocidad junto a su Bangatta inmóvil.

Y él estaba detenido en medio del espacio.

Se apretó las sienes en aquel gesto mecánico que indicaba que algo le preocupaba. Cerró los ojos aislándose unos segundos de esa realidad.

_'¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?'_

----------------------------------

- Una nave pequeña solicita permiso de abordaje, jefa- Belvedere se dio la vuelta en su lugar mirando a la dama.

Esta miró a BC con penetrantes ojos obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza de su parte.

- Concede el permiso-

- Pero…- Celtic murmuró a media voz. Observó la pequeña nave desde la pantalla y algo en ella le pareció extremadamente familiar.

- Es la nave de Rabat, ese sabandija que estafó a Parfet…- oyó que Amarone decía a su costado frunciendo los labios -No deberíamos dejar que se nos acerque siquiera…-

- La jefa y subcomandante son muy buenas…- Ezra acunó a Karu-chan contra su pecho dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda para que de una vez conciliara el sueño- El señor Rabat debe de necesitar nuestra ayuda…-

- Pues no deberíamos dársela-

- Se supone que empezamos una nueva era donde debemos ayudarnos mutuamente para sobrevivir…- Ezra le sonrió.

Las muchachas en el puente de mando guardaron silencio viendo como la pequeña embarcación hacia su entrada dentro del Nirvana y su hangar, olvidándose momentáneamente de la guerra que estaba llevándose a cabo a su alrededor.

BC miró a la jefa advirtiendo otra vez lo desmejorada que se veía, el rápido, agitado ritmo de su respiración, simuló no darse cuenta y dijo -Yo me encargaré de darle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado, quédate aquí y vigila el resto de la batalla…-

La dama se sirvió agua en un vaso y la bebió a sorbos pequeños -Gracias- y no solo se refería a su acción, sino al hecho de que callaba lo que sabía para no preocupar al resto de la tripulación.

BC asintió lentamente y se retiró ondeando su largo cabello. Por los pasillos la situación era un caos, pilotos preparándose para salir, heridos que llegaban y muchachas de uniforme rosado corriendo de un lado a otro con medicamentos, bandejas de comida y todo lo que consideraran necesario para ayudar.

Apretó el paso hacia el hangar, que extrañamente estaba vacío. Se acercó casi con suavidad, examinando la nave intrusa que estaba tal y como la recordaba.

Los sonidos de sus pasos era lo único que se oía ahí dentro.

- Ya iba siendo hora de que nos viéramos las caras otra vez…-

BC se detuvo. La voz había venido desde atrás, observó sobre su hombro la alta silueta femenina.

- ¿Sigues teniendo tanta habilidad con el látigo?- prosiguió esta.

BC sonrió -¿Y tú sigues siendo buena a la hora de hacer trampa?- una risita siguió a sus palabras -Liz…- murmuró con seguridad y se volvió.

- Subcomandante- la nombrada inclinó la cabeza en un gesto amistoso -Recibimos su mensaje y hemos venido a ayudar. Mis muchachos ya están allá afuera recibiendo las órdenes de su escuadrón; nosotros debíamos pasarnos obligadamente por aquí antes de meternos de lleno en la batalla…-

BC le dirigió una larga ojeada a Rabat -¿Vienen a vendernos algo?. Creo que no es el momento apropiado…-

- No exactamente…- el hombre se corrió a un costado dándole paso a una nueva silueta que tímidamente se acercó a la luz para que la reconocieran.

BC no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos claros veían.

- ¿Dita…?-

Esta sonrió, con pena y tristeza. Asintió lentamente.

- A sus órdenes, subcomandante…-

----------------------------------

- Cielos, ya no soporto más…-

Hibiki miró a su costado. La voz de Jura había sido un pálido susurro, y sinceramente rimaba con su estado desastroso y desaliñado. Por un momento sintió compasión por ella, por primera vez la blonda mujer parecía estar esforzándose mucho.

- Solo un momento más, sé que puedes hacerlo-

Jura soltó un suspiro agonizante, se echó hacia atrás y mantuvo sus manos firmes en los controles. El campo de energía que habían creado con el vandread rojo, del cual ella estaba tan orgullosa, estaba drenando sus fuerzas. Usualmente era lo que ocurría luego de que ambos se fusionaran; después de todo _Vandread Jura _era el más poderoso en defensa, y eso tenía que tener un precio…

- Hablemos de algo…- sugirió Hibiki soplándose mechones de cabello húmedos de sudor de su frente -Si mantenemos nuestra mente ocupada será más llevadero…-

La mujer asintió, observó en su pantalla como se desarrollaba el resto de la guerra, el escudo transparente que ambos mantenían sobre sus propias naves estaba siendo de gran ayuda. Algo de consuelo halló en eso.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?-

- Sugiere tú…-

Jura soltó por un segundo el botón y echó un largo mechón de cabello húmedo detrás de su hombro -¿Qué crees que ocurrirá luego de que esta batalla acabe?-

- Bueno… La situación entre hombres y mujeres parece haberse solucionado tras la charla con los abuelos…-

- ¿Imaginas un futuro juntos?-

- ¿Acaso no estaba constituida de esa forma la civilización antigua?-

Jura sonrió lentamente -Hombres y mujeres viviendo juntos…-

- Es como estábamos viviendo hasta ahora…- Hibiki revoleó los ojos casi con fastidio -Y no ha sido tan malo-

- Pero…- la mujer volvió a sonreír, esta vez de un modo más malicioso -Si hombres y mujeres viven juntos, tendrán que reproducirse con el mismo método antiguo ¿no crees?-

Él asintió mansamente, luego pareció entender a donde apuntaba ella y enrojeció meneando fervientemente la cabeza -No pienso tener un bebé contigo-

- Ah, aguafiestas- simuló estar ofendida -Hago muchas cosas por ti y así me pagas…-

Hibiki la miró seriamente -¿Por qué estás tan empecinada en tener un bebé?-

Ella guardó silencio algunos segundos. Su rostro se aquietó.

- Todos piensan que soy egocéntrica, que solo me preocupa mi propio bienestar y… tal vez sea cierto… pero no tengo nadie por quien preocuparme en esa enorme nave…-

- ¿Y Barnette?. Creí que ustedes eran… bueno, íntimas…-

Jura rió -Barnette es mi amiga, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero…- suspiró -Quiero algo mío, algo que proteger, algo que cuidar… algo para demostrar que la atención no gira solo a mi alrededor…-

- Un hijo-

Ella asintió -Quiero cambiar de vida, Hibiki. Demostrarme a mi misma que puedo ser diferente…-

El joven guardó silencio un largo rato viéndola fijamente, luego ladeó la cabeza -Sé que me arrepentiré de esto en un futuro cercano, pero… serías una buena madre, Jura. Estoy seguro-

- ¡Que bien!. ¿Significa eso que tendrás un bebé conmigo?-

- ¡Cl-claro que no!-

- Ah…-

_- Oigan ambos-_ la voz de Meia se oyó en el intercomunicador _- Están haciendo un gran trabajo… ¿Pueden esforzarse un par de minutos más?-_

Hibiki se giró a Jura, esta se mordió el labio y asintió ansiosamente -Podemos- replicó inclinándose un poco viendo el resto de la batalla desde su monitor. Sino hubiera sido aquel día en especial, aquella _gran _guerra, se hubiera detenido a observar lo extrañamente soberbio que se veía el espacio en esos momentos, incendiado a intervalos con las naves que explotaban aquí y allá, junto a los misiles propios y de los enemigos, que a la distancia parecían estrellas que se prendían y apagaban tras un parpadeo - El espacio se ve anormalmente magnifico esta noche…- murmuró.

Jura miró a su vez por algunos segundos, luego levantó la cabeza -Oye Hibiki…-

- ¿Mmhm?-

- Volviendo a nuestro anterior tema de conversación…- carraspeó, él hizo una mueca -¿Tendrías un hijo de la forma tradicional…?. ¿Ya sabes… con el intercambio de fluidos…?-

Fuego subió a las mejillas del joven al recordar cuando Duero les había narrado la forma tradicional en la que se concebían los bebés… (Información que había hallado en un viejo libro de medicina), luego habían interrogado a Misty sobre el tema, y esta con suma tranquilidad corroboró el relato y adhirió detalles precisos para hacer la versión un poco más exacta y por ende más imaginable…

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- preguntó abochornado, teniendo muy presentes los datos de dicha plática.

- Bueno- se defendió la blonda -Si vamos a vivir todos juntos debes considerar esa posibilidad… ¿Lo harías?-

Él desvió la vista.

- Vamos ¿tan difícil es de responder?-

- ¿Has escuchado a Misty hablar de este tema?-

- Por supuesto- Jura se dejó caer contra su asiento, suspiró -¿Te refieres a que no es solo un acto físico, sino que también debe haber 'amor'?-

Hibiki seguía igual de reacio a mirarla, pero renuente hizo una pequeña afirmación de cabeza.

Jura entrecerró un poco los ojos, seguía viéndolo fijo pese a todo, entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

- Lo harías solo con la persona que amas-

- ¿Acaso tú no?-

- Misty dijo que puedes hacer ese acto sin estar ligado a ningún tipo de sentimientos…-

- ¿Y lo harías?. ¿Exponerte en lo más íntimo a una persona que no quieres solo para lograr que te…?- hizo una pausa esperando que ella entendiera el resto sin decirlo.

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Obviamente pensamos de modos muy diferentes- la conversación había dado un giro incómodo para él, e intuía que lo peor estaba por venir. Miró el visor a su derecha, el rubor de sus mejillas subió en intensidad al hallar el canal de comunicación abierto… el cual había olvidado cerrar tras la orden de Meia… ¿los estaría oyendo?

- ¿Tendrías un bebé con Dita?-

Sintió que la pregunta de Jura se llevaba todo el aire de sus pulmones y que se desinflaba rápidamente sobre el asiento del Vandread.

- ¿Qué-qué clase de pregunta es esa…?- casi le gritó con el poco oxigeno que le quedaba.

_- Misión completa_- se oyó la voz cortante del otro lado. Meia _-Ya pueden separarse-_

Hibiki ni siquiera miró a Jura, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y el Vandread se separó casi por arte de magia.

La Bangatta se dirigió hacia la derecha.

Y el Dread voló hacia la izquierda.

----------------------------------

- ¿Dita de verdad eres tú?- Ezra apretó a la muchacha una vez más contra su cuerpo. Esta rió contra su cuello, viendo por sobre su hombro a las demás muchachas que esperaban su turno para saludarla. Aunque considerando la actitud de la joven madre, parecía que no iba a soltarla por la próxima hora.

- Por supuesto que soy yo-

Finalmente Ezra se separó dándole oportunidad a Pai que se arrojó hacia la recién llegada abrazándola de la cintura, al resto solo le quedó suspirar, rodearla y darle la bienvenida con besos en la mejilla y apretones de mano.

- ¡La nave ha sido aburrida sin ti, Dita!- la niña exclamó soltándola.

Ella solo volvió a reír -Yo también las extrañé mucho, muchachas-

- Estábamos preocupadas por ti- Parfet intervino ahora -Fuimos a buscarte a Mejjer y nunca llegaste allí…-

- Lo sé- volteó a verla -Bart y yo tuvimos un pequeño accidente con nuestra nave… afortunadamente _Mistress _Liz y el señor Rabat se hicieron cargo de nosotros y de nuestras heridas…-

- ¿Heridas?. ¡Tu brazo!-

Dita movió su brazo derecho ante la vista de las jóvenes allí reunidas - Ya está sano-

- Pero tardó muy poco tiempo en reestablecerse…- Parfet añadió, ilustrando el pensamiento general. Todas la miraron fijamente.

- Si, lo sé. Fue algo extraño- Dita apretó la mano contra su pecho -Pero ha sido beneficioso, por eso hoy puedo estar aquí…-

- Dita-

La nombrada se giró, Liz y Rabat, que mantenían una distancia prudencial del grupo, comenzaron a acercarse a ella.

- Nosotros iremos a tomar parte de la batalla- dijo la alta mujer en un susurro -¿Te quedarás aquí?-

- No. También quiero ir- se giró a BC quien con su cabeza baja estaba oyéndolos sin omitir comentario -Subcomandante ¿puede proporcionarme un Dread para salir?-

Las demás muchachas estaban hablando entre susurros, pero se interrumpieron al oír su última frase.

- Puedes usar tu Dread, Dita-

- ¡No!- ella exclamó inmediatamente. Meneó la cabeza con fuerza como si de pronto le hubiera propuesto algo malo.

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Misty es quien lo maneja ahora, no puedo quitarla así como así. Ese dread le pertenece a ella…-

Parfet intervino -Es que las cosas no han salido como creíamos, Dita…-

Pero esta se encogió de hombros, se volvió a BC con gesto interrogante.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo así?-

Dita asintió.

- Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas…- suspiró -Vamos con Barnette, que las muchachas del registro se encarguen del resto…- salió tras la puerta apenas acabó de hablar.

- Dita espera- Parfet la frenó del brazo con gesto confuso.

- ¿Qué?- la joven pelirroja se detuvo, y así también lo hicieron Rabat y Liz.

- ¿Por qué estas…?- vaciló y se volvió a Ezra quien le hizo un gesto de que prosiguiera con la mano -¿Por qué estas vestida de esa forma?-

- Ambas- la joven madre agregó señalando también a Liz.

- ¿Qué?. ¡Oh!- Dita pareció acordarse de su atuendo, y se miró a sí misma con una risita. Seguía -ambas lo hacían- con el vestido de seda que había usado en la boda de Aline y Shawn -Antes de venir hacia aquí estábamos en una… fiesta…-

- ¿Fiesta?-

- Si- Liz se apresuró a contestar -Una boda-

La palabra -extraña en la boca de todas- retumbó varios segundos acompañada de la misma expresión de escepticismo.

- Creo que usar un vestido como este -hizo un pequeño giro y la falda se onduló a su alrededor -No es lo más conveniente para una batalla de esta magnitud…-

- Creo que no- Liz se le unió soltando una carcajada.

El resto parpadeó con asombro. Pai pareció ser la única capaz de reaccionar, metió la mano en su bolso.

- ¡Les tomaré una fotografía!- tomó su cámara y apuntó hacia ambas mujeres -¡Sonrían!-

Liz tomó a la joven de los hombros, dándole un medio abrazo -¡Sonríe!- exclamó.

Dita soltó una pequeña risita, unió su mejilla sonrosada a la de la mujer a su lado, en tanto el flash capturaba aquel momento.

Ezra se permitió sonreír también, observó de soslayo a Parfet cuyo rostro reflejaba su idéntica expresión.

- Me alegro que haya vuelto…- susurró.

Pai a su lado solo se limitó a sonreír, y alzando su cámara una vez más, capturó otra imagen: esta vez, del grupo entero que se había acercado hacia Dita.

_'Espera a que Hibiki vea esto…'_

----------------------------------

- ¡Barnette!-

La aludida se quedó con sus grandes ojos abiertos, mientras la jovencita pelirroja se colgaba de ella con infantil abandono.

- ¿Dita?- tomó a la joven de los hombros y la separó un momento observándola minuciosamente.

Esta asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?. Y… ¿Por qué nadie me avisó?- dirigió su mirada al resto de las muchachas que se encontraban de pie junto a las enormes puertas dobles.

- Acabamos de enterarnos, como tú- murmuró una de las chicas que estaban junto a ella -La visita ha sido toda una sorpresa, no avisó que vendría…-

- ¿Por qué no?-

Dita bajó la cabeza, guardándose para sí el comentario de que realmente _nunca _había planeado volver, y que si no fuera por la batalla y el pedido de ayuda, estaría muy lejos de allí gozando de una nueva vida…

- Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso- BC intervino dando un paso al frente -Ahora hay algo mucho mas importante por hacer-

Barnette asintió, se acercó a su computadora lista para hacer lo que la 'mujer' morena le ordenara. Pero ella se quedó donde estaba con los brazos cruzados, observando a Dita.

- Necesito un Dread- esta se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a las muchachas encargadas del registro que empezaron a tomar notas apenas habló- También necesito misiles, armas y todo lo que ustedes consideren necesario para partir lo más pronto posible…-

Barnette la miró escéptica, luego se giró hacia BC con una mueca interrogante, la morena 'mujer' se encogió de hombros soltando un silencioso suspiro.

- ¿Pero y tu Dread?-

- Ya no es _mi _Dread- la joven pelirroja recalcó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, viéndola por sobre su hombro.

- Pero…-

- Ya he tenido esta conversación con la subcomandante, Barnette. Esa nave no me pertenece-

La aludida miró a BC antes de replicar -¿Y también estas al tanto de que Misty y Hibiki no pueden fusionarse…?-

Los ojos azules de Dita se abrieron de golpe -¿Cómo…?-

- Por alguna razón son incapaces de unirse, lo que significa que el Súper Vandread no aparecerá, y que no contamos con su ayuda en esta batalla…-

Barnette se preparó para abrir el canal de comunicación con Meia y Hibiki para que le ordenaran a Misty evacuar el dread azul, en tanto el resto de las muchachas se habían quedado en su lugar esperando su reacción al oír las nefastas nuevas, pero la joven pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros con desgana y añadió.

- Lástima- echó su largo cabello a un costado de su cuello, y observó a las muchachas del registro que se habían quedado viéndola con desconcierto -¿Ya está listo lo que pedí?-

Estas empezaron a moverse instantáneamente recordando que más allá de esa plática existía una guerra, que dependía de toda su concentración.

- Dita no entiendo- Barnette se inclinó sobre la mesa sobre la que descansaba su computadora -¿Has oído lo que dije?-

- Cada palabra -

La observó como si no comprendiera lo que sucedía, la joven pelirroja siguió con su tarea, ignorando la mirada escéptica que le dirigía. Finalmente dejó que su agrio temperamento fluyera, rodeó la mesa a paso rápido y la tomó del brazo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Dita?-

La aludida se hizo para atrás, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar el brusco apretón de Barnette. Los ojos de esta eran tan negros como estanques de agua turbia.

Liz se había mantenido junto a Rabat durante la conversación, y no había intervenido en ningún momento a pesar de lo tentada que había estado de hacerlo. Pero aquella acción de la joven de cabello corto esfumó el ápice de paciencia que le quedaba, ignoró el brazo de Rabat que se había adelantado para detenerla, y se encaminó al par.

- Hey tú- señaló a Barnette -Suéltala-

- Tú mantente fuera de esto- fue la respuesta sin siquiera volverse a mirarla -Este es un problema que concierne a los habitantes de esta nave, y por lo que sé, tú no tienes nada que ver…-

Liz frunció los labios y dio otro paso, esta vez con una mueca peligrosa, Rabat alcanzó a sujetarla del codo y la frenó. Le hizo una seña con la mano de que se tranquilizara. Ella lo miró con ojos grandes y suplicantes, pero él no la soltó.

- Cálmate…- siseó -Aunque no te agrade, tiene razón. Es un tema que les concierne solo a ellas…-

- Pero…- balbuceó. De pronto pareció notar que él estaba sujetándola del brazo y un profundo rubor incendió sus mejillas. BC los observó por lo bajo arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Barnette?- Dita murmuró en un susurro -Estas lastimándome…-

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?. ¿Has oído lo que dije?- la sacudió -_Ellos _te necesitan, todos te necesitamos allí… en el campo de batalla…-

La pelirroja no respondió, bajó la mirada.

- Creo que ya es suficiente Barnette- BC habló finalmente con aquel tono autoritario que hacía que todas obedecieran. Despegó la espalda de la pared en la que estaba apoyada y se acercó al grupo. Por sobre su hombro advirtió que Rabat seguía sujetando a Liz, solo que ahora no era para detenerla de algo, sino que parecía ser parte de un gesto amistoso. De los que nunca había visto entre hombres y mujeres. Volvió su atención al frente -Preparen lo que Dita pidió-

- Pero BC…-

- Es una orden-

Ella soltó un bufido, soltó a la joven pelirroja bruscamente y les dio la espalda, tipeando apresuradamente en su computadora.

- Barnette…- Dita se acercó algunos centímetros -Barnette lo siento…-

- Guarda tus disculpas para cuando las necesites-

Dita se encogió en su sitio -Es complicado de entender, pero créeme que tengo mis razones-

- Las cuales solo tú entiendes-

- Quizás si estuvieras en mi lugar, también lo entenderías…-

Barnette alzó la cabeza y la miró por sobre su hombro. Notó los grandes ojos azules repletos de tristeza.¿Tal vez sabía lo que había ocurrido entre Meia y Hibiki?. Pai había estado con ella antes… ¿se lo habría dicho?. Si era así, explicaba el porque de su comportamiento, de su proceder y de su actitud. Se mordió el labio dudando ¿se lo preguntaría?. Ella no era de andar metiéndose en lo que no le concernía como Jura, pero la duda la roía por dentro, tanto que la pregunta le quemó en la punta de la lengua.

- ¿Está todo listo Barnette?- la voz de BC la frenó de momento. La 'mujer' se dirigía hacia la puerta y esperaba su confirmación desde allí.

Confirmación que no tardó en darle -Por supuesto que sí, subcomandante-

- Bien- dicho aquello, salió.

- Gracias- Dita le sonrió genuinamente. Tuvo necesidad de reiterar -Gracias, en verdad Barnette-

La nombrada meneó la cabeza, la pregunta de antes bailoteó de nuevo entre sus labios, le devolvió la sonrisa -No ha sido nada. Perdona mi exabrupto Dita, pero realmente me alegra que estés aquí…-

Ella asintió, les hizo un gesto a Liz y Rabat de que se adelantaran, ambos lo hicieron no sin antes vacilar algunos segundos, sobretodo Liz quien observó con igual signo de desconfianza a la joven de cortos cabellos. Igual que antes, Rabat la llevó tomándola del brazo.

Dita oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrase, apretó las manos entre los pliegues de su vestido rosa.

- No espero que entiendas el porque de mi decisión, sé que es complicado de aceptar. Pero tengo mis razones… Han ocurrido varias cosas de importancia en este tiempo, Barnette… cosas que estaban fuera de mi control…-

- Creo que te entiendo- la joven asintió- Yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en una situación similar… Bueno, hasta el momento no me he sentido atraída hacia un hombre… pero actuaría igual que tú, supongo…-

- ¿Me entiendes?- Dita alzó sus azures ojos hacia ella.

- Por supuesto que si- asintió con convicción.

- ¿Acaso mi cara ha sido tan obvia…?- se tocó las mejillas levemente sonrojada -Te juro que yo no he hecho nada para que algo así ocurriese, tan solo…-

- No tienes que explicar, Dita- Barnette le puso una mano en el hombro -A todos nos ha sorprendido-

- ¿Todos se han dado cuenta?- el bochorno de la jovencita fue aún peor -¿Pero como?-.

- Bueno…- se incorporó tocándose el mentón -Fue muy obvio luego de que Pai nos lo dijera… -

- ¿Pai?-

- Dita lo siento tanto- volvió a colocar las manos en los hombros de la chica -Sinceramente Hibiki no te merece… -

- ¿Q-que?. Me refiero a…-

- Pero debes olvidarlo, él y Meia son iguales; y era obvio que acabarían juntos…-

Los ojos de Dita se abrieron de horror -L-líder y…- murmuró, pero el resto de las palabras se quedó en su garganta.

- Sucedió lo que tenía que pasar, todos lo veíamos venir… y luego de ese beso, la nave ha sido un infierno… Esta guerra ha llegado a ser como una oleada de aire fresco, te lo aseguro… Si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros...-

Dita retrocedió rechazando las manos de la joven. Los ojos le brillaban como nunca -¿B-beso?- repitió con voz temblorosa.

Barnette abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Se mordió el labio -¿No era a eso a lo que te estabas refiriendo antes?-

Ella no contestó retrocedió varios pasos más -Y-yo hablaba de Bart... n-no de...- se llevó una mano a los labios.

- ¿Bart?. Qué...Oh.Dios…- Barnette se cubrió la boca, pero en diferente actitud y contexto -Dita…-

La alarma sonó en ese momento, sobre las cabezas de ambas de un modo chirriante, indicando que lo peor de las naves enemigas había llegado. Las muchachas del registro se reunieron en torno a su líder esperando las nuevas instrucciones.

Dita observó la sirena prendiéndose y apagándose encima de ella, apretó los parpados con fuerza, dejando que dos diamantinas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Aspiró una bocanada de aire, aplacando el enorme nudo que se había formado en su garganta, giró rápidamente sobre sus talones.

- ¿Dita?- Barnette extendió la mano hacia ella.

- Prepara todo. Voy a salir…- su voz fue aún más temblorosa que su propio aspecto.

_'¿Qué diablos hice…?'_

----------------------------------

_Continuará._

----------------------------------

_GRACIAS! a Dita Tokai por actualizar su fic :)_


End file.
